Box of Crayons
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: Because of a box of crayons, Percy and Annabeth are best friends for life. They share their food, their secrets, even each other's first kiss. All of a sudden, Percy's move causes their fairy tale friendship to splinter and rain clouds to appear. But when the green-eyed boy comes back, will everything remain back to the way it was? Percabeth. AU.
1. Prologue: 4Because of a box of crayons

**Title: **Box of Crayons

**Summary: **Because of a box of crayons, Percy and Annabeth are best friends for life. They share their food, their secrets, even each other's first kiss. All of a sudden, Percy's move causes their fairy tale friendship to splinter and rain clouds to appear. But when the green-eyed boy comes back, will everything remain back to the way it was?

**Pairings:** Percabeth, obviously. Little, well some hints of Tratie, Thalico and Jasper.

**Warning: **Swearing, dark themes at some parts; rarely. May be Out of Character but when the story is AU (AH), it's bound to happen, though I try to keep them in character. For the sake of the book, the Stolls are twins in this, alright?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson or songs mentioned. thought it's pretty obvious.

**Point of View (POV:) **Third Person, for now.

**Shout Outs:** N one just yet, I guess this goes out to my beta, she's wonderful and amazing writer.

**Author's Note: **Hey! Okay, I think this is my most favourite story I've ever written. If you didn't like this first chapter, trust me, it'll get better in the end. It's a typical best friend story, even if it's cliche, we all know we're a sucker for 'em. I hope you like it. Thanks to my beta reader, BlueBerrySourStraps, she is an awesome person! I love it if you'd check out my other stories. It would be great if you check out **221 Fanfiction Choice Awards **by **_Lightning-at-221b_**

Try and guess the song and band ;)

* * *

"_Fall is here, hear the yell_

_back to school, ring the bell_

_brand new shoes, walking blues_

_climb the fence, book and pens_

_i can tell that we are gonna be friends."_

**CHAPTER ONE: **All Because Of A Box Of Crayons

On the outside layer of the busy streets of Manhattan lies a typical house and the cliché picket white fence guarding the country-style dwelling. It captured those types of houses you normally find on the internet or someone's artwork. The sun's beam on the white painted wood made the 2 windows look radiant. Blue shutters were boarding the window. A bright blue door is what stood out the most. With every eye looking at this dwelling, the sea-colored door is what captures many eyes from the house itself. The roof, of course, is in a shape of a triangle. To match the rest of the colour scheme of the house, the roof tiles were patched with cerulean colours. A chimney stood tall and proud somewhere in the corner. A petite apple tree was planted in the corner, letting the squirrels take and grab of any loose apples that comes in contact with the ground.

Just a typical, Picture Perfect house. Wait. Scratch that.

There's still Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon Jackson, AKA; the most handfuls 4 year old .

Let's take a look inside the house, shall we?

Percy's pitch black hair flew all over the place and covered his seaweed coloured eyes which are beaming with humour Percy ran like the wind, letting all the precious glass crash to the floor, the pillows scatter, and most importantly...making his mother waste her energy of trying to get a hold on her mischief maker. Sally Jackson, panting heavily, stopped to catch a breath. She placed her tanned hands on her knees and crouched down to the 'tired and out of breath' position. She cocked her head in the direction of the door, whipping her chocolate-brown hair to the side.

Sally smiled to herself of all the memories. She remembered Percy asking to paint the door blue as well as the shutters because he was going through blue phase. Turns out it wasn't a phase after all…

Sally heard the noise of shattered glass after another. She just couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes followed by a motherly smile. As soon as she saw a speck of green and black, she stood up and blocked the way; placing her hands on her hip and balancing herself on her right leg.

The clumsy speed demon; Perseus Jackson, flopped on the floor as he bumped into his mother. He looked up, like a kid looking up at a bully and swallowed loudly as he saw the stern look on his mother's face. But as soon as her face merged into a smile, a grin broke out on Percy's face.

Sally helped Percy up and carried him to the nearby chair. She picked him up and rested him on her lap.

"Sweetie, we have to go to school." Sally spoke with a kind tender laced in her voice.

"But I don't wanna!" Percy said stubbornly. Sally raised an eyebrow and a smirk twitched on her lips.

"Why not? It will be fun! You get to meet new people and learn!" Percy made a gag face at the word 'learn'.

"I still don't want to go." Percy folded his arms and pouted.

"Why?" Sally asked, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"I'm scared. What if they make fun of my name?" Sally pushed back his messy black hair and looked at him in the eye; his ocean eyes sparking.

Percy looked like he was on the edge of breaking down. Sally knows this has happened to him and it pains her to think about it.

"They won't. I named you Perseus for a reason. So you can have a wonderful ending like in the myths. I promise you that." Sally reassured him and watched her son suck a breath.

She gave him a genuine smile and bounced him on her lap. Percy shocked her by giving her a warm embraced. Of course, Sally returned it. Percy kissed Sally on the cheek and gave her one tighter squeeze.

"I love you mommy." Percy said as he embraced his mother in a hug.

"I love you mommy." Percy repeated as it was Sally's turn to almost break down with tears.

"Do I still have to go to school?" Percy asked sweetly.

"Yes." Sally hitched, though she was amused at her son's attempt.

"So it didn't work?" Percy asked, bummed out.

"You got that right!" She smirked.

Sally put Percy downs and held his hand. She guided the young Percy Jackson to the car.

As soon as Sally was on the road and minutes away from school, a thought occurred to her.

"Did you remember your box of crayons?" Percy's eyes bulged out and he started to sweat. He was twisting the seat belt on his car seat and started biting his lip.

"Uhh, Ye-Yes!" He nervously lied. Sally raised an eyebrow at her son but let it slide.

We all know Perseus Jackson forgot his box of crayons.

* * *

Now, aside from the Jackson Residence, the Chase Dwelling is far more…What's the word? Oh that's right…Quiet.

Right on the heart of Manhattan though behind the Jackson's house, a modern, starling and grand house was planted . The house seems to resemble the Parthenon with its Greek style pillars holding the tongue roof. Although, the house did have some modern tweaks. The brick tiles were made of smoky gray colors. Some chimneys were brilliantly disguised as small pillars. Assorted flowers were patched everywhere on the roof. Last but not least, the master piece of the house: A crystal, silver-like the moon owl; the Chase's prized possession which was passed down from generation to generation and was dug deep into the wonders of a hidden, precious crystal cave.

The house was perfect and the residents were perfect. Sure they were freakishly smart and can be mistaken as aliens because of their…Uhh..un-stupidity but aside from that…they were perfect!

As you step inside their home, you already know the Chases are successful. Picture this. A whole 'trophy' case was not only filled with trophies-obviously-, crystal and mob of precious gems were skillfully carved into a whole line of significant architectures from around the world. Yes. They are rich. Very rich.

Though, with all the success flourishing through Frederick Chase and Athena Chase's veins, could they possibly have influenced their 4 year old daughter, Annabeth Chase?

Yes, to answer your question, yes.

Deep inside Annabeth's beautiful room stacks thousands of blueprints swarming up the floor. Many books were placed on a wooden bookshelf that was soaring high up to the ceiling. You can break your neck from looking up. It's abnormal to even think a four year old is insanely smart!

"Annabeth! Get your books and crayons ready! I'm driving you to school now honey!" Annabeth's mother, Athena chirped, calling out to her daughter.

Annabeth quickly tied her blonde ringlets into a messy ponytail and flattened out her uniform. She sent a quick response of agreement to her mother and bounces her way down the stairs. Annabeth meets with her mother at the kitchen table.

Athena smiled at her daughter and made a tsk-tsk sound. "Oh dear, your hair."

Annabeth gave her mom a sheepishly smile as she approaches her.

Athena clutches on her daughters hair and twists it into a neat ponytail, wrapping it with a band and letting it drop on her back.

"There! Neat," Athena smiled and strokes Annabeth's back. "Now we're awfully late. Let's go drop you off at school."

Annabeth bounced her head and hopped off her chair. She excitedly strides to their family car and buckle her self in.

"Do you have your stuff honey?" Athena asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course." She scoffed, her backpack set in her hands.

* * *

All the seats are occupied by a young girl or boy. Though not all students are sitting still and politely in their chairs.

The chairs and the desks are neatly distributed in rows all facing towards the blackboard.

There sits Mr. Jackson, fighting and tapping his foot impatiently.

As his teacher was giving a lesson on colors, he paid no attention and drifted his eyes elsewhere.

He saw 2 twin brothers, shooting spit balls at annoyed students and a red headed girl, her nose up and watching intently at the teacher.

Impatiently, Percy turned and whispered to the spiky haired girl. "Hey." he greeted, his green eyes boring at her electric ones.

"What do you want?" The girl hissed, her jet black hair sweeping back and forth as the wind picks it up.

"I'm Percy." He pressed, not allowing her rudeness to annoy him.

"Thalia." She nodded, kicking his foot and smirking at the annoyance on Percy's face.

A young boy sitting on the left side of Percy whipped his attention to the two and tapped both of them, careful not to get caught.

"Hey. You're gonna get caught!" The boy whispered, his messy brown hair draping over his matching eyes.

Thalia rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulder. "So?" She retorted, nudging Percy's shoe again.

The boy sighed, pushing his beanie back. "You're gonna get in trouble!"

"Can it, Grover." Thalia hissed, flicking her hair to the side.

Percy took Grover's advice and positioned himself to face his teacher.

"Ha! You see that? Percy listened to me!" Grover taunted and mocked Thalia teasingly.

Thalia slapped Grover's arm, nearly hitting Percy and switched her attention towards her fiddling hands.

"Alright! Now it's time for colouring time! But let's make this more exciting...a competition. Who can colour the nicest! Isn't that fun, kids?" The teacher, Ms. G politely asks the kids, letting a boom of cheers escape.

Ms. G smiled "Now take out your crayons!"

Percy's eyes bulged out and a panic expression spreaded on his face. He quickly changed his state of distress to look like as if he knows what he's doing and followed the rest of his classmates in their search for some crayons.

"Alright! Pick up the sheets under your desk and begin!" Ms. G commenced leaving Percy surprised.

Percy looks around, rapidly and faked his colouring. But his ADHD starts to kick in, causing him to be impatient in this small classroom.

Percy nervously raises his hand, and looked at his teacher innocently. Ms. G nods at him, and gave him her full attention.

"I, err...I forgot my crayons." Percy smiled sheepishly, bringing down his shoulders and shrinking down.

Ms. G raises her eyebrow, making a sound of disapproval. She sighed and shook her head in annoyance. "Okay, okay. Mr. Jackson here forgot his crayons!" Ms. G taunted Percy making his stomach stir in anger. Ms. G's comment sent the class in a laughing fit, banging Percy with the name calling and the teasing.

"Now who has some extra crayons for Percy to borrow?" Ms. G asks, still smirking. Percy was flushed, heating with embarrassed as the whole class was out against him; except for a few and one special grey-eyed girl.

The girl whips her hand up, looking proud and disgusted by the rest of her classmates. "I do, Ms. G"

Ms. G nods at her, and pushed Percy to approach her. Percy twitched his head back and shot her a glare and drags himself to the girl.

"Hi. I'm Percy." He mutters to the girl, remembering his manners.

"Annabeth." The girl nodded and pulled a seat for Percy to sit.

"Here. Share with me." Annabeth pushes her box of crayons to the middle, in between her and Percy.

Percy's eyes bulged out and turned his head to look at Annabeth in amazement. "No way. You got the 64 pack?"

Annabeth nodded and smiled triumphal. "Mhhm. With a sharpener included and everything."

"Whoa. I want one!" Percy whined, eyeing the box as if it as the last meal on Earth.

"I'm pretty lucky aren't I?" Annabeth smirks, sending Percy to shoot her a jealousy glare.

Percy bobs his head furiously. "YEAH! And I get to share this baby with you," He cooed, stroking the crayons. "I tried sharing with that spiky hair girl, but she shooed me off!"

Annabeth chuckled. "You mean Thalia? Well, Thals is like that."

"I think she's a lot like that quiet kid." Percy stated, looking at the two smashing their precious crayons.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You mean Nico? You don't talk to a lot of people don't you?"

Percy shrugged. "I talked to that Grover kid."

Annabeth smiled and coloured on. She put the colours down and admired her picture. She then turns her body to look at Percy who was colouring out of line.

'What a disaster!' Annabeth mused disapprovingly.

"I don't think Ms. G likes me." Percy mumbles, caught in a trance and focused his attention on his sheet.

"Ehh. I don't like her either. She's too uptight and rude." Annabeth agreed, sharpening her pencil.

Percy nodded his head in agreement.

"Just like that Nancy person." Annabeth added.

Percy grinned. "I like you." Leaving Annabeth with a smile dancing on her face.

And that my friends is how a beautiful friendship started, all because of a box of crayons.

* * *

**I'll start off with **_**8 reviews**_**, if I reach it. Next chapter will go up automatically, writers honor! :)**

**~LAD**


	2. Chapter 1: Best Friends? (Age 4)

**Titl(e:** Box of Crayons

**Summary**: Because of a box of crayons, Percy and Annabeth are best friends for life. They share their food, their secrets, even each other's first kiss. All of a sudden, Percy's move causes their fairy tale friendship to splinter and rain clouds to appear. But when the green-eyed boy comes back, will everything remain back to the way it was?

**Pairings**: Percabeth, obviously. Little, well some hints of Tratie, Thalico and Jasper, maybe.

**Warning**: Swearing, dark themes at some parts; rarely. May be Out of Character but when the story is AU (AH), it's bound to happen, though I try to keep them in character. For the sake of the book, the Stolls are twins in this, alright?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson or songs mentioned. Thought it's pretty obvious.

**Point of View (POV:)** Percy's point of view.

**Shout Outs: TimeLadyofTARDIS, Annebeth, TweetyBaby, SuzieDaughterofHermes, MunicoNinja11 **( You have a really awesome penname),** SecretlyUndecodedLife, infinity heart star lightning, Random Reader 14, fi13ns, HappyOwl **(Wow. Thanks for the review.)**, Grod44, ILoveGoodBooks **(I shall feed your read.**) , Sweetly Fallen, AngelGirl2000 **( Hey thanks for the suggestion, I used it :) )**, book weirdo, Demigodsofolympus, Guest, destiel-at-221b, Guest, YayPercabeth123, Cat-Eye-Sapphire, Jay329, R5isamazing, kinabooextraordinaire (Holy crap, you're awesome! :D) , SummerSpirit18 **(Your questionis answered in the note!~)**, PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain, Percabethlvrknowsall **(Your wish is my command**), Athena's gray owl (**Hey! Thanks for the review, as well as the constant reviews from my other stories.) ** , Pwnie3**(Well, yeah, I put that the Stolls are twins in my disclaimer for the sake of the story. I wanted them the same age because of story purposes.) ,** CinnamonPinwheels **(Cinnamon! Alright, I love cinnamon buns but hate cinnamon itself, it's quite peculiar. And thanks for reviewing, also my other stories, seriously, it means the world also for favourite author.)

**Author's Note**: Hey! This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter, so still age four, though the next chapter is age 6. Sorry if they sound mature for their age, some kids I know are like that, but I'll try. And holy shit dudes, that's 35 new reviews. That's insane, and I'm just starting. You got me so overwhelmed it wasn't even funny. I would've uploaded the next day, but camp...which trust me wasn't a sunny experience. In short, I got new glasses, woot! I hope you all continue to review, because seriously, they inspire me. And I update on Monday or Tuesday or Thursday nights, more on Monday nights. I live n Canada so figure out the time zones.

Thanks to my beta reader: **BlueBerrySourStraps**

The last song in the last chapter was We're Going To Be Friends by White Stripes. Winner was: **destiel-at-221b** (who cheated!), and **SuzieDaughterOfHermes. **

Guess the song and band/singer by using the lyrics at the starting of the chapter. Get it right and I'll send you a snippet of the next chapter.

* * *

**"_And our daddies used about the two of us, growing up and falling in our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes." _**

**Chapter Two:** Age Four

"Alrighty, kids! Go outside, RECESS!" Ms. G declared sending the whole class into fits of cheers and like wild animals, they were released out of their cages and now running like the wild animals they are.

I ran, my shaggy hair blocking my sight as I was soaring and dreading for freedom.

Automatically, I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at Annabeth mischievously. "Race you to the swings."

Annabeth smirked and nodded. "It's on."

And with that said, we raced our ways to the swings, drifting past the kids and moving our legs with our four-year old speed. Giggles and laughter escape out of both Annabeth and I. As the swings came in close view, I reached my hand and tagged it almost seconds before Annabeth did.

"I won, and you didn't" Annabeth gloated, rubbing her face at me.

I pouted and glared softly. "You cheated."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, a skillful talent a four year old can ever achieve. "No I didn't!" She whined leaving me to scoff.

"Uhh, yes you did! You cut through the grass! You weren't sup-supo-suppose to!" I retorted, ready for an argument.

"Who said that was a rule?" Annabeth questioned, hands on her hip, clearly imitating Ms. G.

Even at that I had to chuckle. "You had the same...fa-face!" I choked out.

Annabeth smiled. She stuck out her hand, declaring for peace and nodded her head towards it like she was pointing at it.

I grinned, quickly taking her hands in mines and shaking it, completing the declaration.

I propped myself on the swings and Annabeth followed my example. I tried pushing myself up, and trying as hard as I can to soar in the air.

With defeats was all I can ever achieve, I looked at Annabeth. For a moment, I started to panic, realizing she was no longer there but as blonde locks were spreading all over the place, Annabeth swooped down at me. I heard giggles coming out of her and that made me jealous that she can swing so high.

"How do you swing so high?" Curiosity took over me as I wondered.

"Pretty easy actually," Annabeth started, swinging back and forth. "Bring your legs in and out."

I watched her in amazement as she peaked to the top, reaching the height as the trees. Her legs popping in and out. I tore my gaze away from her and practiced her advice.

"Okay, Perce. In and out, simple." I thought, slowly moving my legs as I locked my eyes with it. I kept doing that yet no result came out and huffed in defeat.

"It's not working!" I whined, slouching.

"Percy, just try your best!" Annabeth replied, grinning as she kept flying. I twisted my lips and nodded.

I closed my eyes, and held on the ropes clutching on it.

I brought my legs out then in. I repeated the same pattern as I felt myself quirk up. I quicken my pace and I suddenly feel wind embracing me. Creaky sounds were being made as I kept moving. I felt myself going up and down with quick speed.

I smiled and opened my eyes. I saw the playground in a close view than sees it drawing further away. The same process kept repeating. I kept moving my legs and turned to look at Annabeth. I noticed we were moving in sync and I started laughing at the fun.

"Annabeth!" I cheered, a grin breaking out on my face. "I see you!"

She starts laughing, trying to beat me by fastening her movement. "I see you too!"

"This is sooo fun!" I yelled out, chuckling.

I saw Annabeth nod her head though it seems to be a thousand time faster at the speed we are going.

"Percy! I can touch the trees!" Annabeth cooed, reaching her legs trying to nudge one of the trees branches.

"I can touched the sky!" I chirped, flinging my legs upwards, aiming towards the clouds.

"I can swing higher than you." Annabeth announced, looming over me.

"Oh yeah?" I pursed my lips, looking at her, clearly not believing what she just said.

"Mhhm." Annabeth bobbed her head. "See." I watched as she flicked her legs in and out, sending her hair to spread every where. I saw her bring herself up so high that I had to crane my neck upwards and she whooped so low that I had to squint.

Challenge accepted.

As Annabeth was swinging as high as she can, I swung higher. I rapidly pushed my legs in and out and used my body as an advantage moving it forwards and backwards. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes as the wind was lashing at my face. I realized my speed was quickening as the creaks from the swings kept growing, I grinned knowing I'm beating her. I pushed myself harder, feeling myself drift in the air. I finally open my eyes and looked at Annabeth who was slowing down her pace. I raised my eyebrows and looked at her curiously. I slowly brought my legs down, slightly moving, so that the swing was coming to a safe haul. I let my arms go loose as well as my aching legs. My legs slowly met contact with the sand and before I know it, creaking sounds went from louder and slower, to that time I am now cradling along with the swing. I twisted my body, letting myself spin. I turned my head to face Annabeth and unleashed myself to spin again.

"Why did ya stop?" I asked, spinning, my lips formed a frown.

I saw Annabeth shrug. "I got tired."

Abruptly, I stopped spinning, stopping my head from going dizzy.

"Soooo...I'm bored." I declared, laying it flat.

We just sat there, fiddling with our shoes and digging it deep in the sand. With my eyes curiously gazing at the sand, I didn't hear the footsteps approaching us.

"Annie!" I heard a voice call out.

I looked up to find it belonged Thalia. It seems as if Annabeth was peeved at the name, noticing the disgust on her face.

"Hi, Thalia." I greeted, receiving a smile and a nod.

Huh. Seems like she's getting nicer.

"You wanna play Hide and go seek?" A boy with bushes of hair stated, looming over his clone.

A shocked face landing on me as I switched my attention at both of them, back and forth.

"Whoa! Are you guys clones?"

To prove my point, they both rolled their eyes at me. Weird.

"No Percy. That's Connor and Travis!" Annabeth introduced. "They're my cousins, twin cousins."

"Oooooh." I exclaimed, realizing the truth, even though I had no idea what twins are. Or cousins.

"Yeaa! I wanna play!" Exclaimed Grover, cheering and fist-pumping.

"Okay, who's gonna play?" Asked the kid I knew from class, named Nico.

"Uhhm...Me, you, Percy, Annie, Grover, Travis, Con-" Thalia was suddenly interrupted by a stringy brown haired girl.

"Awww, look! It's little Percy," A booming voice echoed. "The boy who forgot his crayons!" She finished sending her friends to laugh.

That made me feel sad and struck me like a bolt. 'Mommy said there are a lot of mean people at school and that I'm tough, I can handle it. Like daddy! He's tough. Mommy said to never believe them, that they are just lying. So I know she's lying too!' I thought inside me, gaining confidence.

"Go away, Clarisse." I heard Thalia growl, coming from a four year old. That's pretty intense.

"Well, Gracie wasn't so nice to crayons either. She broke it!" Clarisse taunted, a smirk on her face.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as well as Thalia, realizing they did that. They grinned at each other. The two started walking away and in an instant we followed them, getting away from Clarisse.

"Clarisse is just a meanie." Grover declared sending the whole group to nod.

"Let's just play?" Connor asked, waiting for our approval.

We called cheered and laugh, answering with screams of yes.

"Okay, Nico is it that's final!" Thalia announce, rushing it out of her mouth and raised her hands in surrender.

"What?!" Nico protested, groaning.

But already, Thalia was running, making us follow her example, leaving Nico there, glaring at the ground and scowling.

"Count to 30, Nics! That is if you can!" Thalia sneered, laughing as she raced away from Nico.

I quickly hid underneath the slides, tucking my legs with me and hiding my face. I felt something touch me and push me inside.

I looked up and saw it was Thalia.

"Move!" She rushed out, hissing and peaking at Nico. I scooted to the side, giving some space for Thalia. I felt her hide and tuck herself, resembling my position.

"No sudden movement, Perce." Thalia stated slowly and all mysterious.

I nodded holding my breath for some odd reason.

I felt the ground vibrate and pumps of footsteps are being made. I heard screaming come from Grover as Nico's laughter swarmed the air. In a flash, I saw Nico's black converse flash and suddenly race off looking for some more victims.

Phew.

He didn't find us. I saw Thalia grin and I did to. We turned to each other and raised our hands to trade a high five.

"Oh yeah!" Thalia fist-pumped the air.

I chuckled softly. "I can't believe he didn't see us!"

Thalia nodded and roll her eyes. "Fool."

More muffles of gleeful screams filled the air and Thalia and I just so happen peaked outside the slide, mimicking those comedy undercover movies.

I saw Nico chasing down Grover, who is being forced to run for his life. Nico has a smirk on his face as he speeded up some more, gaining closer to Grover leaving me in complete awe, Nico speeded some more, reaching out a hand and tagging the panting Grover.

I tucked my head back behind the slide. "Whoa! Nico's pretty fast."

Thalia was still analyzing the scene as she turned back to look at me. "Yeah, he is. Even faster than the Stolls."

I raised an eyebrow. Thalia never just compliments people and when she does, she means it.

"What 'bout you?"

Thalia shrugged, but deep in her eyes, I can tell she's proud. "Slightly faster than-"

"The clones?" I cutted her off.

She nodded. "...Yeah, So it's Nico, Me, Clones, Annie-"

"Annabeth?" I asked, keeping quiet.

"Yeah. Good runner, very good. Handle long distances. Long distances, Annie's 2 or 3."

"Oh." Was all I can say. I guess they knew each other before school.

"Yeaah." Thalia dragged.

"Soo...I like bacon..." I nervously urged on.

Thalia nodded like a mad person and grinned. "Yeaa! It's awesome! Had some for breakfast."

I pouted, jealousy is evident. "Lucky!"

She smirked triumphal "Jel, jealo, jhes, you're jelly!"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Am not."

"I had bacon, you didn't!" She gloated in my face, practically rubbing it in my face.

"Nooo!"

She chuckled. "But bacon is awesome!"

I grinned. "Me no live without it."

Just as Thalia was opening her mouth, black shaggy hair appeared out and olive eyes were looking at us triumphal with a smirk dancing on his face.

"Boo." Nico grinned at us. Before we had the chance to react, he quickly tagged us leaving us with wide eyes.

From beside me, I see Thalia glaring as hard as she can at Nico, who was gladly returning the challenge.

"That's not fair!" Thalia half snarled, half whined.

"What? I'm just playing the game." Nico raised his hands in surrender.

"I didn't see you!" Thalia protested.

"That's what I was trying!" Nico countered back.

"Fine, give me and Percy ten seconds to run."

"No!" Nico argued, looking bewildered.

"Why? Scared to lose?" Thalia fake pouted and gave out an obnoxious tone. She pretended to wipe a tear.

"No." Nico grumbled, glaring.

"Good boy." Thalia cheered, patting Nico's cheeks.

Thalia turned to look at me. "Let's go!"

"One." And Thals and I went running, running like the wind.

* * *

"Alright kids! It's that time of day, time to go home!" Ms. G announced, walking to the front door and open it to reveal eager parents waiting for their babies.

Tidal waves of goodbyes were being sent as people were leaving.

I saw a flash of brown hair belonging to my mom flash in my eyes as a big ear to ear grin was spreading.

"Mom!" I called out, running up to her and jumping in her hands.

She tickled my tummy causing me to yelp out some laughs. "So, how was your day?"

If it was even possible, my smile grew bigger. "Ooh, mommy it was fantastic! I met this friend, a girl name Annabeth. She shared her crayons with me...a 64 pack! I want a 64 pack! It's sooo- Oh, hi Annabeth!"

Annabeth was holding hands with her identical older twin. She laughed and jumped. "Hi, Percy!"

My mom put me down and looked closer towards Annabeth's mother. "Hello, you're our neighbour, right?".

Annabeth's mom nodded and smiled. "Yes, but you live four houses down, so technically behind us right?"

I tugged mom's hand closer. She laughed. "It looks like our children are friends. Why won't you come over for dinner?"

From the corner of my eyes I saw Annabeth nodded eagerly. "Yes, mommy!"

Annabeth's mom spoke. "Well I guess that's the plan..."

"Call me Sally." She smiled.

"Athena."

"Dinner's at 5!" Mom spoke as she carried me. I gave them both waves of good-bye as we walked away.

* * *

A soft knock engulfed the door as I ran with my mother trailing after it to answer.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth cheer behind her dad's leg.

Mom suddenly came behind me and held my hand.

"Hi, I'm Sally." She greeted both of them, reaching out her hand for a shake.

Annabeth's dad shook it firm and smiled. "Frederick Chase."

"You already know me, Sally." Athena chuckled,

"Sally? Who's at the door." A cheerful booming voice filled the air as. My dad came behind us.

He grinned looking at the Chases. "Hello, call me Poseidon."

"Poseidon?" Athena asked.

"Call me Don, if you'd like." My dad replied warmly.

"Well, aren't our parent's quite Greek Savvy," Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "I'm Athena." She clarified.

"The name is Frederick." He addressed, reaching out a hand for my dad to shake.

"Now, can't have you standing there. Come in!" Sally laughed, opening the door wider.

As soon as the Chases entered our house, my mom kneeled down to speak to both Annabeth and I. "Show Annabeth your tree house! I'll call you when dinner is ready!

I took a grip of Annabeth's hand as I guided her.

As soon as I arrived at my tree house, I quickly marched on the steps. As I was reaching close to the top, I looked down on Annabeth. "Come up!" I called down.

With that said, I pushed myself, continuing my way up. I pushed open the door as I climbed inside and propped myself down. A few moments I went in, Annabeth trailed behind me and in a blink of an eye, she was in front of me.

Annabeth looked around, whipping her blonde locks as she scanned the whole area. She looked at my scattered toys spread all over. The wooden floors and the crumpled curtains dancing as the wind swayed with it.

"This is so cool." Annabeth cooed in awe.

"Yeah, my daddy built it for me." I addressed her.

"Beautiful." Annabeth breathe, touching the wooden frames as she walked around the perimeter.

I raised an eyebrow. Annabeth turned to find that on my face. "I like buildings. Mommy taught them to me."

"I like swimming." I replied awkwardly.

Annabeth continued to walked around the place.. She took interest in one spot. Curiosity was weaving in her eyes as she picked up something.

"Huh, your crayons." She smirked, popping her hips.

I scratched the back of my head and rubbed my neck. "Heh. So that's where it went."

"Oh Percy. I'm going to have fun with you." Annabeth sighed and patted my head.

"What?" I asked, confusion was clear.

"You're my best friend now." Annabeth declared, circling around the toys spread on the ground.

"Who said I was?" I looked at her, my eyebrows knitted

"I did." She smiled triumphal, ready to oppose to any of my objection.

"But what if I don't wanna?" I objected, crossing my arms, a slight teasing grin settled on my face.

"I shared my crayons with you!" Annabeth argued smartly, grinning.

"Oh good point...best friend." Annabeth laughed at me.

* * *

"Mommy this tastes awesome!" I exclaimed, shoving more food down my throat.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Annabeth roll her eyes. "Mrs. Jackson. By that he means thank you for your food. And from me too." She politely smiled.

I interrupted her. "She means the food is awesome!"

"How was school kids?" Frederick asked, glancing at both of us from his plates.

"Quite wonderful." Answered Annabeth as she swallowed her food.

I nodded. "Mhhm. We had a colouring contest. But we didn't win. It was...this guy named Will."

"Aah I see...What else, son?" Dad questioned, shoveling some more salad on his bowl.

Before I can answer, Annabeth interrupted me. "We played hide and go seek!"

"Nico was it and he caught Grover. Thalia and I were hiding behind the slide and Nico didn't even see us! It was sooo funny! But he found us and we had to run because we don't want to get caught. But before we can finish the bell rang." I explained, looking at amused faces.

"Then we had to do art's and craft and..." I interrupted Annabeth, leaving her steaming.

"..we learned. The alphabets and the..." This time Annabeth interrupted me, mimicking her exact expression.

"The numbers..." Annabeth explained, which was soon interrupted, by yours truly.

"Annabeth! You interrupted me!" I whined, glaring at her softly.

"Well, you did too!" She countered back, scrunching her nose and steaming a slight.

"I did not!" I argued, stuffing salad in my mouth.

"Did so!" Annabeth retorted, positioning herself in an argument.

"I DID NOT!" I exclaimed, raising my voice a slight.

"You did so!" Annabeth screeched, having each other on the neck.

Mom laughed and turn to look at Athena. "Oh, my, my. These two..well I guess I'll be seeing you more often."

Athena chuckled and nodded. "I have your word on it."

Poseidon tapped his fork on his plate. "Yes, these two have...a strong friendship."

Frederick smiled. "Why, yes. They might even get married!" He joked, causing the parents to boom in laughter.

I had confusion on my face and Annabeth mirrored me.

Why must they be so confusing.

* * *

**Review for cute Percy and Annabeth? **


	3. Chapter 2: leavemealone com(Age 6)

**Title**: Box of Crayons

**Summary:** Because of a box of crayons, Percy and Annabeth are best friends for life. They share their food, their secrets, even each other's first kiss. All of a sudden, Percy's move causes their fairy tale friendship to splinter and rain clouds to appear. But when the green-eyed boy comes back, will everything remain back to the way it was?

**Pairings**: Percabeth, obviously. Little, well some hints of Tratie, Thalico and Jasper.

**Warning:** Swearing, dark themes at some parts; rarely. May be Out of Character but when the story is AU (AH), it's bound to happen, though I try to keep them in character. For the sake of the book, the Stolls are twins in this, alright?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson or songs mentioned. thought it's pretty obvious.

**Point of View (POV:)** Annabeth's

**Shout Outs: MidnightShadowx3, Jay329, Neko-chan2604, Cat-Eye-Sapphire, SecretlyUndecodedLife, MunicoNinja11, KayCee, 1direction13, SummerSpirit18, AlexisFoy27, Athena's gray owl, Lollypops101, Marichinocherry OtakusRule, BooBird12, Howlsong12, Guest, infinity heart star lightning, Lexie Daughter of Athena, Guest, PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain** (Ah, your review made me motivated to write this. thank you so much! x),**YayPercabeth123**,** book weirdo, AngelGirl2000, Percabethlvrknowsall, TweetyBaby, TimeLadyofTARDIS, **

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm absolutely stunned at the amount of reviews I've gotten, just completely paralysed to say the least. I have 72 reviews in total! I got 38 reviews for the last chapter, that's amazing, wow. Thank you so much. I'd love to see it get to 100 :) So, they are slowly ageing, each chapter, I think they skip 2 ages, though my memory is bad at some parts so it maybe a year span difference. Well, The last song mentioned was _Mary's Song by Taylor Swift._ Okay, that song was my inspiration to write this story, it gave me the idea. Most songs give me story ideas actually.

Winners: **Cat-Eye-Sapphire, SummerSpirit18, Athena's gray owl, infinity heart star lightning, Lexie Daughter of Athena, YayPercabeth123, **

Some of you guessed the song correctly, and I gave you a piece of this chapter, I hope you like how I wrote it. I find this chapter adorable, ah, young love, so oblivious.

Guess this song in the quotation mark, had to change it up a bit so it matches, haha (bolded are the parts I changed). I'll give you a sneak peak of next chapter if you get it correct! :)

* * *

_"Yes I could tell you, his favorite colour's** BLUE**_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His **mother's** beautiful, he has his father's eyes"_

**Chapter Three:** www. leavemealone .com

"See ya mommy!" I called out, slamming the door and excitedly walking to the house three doors down.

Today is a Saturday meaning time away from School. I'm finally in Grade One meaning Mrs. G is no longer my teacher. I don't know, I just really don't like her. There's that one quality, hidden, she has that makes me boil. Every Saturday, I normally go to Percy's house or the other way around.

As the picket white fence came in contact with my eyes, I grinned and skipped my way to the door. Without a knock nor doorbell, I made my way inside like this was my second home, though honestly, it truly is.

I looked around the hallway, and ran to the kitchen, knowing every place of this by heart.

"Hey Sally!" I greeted my best friend's mother. She turned around, whipped her messy bun to the side and flicked some strands off of it.

She smiled at me "Hello, Annabeth. Glad you can make it!"

"Of course!" I chirped, grinning.

It seemed like an ordinary routine, Sally being surprised and glad to see me here. Honestly, she shouldn't be surprised, I thought she would get used to me coming here daily.

I heard loud pangs of footsteps bang on the stairs as the person came down. His bright sea green eyes gleaming with joy met mines as he ran towards me.

"Annabeth!" He announced, engulfed me in a hug. I laughed and later pushed him off, playfully.

"So are you two excited?" Sally asked, and grinned brightly. I heard Percy send whoops of cheers leaving me curious and having me wear a questioning mask.

"What do you mean?" I pursed my lips, annoyed at the fact that I was the only one who didn't know.

Sally laughed and kneeled down to face me. She tucked a loose strand from my ponytail behind my ear, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Baking cookies of course!"

A grin broke out on my face as an aura of excitement exploded around me. "Really?" I exclaimed cheerfully, jumping the slightest.

Sally bakes the most amazing cookies that ever came in contact to this planet. They are literally to die for. It's heaven in your mouth. Cookies are the most beautiful creatures of man kind, I will forever be mesmerized by them.

Sally nodded, and chuckled humourously. I turned to look at Percy and he was grinning as well, clearly excited, that's for sure.

Sally walked to the nearest closet and grabbed two aprons for myself and Percy. I happily obliged and wrapped the straps in a knot , removing the wrinkles. Percy on the other hand had the arm hole where his head is and the straps, attaching itself to the improper pair. When he saw me looking at him, he chuckled innocently while I let out an eye roll.

"Tsk-tsk." I shook my head, a smile quivering at the corner of my lips. I quickly helped him with his current problem, eager to start the baking.

I saw Sally pulling out many baking ingredients and setting it on the table. She later tucked herself in her own personalized apron and looked at us.

"Ready?" She announced, waiting for replies.

I replied with a "Yes, Sally." though Percy differed from it and clashed with mines answering with a "Yeah, mommy!"

"Okay. Perce...get the bowl" Sally addressed Percy, waiting for the bowl. Percy came back with a pumpkin bowl, grinning.

"Isn't that a Halloween bowl?" I asked, staring at it.

Percy nodded, stroking it as if there was candy inside. I rolled my eyes, setting for an argument when Percy beat me to it.

"Mommy, we can use it right?" He asked, lashing his bambi eyes and batting it, knowing his mom is a sucker for it.

C'mon Sally, be strong!

I saw her hesitate a bit, and a sliver of hope was growing inside me. But when she nodded her head, it was crushed, causing me to glare at Percy and grumble. He was smirking triumphal and stuck out his tongue. Mature.

I scrunched my nose and pouted.

"Annabeth, crack the eggs." Sally ordered, passing me two eggs. I heard Percy gasp from the corner of my ears as it was my turn to smirk.

The best part of baking is cracking the eggs. Cracking the eggs is great but making Percy jealous is just an added bonus. After I finished cracking the eggs, I whipped my head to look at Percy and smiled at him innocently. Our positions minutes ago were now switched.

"Can someone get the sugar please?" Sally called out, sending Percy and I grinning viciously.

"Let the games begin." I mouthed out to him and he slowly nodded his head.

Percy used his fingers to count down from three. As soon as one flashed, I quickly ran to the cupboards at the back. I know from memory that the sugar is at the top of the shelf. Percy was soon beside me, also noticing that the can of sugar was planted at the top corner. My eyes later switched to the only chair and I pushed it in front of the cupboard. With a blink of an eye, Percy is automatically standing on it, reaching for the sugar and running to his mom.

"That's right, run." I snarled at him, running back to the kitchen.

"Thank you sweetie." Sally kissed Percy's cheeks as she starts scruffs hair.

Percy walked towards me, but I swiftly swiveled behind him, reaching out a leg. In a flash, I saw Percy stumbled and lost his balance, but sadly for me. He later caught his balance and stabled himself. I snarled, sighing that my plan failed.

I looked at the cookbook Sally was following. I saw flour written in clear, big, red letters. This was a chance to redeem myself, beating Percy of course. I opened the cupboards and grasped on the big bag of flour. Cradling it, I penguin walked to Sally and before she can ask for her next ingredient, she turned around opening her mouth which slowly subsides to a grin.

"Annabeth, aren't you a smart one?" Sally praised, taking the flour from mines and slightly starts to tickle my stomach.

I smiled and giggled, shooting Percy a side smirk.

"Now, I'll handle the rest of the ingredients since it allows adulty work. But Perce, hon.

Stop standing there and pour the chocolate chips!" Sally teased, giving Percy the bowl of her homemade blue chocolate chips.

I sneaked a chocolate chip and tossed it in my mouth. I stalked my way behind Percy and tapped his shoulder. He turned to his right side and I reached my arms towards his left side and grabbed a fist full of chocolate chips. I leaned on the fridge, popping chocolate chips in my mouth,closing my eyes in satisfaction.

"Mmm. Sally. These are sooooo soooo, veery good!" I sang, shoving more chocolate chips inside my mouth.

Sally chuckled. "Blue for my husband and my son." I rolled my eyes as Percy was practically eating the bowl alive.

"Percy. Don't eat all of the chocolate! Put it in the bowl!" Sally scolded, breaking Percy out of his eating spree.

"Yeah Percy." I chirped, throwing more chocolate chips into my mouth. From the pile of chocolate chips in my hand, Sally stole a few.

"You too, Annie." Sally smirked, leaving Percy and I to whine at our thief.

"Oh quit whining." Sally ordered, using the nagging finger teasingly.

Sally walked towards the bowl and tossed in more ingredients, leaving Percy and I to just sit on the table.

I turned to look at Percy, my back faced towards Sally. Percy mirrored me.

"I still have some chips." I whispered reaching out my palm.

Percy gasped and grinned. "Annie. You're the best" I rolled my eyes as we devoured the chocolate chips and sighing from the heavenly taste. But it came to the last two when the end of the world striked. I passed Percy a chocolate chip and held mines.

"On the count of three." I whispered. I counted down and the moment I spoke _1_, I tossed

the last chip inside my mouth, savoring the taste and closing my eyes, smiling.

Without me knowing, Sally turned around. "Okay and we're almost finish, now- Wait what are you two doing?"

I bulged out my eyes. "Uhh..."I panicky looked at Percy hoping he could explain. "You do it, you're the smart one!" His excuse was.

I would roll my eyes but I was shocked. "Well Sally...we were...you know...sleeping...from waiting too long..because you wouldn't hurry up, yeah hurry up. That's it." I sputtered out, proud of my lie.

"Okaaay," Sally dragged on, slightly doubting my white lie. "Whisk the batter. I'll come in 10 minutes or so...I'm going to watch TV. Don't make any mess!"

Percy pulled out a drawer and took out a whisk. One whisk. We're going to have a little bit of trouble aren't we. Percy clutched on the whisk and spun it in a clockwise motion as the batter was loosening up.

I scrunched my nose and grumbled at the fact that he got to whisk.

I walked to Percy, shoving him to the side and stole the whisk from him. I giggled,

watching him on the ground and whisked happily. Percy pushed himself off the floor. He took some of the batter with a spoon and flicked it towards me.

I looked at him, wiping the batter off and gave him a death glare. "Percy." I screeched.

He replied by flashing me a grin.

I took some of the flour in my hand and threw it at him, marking his jet black hair with white. I chuckled. "You look old." I remarked.

Percy countered back my whipping me sugar from the container. I lashed out water at him, letting it drip down his face.

"You shouldn't have stole the whisk." Percy taunted, grinning mischievously.

I rolled my eyes and found an egg on the counter. I took grasp of it, looking at Percy. I saw his green eyes bulge out and raised is hands in surrender.

"Annabeth..nnn-noo." He nervously calmed me down. But it was too late, I already chucked the egg at him, landing on his chest. In disgust he wiped it off his chest and growled. He took some of the melted butter and poured it on my head, draping over my honey blonde hair, which made it even brighter due to the butter.

I walked to the fridge and took out the milk. I turned to look at Percy and I lashed some of the milk at him.

He dodged it with ease but he was too busy dancing victoriously that he didn't see my second attack.

I smirked, watching him slip at the milk. I took his slip as an advantage and flicked some more flour on him. Where his cheeks were flour contaminated, I kneeled down at him and wrote my name in sloppy writing. I licked the flour off my finger and chuckled. Percy was glowering up at me, with me being slightly taller. He wasn't finished yet. He ran to the open fridge and whipped out the whip cream.

Coincidence, eh?

He turned to me and started spraying the cream at me. I walked back slowly, trying to avoid the cream but I was at a dead end; I was now leaning on the cupboard. Percy grinned and sprayed more cream at me. I laughed and felt the creamed go inside my mouth. I licked the cream and ate it. I started flicking ice cream towards Percy and laughed. He took another tub and we were just chucking it at each other, laughing and grinning.

I heard footsteps mark my ear and like magic, Sally was just standing in front of us.

"What did you two do this time?" She scolded us, but I seem to take notice of the smile twitching to just break free.

She had a stern face smothering her but there's that slight twitch on the corner of her lip made me doubt her anger.

I nudge Percy and he quivered his head to look at me "It's your turn to explain! Did it the last time!" I hissed.

"Well mommy..we uhhh..I love you?" Percy choked out, fiddling with his feet.

I saw Sally smile a bit and rolled her eyes. Her face soften up. "It's alright. I'll clean up. Go outside, I'll call you when the cookies are ready!"

I walked to the living room with Percy by my side. I yawned, my eyes weary.

"I'll take a nap for a while, then we'll go outside. 'Kay?" I said tiredly. Without a response I laid myself on Percy's couch and dozed myself to sleep.

* * *

"I wanna go on the computer...what's the website again?" Percy asked sweetly, shaking me again.

I mentally rolled my eyes and groaned. "Urgmhhmm..." I replied, annoyance laced in between my words.

Percy sighed desperately and shook me hard. "Annnaaaabeth! I don't know how to use the computer! Just give me the website." He whined, shaking me harder.

I moaned loudly and whipped myself to look at him dead in the eye. My air was spread everywhere, and annoyance was splattered on my face. My eyes merged into a glare, all my hatred, and irritation mixed with it.

I groaned loudly and threw a pillow at Percy's face. I grabbed the pen and paper left on the table, my hands still shaky from waking up. My eyes were weary and half opened. In sloppy writing, I wrote _' www. leavemealone .com'_.

"Leave me alone!" I growled, throwing the paper towards paper and going back to sleep.

I can hear Percy chuckling and his footsteps leading towards the computer.

My ears opened up to hear the loud and slow typing Percy was making. He made numerous clickings and gruntings, probably in frustration. I chuckled to myself, satisfied at my revenge.

"MOOOM! THE COMPUTER IS NOT WORKING!" Percy yelled irksomely, making those loud clicking sounds again.

"In a minute!" Sally yelled back.

"MOOOOOM!" Percy peevishly yelled back, getting annoyed by the moment.

I can practically hear Sally's eyes rolling. "What is it now?" Sally said trenchantly, slightly glaring at her son.

"Mom, the computer is not working!"

Sally pursed her lips, though I'm having trouble seeing it through my peaked and squinted eyes. "Why so?"

"I've been trying to type down this address Annabeth gave me." Percy querulously said, passing the note I gave him.

Sally grabbed the note and anaylzed. Her expression went from irritation, confusion to risible.

"Annabeth gave you this?" Sally questioned, chuckling.

Percy nodded, his eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah."

Sally then turned to look at me, I can see humour in her eyes. "Ah, Percy. You don't wake up ladies! They'll plan revenge!"

* * *

"Whoa. Perce, you have a bike?" I looked at the beauty, smiling.

Percy on the other hand was biting his lip and rubbing his neck. "Uhh, yeah."

"Can I ride it?" I asked, grinning, hope shining in my gray eyes. "Pweeease?"

I nodded, smiling. With Percy's permission, I hopped on the bike. I adjusted my body to get used to the feeling of the bike. I stabled myself on the seat, my feet on tiptoe form in order for me not to tip over. I suddenly felt the ghost on my head, realizing I'm missing something.

"Hey? You have a helmet?" I raised my eyebrows, eager to ride. Percy tossed his helmet and I quickly strapped it on.

I pushed myself, moving the bike to the sidewalk.

Once I was on the sidewalk, I positioned myself, my back straight. I took grasp on the handles. I pressed on the brakes making sure it works. I smiled as I came to an abrupt stop. I moved the pedals, in a circular motion and leaned forward, to ride faster. I pedaled faster, letting myself cut through the wind. My ponytail was flapping around as I came speeding up. The trees came as a blur to me, just smudges of green. It was a quiet neighbourhood, not that many cars. I scrunched my back and cocked my head forward, slicing through the air much cleaner. I squint my eyes and laughed with glee. I pedaled faster and made a quick and swift turn as I rode around the block. My hair was flying faster, moving with me. I made few turns and felt the wind spraying all over my face. I saw Percy just standing there awkwardly. I pedaled faster and sliced the breaks, stopping with such quick and precise agility.

I balanced myself on one leg, took off the helmet and held the bike making sure it doesn't fall. I wiped a sweat bead that trickled down my forehead. "That was incredible." I panted heavily and smiled.

I tossed the helmet to Percy and hopped off the bike. I wheeled it towards him so now we were face to face. "Give it a try."

Percy stumbled a bit and rubbed his neck more. "I...ehh..err" I rose an eyebrow,waiting for an explanation.

"Huh?"

"Well..I sorta...I...I don't know how to ride bike!" Percy blurted out, as he rushed the words out of his mouth.

"But I see you ride your bike all the time!" I argued, hands on my hips

"Yeaaah...but that's a four wheeler..and that's..." Percy cocked his head in the direction of the bike.

Oh.

"Well how come you didn't teach yourself?"

"Dad won't teach me." Percy muttered, a pain look far away in his eyes.

I felt a twang of guilt washed over me as I reached a hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"How 'bout I teach you instead?" I offered, smiling. He looked up at me and bobbed his head eagerly.

"Okay, Perce. Get on the bike." I ordered.

"Bu-"

"No buts." I hissed, which caused Percy to laugh.

"You said butts." He informed me, chuckling the slightest.

"Whatever." I waved off. "Now on the bike." Percy obliged to my orders and positioned himself on the bike. He wobbled a couple of times but he caught himself with simplicity.

"Okay. Just pedal. I'll be holding on to you, so you won't fall. I promise." I swore, as I held on to his back.

Percy scrunched his back so he was comfortable. I felt the bike jerk forward a bit. This kept repeating for a few moments. Once Percy gained confidence with himself he moved the pedals, slowly but surely. He pedaled much faster than his usual ordinary pace and I had to skip with him, in order to stay with him. He wobbled a slight and I quickly caught him, making him not crash to the ground.

"Annabeth, this is sooo fun!" Percy noted, laughing.

"It will be even more fun once I let go." I hinted, nudging him a slight.

"NOO. You're not letting go of me."Percy warned, but fright was laced in his words.

"Relax. When you're ready." I cooed, calmness weaving in my words.

Percy pedaled a little more faster, and I had to run to keep up with him. I pushed his back

forward, making him have more advantages into not falling. This went on for a couple of blocks.

"You do know how to brake right?"

"Brake?" Percy asked, curiously.

"To stop. You just press those things on the bars."

"You mean this?" Percy pressed the brakes, causing the bike to jerk back and me to yelp in surprise.

"Yes. _Perfect_." I groaned sarcastically.

Percy moved the bike faster, beating the speed records he had before, and this made me run even more, reaching out my hand to hold on to him. For a second, he surprised me of the sudden speed and I lost my hold of him. But what surprised me even more was that he was holding on perfectly fine. I smirked. I think it's time.

I ran faster to keep up with him and held his back, just so he won't suspect my sudden disappearance. This whole cycle kept repeating and it was driving me insane. As Percy was speeding up faster, I left my hand in the air, ghosting on its previous positioned.

Before you know it, Percy was riding his bike on his own, funny thing is that he doesn't know I'm no longer holding on to him.

"Percy!" I called out, watching him from a distance. I saw the bike wobble and that made me regret what I just did.

But the bike quickly gained its balance and the rider jerked his head to look at me. Even from here, I saw Percy's green eyes bulging at me.

"Annabeth?" I nodded my head.

"Bu-bu-but, you were ju-just here and...Did I really?" Percy slowly lost his 'stumble on my words' phase to complete amaze and proud at himself.

I walked towards him and nodded, smiling. "Yep." I informed him, popping the 'p'. "You did the last few moments all by yourself."

Percy blinked his eyes and his lips slowly merged into a full out grin. "Pinky swear."

Percy reached out his pinky and I laughed, hooking my pinkie towards him.

"Yes. Pinky swear."

"No way. I..I actually did that?" He asked exaggerated. His eyes were doe shaped, surprised at the accomplishment he achieved. A huge grin escape on his face as he wore that proud smile.

"Yes Perce." I reassured him.

"I rode. It without your help?" He continued, dragging his concern. He kept doubting me and that made me irritated and agitated with my green eyed friend.

"Yes Percy."

"Like the whole thing?"

"Yes Percy."

"I-"

"YES Percy!" I chuckled, using my hands to support my theatrical performance.

"You want to ride together?" He asked me, realizing the fact and changing to a whole different state.

"But we only have one bike." I pointed out the logic.

"Yeah, but don't you have your own bike?" He questioned, his eyebrows knitted together. "Besides, Blackjack is lonely."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Blackjack, you named your bike?"

Percy shrugged, smiled and nodded proudly.

"Ohhh." And with that said, I ran back to my house and entered the side door.

Behind the plants, I saw my silver bike, sunlight reflecting on it and bouncing in my eyes. It was very shiny, that's for sure and pretty fast if I say do so myself. I hopped on my bike and strapped on the helmet which was anchored to the handle bars. I wheeled myself back to

Percy's house and made a clean cut breaking right in front of him.

"Ready?" Percy asked me, eying my bike in amazement.

"Yep." I said in a duh tone, waiting for the adrenaline rush to flow.

Percy wheeled himself forward, pedaling around the block and moving with the wind current.

I pushed my biked forward, catching up and now trailing right behind him.

I surpassed him as I quickened my pace. But when a rock was in front of me, the speed of what I was going on contradicted with the rock. The bike automatically jerked back, and in a flash it pushed me off the seat, and caused me to fly and clash towards the ground, my knee crashing first. I let out a shrill of pain out of me, as I grasp on my knee. Tears started flowing out of my eye, not handling the pain too well. I rocked myself back and forth and winced seeing the blood mark my fingers. I seethe in some air and started shaking at the pain. I forced my tears to stay put and dared them to leak. I massaged my knee, trying to stop the blood from flowing.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled out, throwing his bike to his neighbours lawn as he rushed forward towards me. He kneeled down and cradled me in his arms.

He analyzed my cut and looked at me.

"You think you can walk back to my house?" He asked, concern splattered in his eyes.

I nodded grimly, but masked the pain.

I pushed myself off the cement and walked. The moment I leaned on where my cut was planted, I limped and winced crashing to the ground once again. Tears started flowing out of my eye, despite my attempts to keep them in place. I started shaking from the pan, panting heavily. My knee throbbed heavily, with little scratches on my chin and arm to match.

"Annabeth. Let me help you." Percy pacified me, whispering his words softly.

"No. I'm fine. I can do it myself." I crossed my arms and grumbled. A stubborn aura was now choking me.

"Annabeth. I'm helping you. You're hurt." Percy laid flat on the ground, raising an eyebrow but I know I can trust him. He looked determined, determined to help me.

I didn't need his help, I'm not that hurt. I can walk on my own back to his house. the cut is nothing, everyone gets hurt from time to time. I groaned as I tried lifting my left arm. Percy watched me amusingly, but concern was still on his face.

"But why, huh?" I retorted, waiting for an answer.

He _didn't_ have to help me. It's not his job to.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Because I'm your best friend."

* * *

**Ah, that was an 'Aww' moment for me at the end. Percy, loyal friend, I love it:) Hope you like the chapter! Next chapter is Age 8...spoiler alert...someone is turning 8!**

**R&R "Because I'm your best friend."**


	4. Chapter 3:Birthdays, competitions (Age 8

**Title**: Box of Crayons

**Summary:** Because of a box of crayons, Percy and Annabeth are best friends for life. They share their food, their secrets, and even each other's first kiss. All of a sudden, Percy's move causes their fairy tale friendship to splinter and rain clouds to appear. But when the green-eyed boy comes back, will everything remain back to the way it was?

**Pairings**: Percabeth, obviously. Little, well some hints of Tratie, Thalico, and Jasper.

**Warning:** Swearing, dark themes at some parts; rarely. May be Out of Character but when the story is AU (AH), it's bound to happen, though I try to keep them in character. For the sake of the book, the Stolls are twins in this, alright?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson or songs mentioned. Thought it's pretty obvious.

**Point of View (POV)** Percy's

**Shout Outs: Shandia99(**To answer your question, the chapter they turn 13 is three or two chapters away)**, Scarlett di Angelo(**What update, huh? And thank you:) )**, Peggy, infinity heart star lightning(**Thank you so much x)**, BlueBerrySourStraps(**THANK YOU)**, fi13ns(**Thank you)** , wizardrocks,destiel-at-221b, Neko-chan2604 , SummerSpirit18(**Thank you Flavster, and yeah changed it to fit, haha)**, greendaylover306(**Yep, six. AH! Green Day:) )**, thestoryreader99 , HappyOwl(**Thank you:) )** , Athena's gray owl(**Thank you.)** , PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain(**Your review always makes my day, trust me. It inspires me to write and it makes me feel better. (: )** , BooBird12, Lexie Daughter of Athena(**Fellow swiftie? I enjoy a lot of her songs, I only know a lot since my sister is a HUGE swiftie but I don't know about me.)**, AlexisFoy27(**HAHA, yeah ;) Story title or chapter title?)** , Percabethlvrknowsall (**I trust you, haha)**, NeonHedgehog , SuzieDaughterOfHermes, Apeni (**I love the song too, catchy~)** , TimeLadyofTARDIS (***claps* Hey, you're better than me.) **, Lollypops101, August1999,daughterofwisdomandwater22**.

**Author's Note:** Whoop! 109 reviews, that's amazing, really. I was astonished at the feedback, and trust me, it inspires me each day. Thank you, thank you x. So, this chapter, they are eight years old. The story will age all the way until they reach 13 years old, then it will suddenly leap to 16, alright?

I'd like to thank my beta, **BlueBerrySourStraps**, she has AMAZING stories and you need to read them, ASAP.

By the way, I update on **MONDAYS. **If I miss an update on Monday, it's more likely I'll update on the next Monday rather than on a Tuesday and such. Alright? My updates are usually ranged in a one-two weeks span, although leaning towards a one week span; mostly weekly updates.

There was actually a lot of winners for the guess the song. I want pudding so that's the reason I'm not listing the winners. The song was **I'd Lie **by _Taylor Swift. _

Guess the song in the quotations, alright. Get it correct and you'll get a preview.

* * *

"_**I'd do anything, there's nothing I won't do…**_

_**I'd do anything, 'cause I know I won't forget you."**_

**Chapter Four: **Birthdays, competitions and Capture the Flag

_***Ding, Dong***_

The door swiveled open as it revealed an overly excited grey-eyed girl.

"Percy!" She greeted me, grinning from ear to ear. I went inside her house and turned back to wave good bye to my father.

I reached out the present behind me and I passed it to Annabeth. "Happy Birthday, Annabeth."

I smiled at her bright face, practically staring at the present from curiosity.

"Well thanks, Perce. The big 8 years old. Almost a big deal as the big 1, 0." I chuckled, nodding my head.

"Sucks that you're older than me." I muttered and looked down as Annabeth moved my hair.

Annabeth chuckled and smirked. She walked into the living room and I trailed behind her. I saw Athena in the kitchen working on some desserts for her daughter's party.

"Hey, Ms Chase." I greeted warmly. Athena broke her gaze form her cutting board to look at me.

"Wel,l hello there, Percy. Looks like you've grown up!" She came over me and messed my hair.

"You're even wearing a tie! Wonder how long that took you?" She teased me.

"Only 6 minutes, Athena!" I exclaim, proudly with a smirk of triumph.

Athena laughed. "Well that's an accomplishment, son. Now go, have fun!"

I nodded, smiling and running along to my friends.

"Hey Perce!" I heard Grover calling out to me, running to me making his strawberry brown hair flop side to side.

I shot him a high five and grinned. "Hey, man."

Grover then turned all serious and looked around to see if anyone was ease dropping. I just stood there, dumbfounded.

"What did you get smarty pants?" He whispered, still looking if anyone was watching.

I rolled my eyes. "You first."

Grover pursed his lips and sighed. "Got her these clothes, now your turn!"

"Gotta wait to find out." I whispered snarkly, as I teased him with a wink.

Out of the shadows, a boy known for his shaggy black hair came out, with his usual smirk. "I see you're discussing about presents." Nico announced.

"Yeep." I replied, popping the 'p' "I got this in the bag."

Grover looked at me with wide eyes, and then a laugh escaped out of his mouth. "You sure about that Perce? I think I'm gonna win this."

"You think you can beat Thalia who always bring the best presents?" I nodded, leaving Nico to snort.

"Nu-uh. I'll be winning, dudes. I already won 3 times." Nico grinned triumphal, rubbing it in our faces.

"But you're not first." I mumbled, eyes slightly closed.

"Well, neither are you!" Nico retorted, crossing his arms.

"Who exactly is second, in giving the best gifts to people?" Grover asked, curiously.

Nico and I looked at each other and grinned at Grover. "I am." We said in unison causing some arguments to set.

"HEY!" I exclaimed, looking at him.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Nico countered back, beating my glare.

"I AM!" We again said in unison, causing both of us to grumble.

"Okay, okay. We'll just have to wait when it's present time, okay?" Grover soothes both of us as he used the calming hands.

I walked to sit down on the couch and just sat there with the rest of the others.

"Soooo..." I heard the oldest clone start as he was drumming on the table with his fingers.

"Gosh, I can't believe we're actually related." I heard Annabeth mutter, bringing her head in her hands.

"Aww...Annie. You looooove us!" I heard clone 2, Connor, coo while battering his eyes.

I saw Annabeth perk up and lift her head, shooting Travis and Connor side glares while mumble something about cousins.

"Oh! What movie are we gonna watch?" Thalia asked, looking at all of us for answers.

I replied with a shrug and just pointed towards Annabeth.

"Well what do you want to watch?" Annabeth thought, looking at each one of us.

"Cars?" Grover suggested, excitement gleaming in his melted chocolate eyes.

"How 'bout we make a whole list of suggestions?" A girl from my class name Katie asked, putting her caramel hair back in its ponytail.

"Yeah, let's do that." Annabeth agreed, nodding. She pulled out a pen and paper, scribbling some words.

"Oooh! I got it, NEMO!" I grinned. And when I said that, everyone's eyes were bulging out.

"Noo!" Everyone screamed, leaving me to shrink in my seat.

"Gee. thanks." I muttered under my breath, pouting a slight.

"Aw, c'mon Perce. We watched that a billion times!" Annabeth hinted, giving me a small smile.

"But it's a classic tha-" I started but Annabeth and Thalia cut me off.

"..that shows a fish TAIL of family and the natural beauty of ocean creatures." They mimic me, mixing in some sarcasm.

"EXACLY!" I exclaimed, jumping from the couch putting on a show.

"Sit down Perce." Nico rolled his eyes as he informed me.

"Beauty and the Beast? It's a classic?" Annabeth looked at us, smiling.

I shrugged. "Can't see the harm in that."

I felt both Thalia and Nico slap each of my arms. "Are you crazy?!" Thalia yelled, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I AM NOT gonna watch a Disney's Princess MOVIE! No matter what you say!" Nico declared, preparing for an argument.

"YEAH! NEVER!" Thalia announced as she agreed with Nico.

* * *

"Gaah. I can't believe I agreed to this." Thalia whined, pushing her legs inside the couch.

"Shush, Thals. This movies is good." I mumbled, completely brainwashed from the movie while munching on some popcorn.

Thalia nudged me and rolled her eyes, but I still kept my eyes on the screen looking at it in awe.

"That Gaston guy is a jerk." I stated, as I threw the popcorn at the screen aiming at Gaston's huge head.

"Bulls eye!" I cheered, standing on the couch and throwing my arms in the air as the butter from the popcorn marked the spot where I supposedly aimed at Gaston's face.

"Isn't Belle wonderful? I would love those books she ever read." Annabeth sighed, and wondered as Katie nodded.

"Ssshhh" I hissed, chucking popcorn and flinging it towards Annabeth.

I stared at the TV, concentrating on the beautiful plot.

"Noo, Belle! Don't leave the Beast!" I heard Connor cry as he pulled his head forward, his eyes focused on the screen and his face showing agony.

"Listen to Travis!" I called out, throwing more popcorn at the screen.

"Connor." Connor corrected me, stiffly.

"I mean Connor. Belle, listen to him!" I screamed, jumping and covering my eyes form the screen.

"Percy, calm down." Annabeth chuckled, shoving the pillow at me.

"Noo!" I chucked the pillow back at her. "You're distracting me!"

"Oh and Perce, The Beast and the rest of his servants in the castle turn back to humans. Just saying." Annabeth coughed, blurting out the secrets as she smirked at my expression.

"ANNIE! SPOOOILER ALERT!" I blurted out, looking at her wild eyes, shoving a pillow at her once again.

Annabeth laughed. "What? You were bound to know about it sooner."

I started grumbling and watched the movie in peace.

"Oh, gosh Percy, bless your soul." I heard Thalia mutter from the corner.

I watched the movie as the ending finally came. Annabeth's spoiler already passed causing some complaints coming from yours truly. I watched as the ending where the Beast transforms to his human form. Belle is later put into the legendary yellow dress and they share a dance.

The two sang like love birds and it was just...

"Percy?" Nico slapped my arm "Are you seriously crying?"

I coughed nervously and repositioned myself. "Uh...nooo..."

"Admit it, you so were." Annabeth sneered, analyzing for any of my tear marks.

I rolled my eyes. "You're suppose to believe me, I wasn't!" I whined, acting a perform that's overly. exaggerated

The two couple were dancing and swaying along to their own music as their mouth open and let out a heavenly sound. I suddenly caught the tune with ease and I cupped my mouth. At first, I started. Humming along to the song but that's was just the beginning.

"Tale as old as time..." I sang to myself smiling at the screen. "..daaa...uhh...barely even friends... "

"Beauty and the beast..." I chirped and held the long tune. I turned to look at my friends, each and every one of them and the results were the same. Annabeth was staring at me with wide eyes. The clones were looking at me like I have a squirrel down my pants. Thalia, well she was amused that's for sure. Nico just kept his straight face but I can tell he liked my performance. Grover was just...speechless (probably from my amazing singing).

"What the heck was that?" Thalia blurted out, laughing.

"My wonderful singing." I had my nose up and ignored the sarcasm leaking from her words.

"OH, my, Perce." I heard Annabeth mutter as she just looked at me strangely.

I had a blank expression on my face. "What?"

"Never mind." Annabeth sighed, chuckling a slight.

"Soooo...what now?" Grover looked at us, with wondering eyes.

Connor appeared with a pizza clutching in his hands as he was taking monstrous bites. "What did I miss?" Connor chewed loudly, clearly not listening to Annabeth's manner rant.

"Dude, where did you get the pizza?" Thalia asked, staring at the pizza like it was the only food on Earth.

"Kit-" Connor took another bite, and swallowed deeply. "..chen"

The moment he said those words were immediately implanted in each and everyone's head.

We all ran to the kitchen like bulls in a mad rampage and quickly searched for our prey but in this case, our food.

I quickly stole a slice from the box and munched on it. "Wow. Thank you soo much Athena." I announced, smiling at her. She gave me a chuckle as her reply.

I saw Thalia filling a plate, wait scratch that, a bowl and was practically creating a mini mountain of desserts and junk food. I walked over her and stole some chips piled at the top. Before she can make a complain, I flashed a smile. I walked over to the dining room and set my plate on the table beside Annabeth.

"Ohh, my. This is heaven, Annie." Thalia announced, setting on a seat across from me.

I nodded my head, agreeing with her completely. "Yeaa...I believe this is homemade pizza?"

Annabeth slapped my arm. "You idiot. You help my mom and I bake this pizza!"

Thalia laughed while I prepared for an excuse. "Well...sometimes I forget things."

Travis came into the dining room, handling two sets of paper plates and balancing it in each of his hands. "Oooh! Anniebeth said a baaaad wooord!" Travis sang, shaking his head as if to show disappointment.

Annabeth rolled her eyes which always becomes a specialty for her.

"Please, Travis. The word idiot comes from idiotic which is basically a short form of the longer word. Idiotic to me sounds more mature and rather sophisticated compare to idiot which is hard to understand due to the fact they both mean the same and have rather similar pronunciations and spelling." Annabeth declared, looking like a teacher rather than a new 8 year old.

"Uhhh..."Was all Travis can reply leaving Nico to snort behind him and settling on a seat.

"Sooo...I got a joke folks!"

Travis suggested, setting his cupcake down.

"Okay, shoot." Nico nodded, waiting to hear.

"Okay...get ready," Travis prepared himself "Why did Piglet, Eeyore, and Christopher Robin stick their heads down the toilet?"

Travis all looked at us but we just gave him blank stares. Though he wouldn't give up. "Okay, what?" I asked, waiting for the joke.

"Easy, they were looking for Pooh!" Travis chuckled, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and I join with him.

Grover looked at him with wondering eyes. "What? I don't, I don't understand."

"Oh, gosh Grover." Travis smiled. "Well you know poo and the toilet and Pooh Bear, well-"

"Yeah. Travis. That's enough." Annabeth addressed.

"Soo, guys. When we're finish eating. My mom said we can have a water gun fight?" Annabeth stated as she took another bite of a chicken wing.

All of a sudden, Thalia dropped her pizza and looked at us with a victorious expression looming in her eyes. "It's on. I'm soo gonna dominate this whole battle."

* * *

I filled up my given water gun and loaded it with as much water capacity it can handle. I finished, not only the gun wet, but I was also. I ran back to my friends to see them getting their so called weapons ready for the field. I watched Thalia ring a bunch of water balloons on her belt, Nico adjusting himself with his two guns, the clones clutching on matching water guns, Katie, with just had an ordinary water gun in her hands, Grover who was grasping on a bucket of water and water balloons and Annabeth, who had a tiny squirter in her hands.

"Whoh, Annie, you're gonna go in battle with THAT." Thalia exclaimed, pointing at Anabeth's weapon and looking bewildered.

"Never underestimate the squirter." Annabeth pursed her lips as she blew on her squirter's tip.

Thalia rolled her eyes and made a sarcastic sound of a yes.

"Capture the flag?" Nico suggested, dragging his two water guns.

I grinned. "Yeaaah!"

"Okay, teams?" Annabeth organized, as she looks at all of us.

"Well there's , 8 of us, how's that gonna work then?" Grover did the math, using his fingers.

"Four and four." Annabeth stated with a DUH tone.

"No, what's the team?" Grover rephrased himself.

"Well Nico has to be in one team and the clones in different teams..." Annabeth pointed out.

"So let those two team captains choose their own members..."

"OOOOH! We choose first!" Travis announced. "KATIE!"

Katie rolled her eyes as she dragged herself to go stand beside them.

"Percy." Nico called me.

"Annabeth." Connor told Annie to come with him.

"Thals!" I yelled, as I prepared my water gun.

"Well Hmm...GROVER!" Travis teased.

We split up the field, or should I say neighborhood. We put our bright blue flag and planted it in a bush of blueberries.

"Who's guarding?" I whispered, trying to keep my cover low.

"How 'bout we try something new? No defense, just full out offense?" Thalia suggested, grinning maniacally.

"Shouldn't we at least have one?" Grover chimed in. "'Cause I'll be gladly to."

Nico shrugged. "I guess if you want to."

"So we just charge and split three ways? Just search and run?" I clarified, looking at my two scheming friends.

"Yep." They said in unison, popping the 'p' hard.

I saw the other team waiting for us at the line separating both our territories. We just glared at each other, trying to scare the opposing team.

"3, 2," Thalia yelled, setting herself in a perfect running stance. "ONE!"

And the three of us just set off running, squirting anyone who came in our way. I found Travis trailing behind me. I darted, weaving in between the trees and shooting him when I found I quickened my pace. Every time I laced myself though the threes, I would spray water at him most likely the face. I jumped as stones were gradually blocking my way. I made the mistake of looking back, and slowly lost my pace. Though Travis didn't in fact he gained some. He was speeding up faster and my legs started burning. As I was bearing the pain my legs were holding, a bright fuzz of red smacked me in the eye as realization dawned on me.

That's the flag.

I let my eyes wander around the place, looking for my teammates and I saw. Thalia way too busy fighting off Katie and Annabeth. Nico was running in great speed, swiftly moving from side to side, not one scratch on him. Nico moved himself from many sides, toying with Connor watching his falls in amusement.

"Nico!" I whistled, waving my arms to get his attention. I whipped my head and tuned to look at Travis, automatically I pushed the nozzle and immediately water squirted out and drooled on his face. I used that as a distraction.

"The flag!" I called out, pointing towards the red beast.

And with that said Nico darted himself with lightning speed, creating a blur of him in my eyes. I got distracted a tad too long and I didn't sense Travis tagging me.

"Got you." He smirked and just left.

So here I am, just sitting here and watching, not getting unfrozen from my team mates. Oh joy.

I saw Thalia weaving her two 'cops' in numerous obstacles and leaving them to sweat. But all of a sudden, Nico barged in and quicken his speed, not even Connor can catch him. He ripped the wind and just broke through. He saw the bright red fury mark his dark flames and just took the flag. I send whoops of cheers as did Thalia as we watched Nico run to our territory, nobody daring to catch him. He moved his legs, and it looks surreal.

Just as he crashed into our territory, he screamed victory and well...I did too.

But the sad thing is, is that our opposing team was no longer there. After Nico took the flag and darted, I didn't see the enemy.

After Nico's victory cry, Thals and I ran up to him, spraying him water and just jumping on each other to celebrate our win.

"You did it, Nico!" I nudge him, grinning ear to ear.

He chuckled, but looked confused. We heard some screams coming from the back of the neighborhood and we all cocked our head in the direction of it, trying to find out what that was.

I soon realized those weren't screams but were battle cries. I looked at both Thalia and Nico with weird expressions. We sent each other agreements by just looking at each other and we scampered to the back. We saw Annabeth holding our flag and her squiter in her hands as she had a smile of victory spread on her face.

"What just happened?" I asked, amused and hysteria was evident.

"Easy. We won." Annabeth stated, smirking.

"Bu-but how? I got the flag!" Nico argued, stomping his foot.

"Well, genius here made a plan." Connor started and later earning a slap by...guess who?

"The flag you got a decoy." Katie clarified.

"We knew you guys would just run and not make a thorough plan. But we took the liberty of making a simple one since we were pressured by time. We put a decoy flag and hid the real one hard. The moment Nico here took the flag, we ran and took yours. So HA. HA. IN YOUR FACE!" Annabeth rubbed her words on our faces.

"Yeah. And her squirter hurts."Grover spoke, rubbing his arms.

From the distance, Thalia grumbled.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU!" All of us sang in a completely off tune.

"Now presents!" Thalia chirped, jumping cheerily.

Athena rolled her eyes as she came. "Sure, Thals. Just call me if you need anything." Athena informed us and went off to the kitchen once again. Make me wonder what she's doing in there.

Thalia turned to look at Nico, Grover and I. "Get ready to lose boys." She flashed us a wink.

"Can I go first?" Katie piped in, smiling. Annabeth nodded, looking at Katie's perfectly wrapped of a present.

Annabeth neatly ripped-if that's even possible- the presents and looked at it. It was a book, hardcover of the original Beauty and the Beast; a book Annabeth wanted so badly.

Annie's eyes popped out. "Oh my, thank you so much Katie!" She embraced Katie in a surprising hug, looking at the book as if it was an angel.

"Katie's in the lead. Obviously." I whispered to Nico, nervous to win this.

The clones both sat on Annabeth's lap and passed her, her present. She looked ready to throw up. She pushed the clones to the floor and looked at them, her hair falling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CUZ!" They sang throwing her winks. She laughed quietly and opened her gift. She pulled out a music box decorated with collages of small pictures. Annabeth gave her cousins side hugs as she admired her present.

Thalia came to us... "A tie." She breathes as I nodded in agreement.

Grover came to Annabeth and passed her a bag. Annabeth opened it and it revealed a silver simple 3/4 shirt with a gift card attached to it.

"Katie's in the lead." I murmured to both of them. Thalia turned to us and smirked. "My turn, folks."

Thalia hauled in a gigantic present and Annabeth looked in awe. "Happy B'day Anne." She smiled toothy at her.

Annabeth opened her present and it revealed a giant box. She ripped open the box and opened it to reveal amounts of news paper all crumpled inside. She shot Thalia a sarcastic look and Thalia gave her a weak smile. Annabeth dug her hand and pulled out a smaller box. With that she opened it and she looked at it as if it's her weakness. "No way." Annabeth murmured.

She showed it to us and it was an EBook.

"Yep. Daddy had some connections and we got it for a really good price." Thalia chirped, smirking at the people who were gawking at her.

I nervously walked to Annabeth handing her my small gift bag. "Uhh...Happy Birthday Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled at me and eagerly opened her present. She pulled out a necklace, one bead attached to it.

"You see, just make the bead every year to summarize it. That's your eight birthday bead." I grinned at her as she cradled it.

She then pulled out another charm bracelet out of it. In that charm, one charm was dangling; a box of crayons.

Annabeth chuckled and she gave me a hug. She muttered in my ear a thank you.

I looked at Thalia and I heard her curse. "Dang it, idiot is in the lead" I just rolled my eyes.

Nico walked up to Thalia and I. "Guess who's taking the trophy home?" He cockily snarled. He went up to Annabeth and gave her, her present.

Annabeth ripped the present open and revealed a clean wit laptop, with a glowing triangle in the center. From the light, Annabeth gawked at it, stuttering.

"Like Thalia, daddy got some connections. But he got this at a price close to free. So Happy Birthday Annie." He stated, gaining confidence from our expressions.

"I-I-I ca-can't believe you got m-me this!" Annabeth stumbled on her words, looking expressionless.

Nico gave her a smile as Annie gave her, her thanks.

"BOOYAH! IN YOUR FACE THALS! I WOOON!" Nico yelled at the top his lungs dancing in the middle of the floor, smirking at Thalia who using all her might to shoot Nico a glare.

* * *

_The gifts may be unrealistic but they have pretty powerful daddies, so that's my explanation._

Review? Read Prove It ( a story of mine and Thalico), alright?

R&R _**"Easy, they were looking for Pooh!"**_


	5. Chapter 4: Twirling Ballerinas? (Age 9)

**Title**: Box of Crayons

**Summary:** Because of a box of crayons, Percy and Annabeth are best friends for life. They share their food, their secrets, even each other's first kiss. All of a sudden, Percy's move causes their fairy tale friendship to splinter and rain clouds to appear. But when the green-eyed boy comes back, will everything remain back to the way it was?

**Pairings:** Percabeth, obviously. Little, well some hints of Tratie, Thalico and Jasper.

**Warning:** Swearing, dark themes at some parts; rarely. May be Out of Character, but when the story is AU (AH), it's bound to happen, though I try to keep them in character. For the sake of the book, the Stolls are twins in this, alright?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson or songs mentioned. Thought it's pretty obvious.

**Point of View (POV:**) Annabeth's

**Shout Outs: destiel-at-221b** (The Jellyfish xsomething),** Guests, Why-not-I-am-that-kind-of-girl, Lexie Daughter of Athena, eastern side sunsets(**Thank you~),** Guest**(Eh, people are entitled to their own opinion on jokes~),** Guest, Snowtiger** (Ah, thank you for those reviews, really made my day),** SummerSpirit18** (I LOVE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST...and Percy's reaction is mine, haha),** BlueBerrySourStraps, Lollypops101, Athena's gray owl, infinity heart star lightning, MidnightShadowx3, PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain** (And I can't wait to write the fluff, ah, I an see it now, haha),** AlexisFoy27** (It makes it more realistic since an immature and adorable person wrote this ;D ),** book weirdo, Grod44** (Oh, wow, that's so cool. I'd love to be in one.),** Major facepalm** (Thank you,)** Random Person with No Name** (Wow, it means a lot to me),** Don'tDisTheSonic, YayPercabeth123, TweetyBaby, Guest** (No can do dude. I don't consider them ageing a prologue since they ARE chapters. I just can't skip to them older since I feel like their relationship won't be showed as strong whereas writing them now proves that statement wrong. Besides, I love writing them ageing, I write for my enjoyment and myself ),** Shandia99** (He suuure is.),** HappyOwl** (Oh yeah, their relationship will defintely develop. You know I'm a major Thalico shipper, haha),** Guest, August1999** (I don't know, but despite the simpleness of your name, it seems so poetic.),** Neko-chan2604,TimeLadyofTARDIS (**Aw, well that meant a lot to me)

**Author's Note**: Hello! So this chapter, it was suppose to be when they were Eight but I realized I already wrote it and I was super excited to write this one so I made it Age Nine. Anyway, I hope you like it. I am so, so, so sorry for the two week span update. In reality, I was going to update last week, but I was too scared to go to the basement where my computer was since I was home alone. Ah, I'm a wimp at times, sorry about that.

Oh my gosh, WOW, 144 reviews. That is fucking insane. Honestly, I can thank all of you endlessly. You are all amazing people, don't forget that. _**Thank you to my bete BlueBerrySourStraps.**_

So, Guess the song in the quotations and you'll get a sneak peak. I don't know if any of you will get this but here's a clue, It's by my favourite band. Listen to it. Check the internet for all I care, I would do it if I were you haha.

* * *

_"I don't care if you don't mind. I'll be there not far behind. I will dare keep in mind. I'll be there for you."_

**Chapter Five: **Twirling Ballerinas?

"Ugh. A sandwich, filled with vegetables, barely any meat." Thalia groaned, sitting down beside me.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Vegetables are good for you." I noted, as I nudged her teasingly.

She pursed her lips and nonetheless, picked out the vegetables and set it aside on a napkin. I stifled a laugh, watching one of my best friend in amusement.

"Hey," Percy greeted, trailed behind my cousins and Nico, sitting down beside me. I smiled at him and nodded my head towards the other friends.

"What do you have for snacks?" Percy asked, trying to peek a look inside my lunchbox.

"Uhm," I replied before scouring for food "I have a cookie..."

"Sold!" Percy yelled, getting many eye rolling. He tossed me his banana muffin and reached for my cookie. "Here, have it."

I happily obliged and nicked off bits of the muffin and shoved it down my throat.

"Oh gosh," Nico chirped, twirled his spaghetti and placed it in his mouth "This is soooo good!"

Thalia shrugged before she grabbed Nico's fork and took a piece of his spaghetti. Before Nico can protest, she already ate the spaghetti. "Not bad, this is really good!" She exclaimed, taking Nico's container.

"Well, there goes my lunch," Nico grumbled, crossing his arms. From the corner, I see Thalia devouring the food and just smirking.

"Here, have my sandwich," She said, taking bites in between her words "Already picked out the vegetables for you."

Nico sighed and just took the half-eaten sandwich, obviously having no choice.

I chuckled, grinning. "I heard we got some new students from Miss Renner's class."

"Oh! Him, yeah," Connor snapped his fingers and nodded his head. "Yeah, he's pretty cool. He's _sooo_ good at drawing!"

Travis nodded his head," Yeah, I mean his stick people have feet! That's royalty. He's like the Junior Picasso,"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm surprise you know who Picasso is."

It was just like my cousins to ignore me and just play with their food. Travis is like some animal who never seen food. In an instant he can devour it in minutes.

"Oh look," Travis spoke in between his swallows, "there's Nicholas!"

I switched my head to see a human copy of Percy, in some ways. In this case, his hair is slightly ruffled yet curly, coming to look sandy blonde, though leaning towards brunnete more. His eyes were greyish green but was disguised to look brown from a distant.

"Hey!" Travis whistled, calling for the boy to join us. Travis then indicated him to walk over and he looked at my cousin wearily. I laughed, knowing this happens often. He gingerly walked over, a tight smile on his face.

"Meet Nicholas!" Connor chirped, scooting a place for him.

I gave him a smile.

"Hey, Nicho-Nich-. Urg." Thalia groaned, glaring at her food "Why's your name so hard? Hey Nicky."

Nicholas' face heated red from embarrassment as he shuffled his feet. From the corners of my eyes, I saw Thalia smirking and letting out a small chuckle.

"Where d'you move from?" I asked curiously, throwing more bits of my muffin into my mouth.

Nick turned his body to look at me "From Pennsylvania,"

"Oh, pa, right?" Percy nodded his head, all seriousness gathered on his face.

Thalia slapped his arm and looked at him, while he returned it with a dumbfounded expression. "You idiot, it's PA not pa." She rolled her eyes, sighing.

Nick looked at the two of them quizzically, and I just told him to wave it off.

"Anyway," I changed the subject dramatically, shooting both Thalia and Percy a look. "How're you liking school so far?"

Nick shrugged, "Well, who likes school in the first place?"

I pouted and crossed my eyes, glaring at him. Percy chuckled, ringing his arm around me teasingly. "Miss Smarty-pants does, and from my calculations, she's offended by your comment."

I brushed off his arm away and glared at him, daring him to speak. "Shut up," I whispered, hissing at him.

"Take a chill pill, Chase," Nico commented, tossing a chip in his mouth. I stifled a laugh at what he said, but rolled my eyes nonetheless.

"Whatever, Di Angelo," I crinkled my nose watching his feet go on the Cafeteria table.

As our friends went into deep conversations with each other, Percy and I had our own.

"The math was pretty easy. Division is super fun and incredibly easy. My mom taught me how to do BEDMAS, which is also very simple. It's almost as easy as fractions. Also,- Hey? Are you listening?" I nudged, irritated that he's not paying attention.

I followed Percy's gaze which seems to be locked at further east table. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he doesn't seem to notice. Soon enough, I noticed his eyes were focused on one of the people in the other Grade Four class.

"Who you lookin' at? HUH? Ooooh!" I switched from 3 different stages as realization dawned to me.

Percy blinked and shook his head; trying to get out of it. "What, what do you mean?" He asked, trying to pull off a façade but he was nowhere close to it with him blushing like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "You were staring at her!" I pointed to a girl with endless fiery red ringlets.

Percy glared and slapped my arms. "Shhh!" He hissed, his face heating up "She'll hear you!"

I chuckled, my eyes still settled on the girl. Surprisingly, the girl was wearing overalls, and her blue eyes matched well with it. Her feet were complemented with flats as many bracelets were ringed on her arm. Her curly red hair were looped in pigtails.

"Fine...I may, possibly, slightly, uhm, like Payton..." He whispered, muttering sheepishly. Percy played with his fingers, obviously embarrassed. "Don't tell anyone!"

I raised my arms in surrender and drew my pinkie. "I pinkie swear," I solemnly swore before wrapping my pinkie with Percy's.

Percy smiled. "Now, go talk to her!" I ordered, crossing my arms.

Percy looked at me like I'm crazy "Why would I talk to her?! It's not like I'll marry her..."

"Fine, whatever you say..." I rolled my eyes, and twisted my body back to the rest of our friends.

Percy sighed and by the look of his face, he's contemplating over something unknown. "Fiiiiiiiiine," He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms "I'll talk to her."

I smirked, and the moment his back faced us, I whispered to my friends "Percy's talking to a girl,"

Everyone bursted out laughing.

"WOOOO! PERCY, YOU GO GET HER!" Travis and Connor yelled, grinning lopsided grins. I laughed along with everyone else.

Percy glared at us, more particular, me, and just blushed. Percy sauntered to the table and sat down beside Payton and her friends.

I shook my head, smirking. "Sigh, our babies grow up pretty fast, eh?" I asked teasingly.

Thalia nodded, pretending to wipe a tear. "Yes, way too fast!" She then theatrically sobbed heavily into Nico's shirt who just pushed her off.

Nicholas laughed, grinning and feeling comfortable around us. I smiled at him, offering him half of my muffin. He returned the favour by grinning at me and passing me half of his brownie.

"Thank you," I chirped, placing both a brownie and a muffin piece into my mouth.

He chuckled and nodded nonetheless.

"Hey, would you like to play with us during recess?" I asked Nicholas in the middle of my bites "I have a soccer ball..."

All of a sudden, Nicholas' face brighten a million lights and smiled gleefully. "Of course!" He cheered, grinning " It's my favourite sport, EVER...next to skateboarding if it's considered a sport."

I smiled at him "Great,"

From the corners of my eyes, I saw Percy coming closer. I smirked and nudged Thalia.

"How'd it go?" Thalia sneered, grinning.

Percy creased his nose and frowned, a slight blush painted on his cheeks "Payton said she wants to crush me...?"

I cracked a smile while Thalia chuckled. "You're an idiot Perce, are you sure she said 'She's crushing on you' instead?"

Percy's knitted eyebrows loosen and you his mouth merged to a cup shape. "Oh, never mind, that's what she said,"

Connor rolled his eyes and sighed "She likes you!"

Percy tilted his head, confused. I can tell by his eyes he has no idea what to make out of this. He frowned and his face flushed deeply, travelling to his neck. "Oh," He said quizzically.

* * *

"Bye. Percy!" I cooed, ringing an arm around his neck as we departed. "You're coming over later right?"

Percy nodded, smiling. "Yep," He answered, popping his words "Tell Athena to make extra pizza, please."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, nonetheless.

I spotted two identical looking people walking side by side. A little boy, slightly taller than them are chatting away with the clones.

"See ya Nics, Stolls," I called out to my cousins and Nico.

I then ran towards the spiky haired girl. I whistled for Thalia, who turned around, her bright blue eyes meeting mines.

She stayed put in her place while I ran towards her. "Hey," I panted, slightly tired from the run. "You ready for class?"

Thalia glared at the ground, wrinkling her nose. "Don't remind me," she spatted venomously, removing her ponytail and letting her wavy hair lash everywhere.

I stiffled a laugh and nodded. "I know," I exclaimed, crossing my arms. I walked towards the parking lot, waiting for Thalia's mom. "I can't believe our dads thought it was a good idea to put us in ballet class!"

Thalia nodded, dropping her purple bag to the ground and dragging it half-way the parking lot. "Yeah," She agreed "I see my mom, let's go."

I groaned but followed her nevertheless. Thalia guided me to a pitch black car and swiveled open the door.

I crouched down to get to the seat behind passenger seat. I grabbed the seat belt and wrapped it around me, my feet dangling from the ground.

"Hello Annabeth," Mrs. Grace greeted me, smiling.

Thalia's mom, Nikolle Grace is her splitting image. She has midnight black hair, layering slightly below her shoulders. Her eyes were brown, contradicting from Thalia's colourful blue eyes, but she still holds the same fierceness always evident in Thalia's eyes. Her features were placed on Thalia's face and it's obvious both of them are related.

I always had three mothers, my biological one; Athena, Sally, and Nikolle. It was my mom whom I go for any troubles at school or just to hang out with. Sally is always this kind lady who always has your back. You can be Darth Vader for all I care and Sally would still bake you her world class famous cookies. Nikolle is someone I go to for a good laugh, or if I need advice on any teasing. She's a great spirit, all of these ladies are.

"Hey, Nikolle," I smiled, settling in my seat.

"Are you ladies excited for Ballet Class?" She asked teasingly, clearly knowing this question is redundant.

I rolled my eyes and frowned.

Everyone knows it was my dad and Thalia's dad's idea. Despite our mother's subtle movements of stopping the movements, the men already had the plan written on stone, literally. Apparently, they think it's adorable to see their baby girls in frilly pink tutus.

"Dad," Thalia growled, looking out the window.

Nikolle grinned, sending both plastic apologetic smiles towards us. I sent her a sarcastic look and she just smiled.

I sighed dramatically. "How long is the class?" I asked, feeling the power of those interrogation shows my parents would watch.

"1 hour and 45 minutes, I think." Nikole answered, her eyes focused forwards.

"Do you have our tutus?" Thalia asked, hoping her mom would say no.

"Sadly...yes," Both Thalia and I groaned.

* * *

"Alright girls, tutus are in the trunk. I'll pick you up the earliest time I can for the sake of both of you. I'll drop you girls off at Annie's house. Thals, your PJs are in the duffel bag." Nikolle spoke rapidly, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

Thalia nodded, waiting impatiently for her mother to stop giving instructions. "Alright mom," Thalia dragged, rolling her eyes.

Nikolle smiled at her. I walked to the trunk and grabbed a medium size blue duffel bag, home to both Thalia and I's toxic tutus, leaving the purple one in the car. I slammed the trunk door shut and walked towards Nikolle's mirror.

"Love you girls, try not hurt yourself too much!" she winked at us, smirking. I laughed and waved good-bye.

Thalia and I walked towards the entrance of Miss Peregrine's school of Ballet. The words were carved in a slick and fancy wording, pink sparkles coating the frame. Two pairs of ballet flats dangled from the door and tutus were on the cream coloured pillars.

"Get ready," I muttered towards Thalia as we both pushed open the door simultaneously.

I read the signs that instructed the new members to Room C. I weaved both Thalia and I around the place until the door read Room C.

A red french door had a "C" limping below and I nudged Thalia. Thalia moaned and entered the room.

Girls ranging from 4-14 were stretching on the platform, warming up. Guys were practicing their leaps with some of the girls. The walls were painted light pink and purple, with numerous paintings of several infamous Ballet performers. The lighting went severely fancy, to diamond chandelier. I didn't know how my parent's could afford this, apparently Thalia's dad, Caleb 'Zeus' Grace, has connections.

"Hello ladies!" A voice overly bubbly spoke causing me to startle a slight. I twitched my head back to see a lady dressed in a long gown. She had the whole Grandma trying to look hip vibe.

We've been going to ballet lessons for a month, but at a different studio. Our dad's want us to get back on the lessons and signed us up here.

"I suspect you are Thalia Grace...?" The lady asked me and my eyes bulged. I stifled a laughed and cracked a smile.

"Oh yeah," I muttered to the side, but shook my head. "No, actually, I'm Annabeth Chase. She's Thalia Grace." I pointed towards Thalia who just nodded.

The lady nodded and gave us apologetic smiles. "Sorry about that, I'm Miss Peregrine but please, just call me Miss P." Thalia chuckled softly but covered it off with a subtle cough.

"The dressing rooms are at the back. Class will begin shortly, so hurry and put on your tutus and get ready!" Miss P, which awfully sounds like Mississippi, ordered, grinning broadly.

I nodded and dragged both Thalia and the duffel bag. I passed her a pink tutu and put my white tutu to the side. Thalia saw my quick slide and knitted her eyebrows.

"Hey, I want the white one!" She whined, crossing her arms.

"Nope," I stated simply. "Nikolle said Zeus specifically instructed you in pink."

Thalia grumbled and grabbed the slim black tee shirt in the duffel bag and walked towards the empty dressing room.

I took the pink, tight shirt and ambled towards the dressing room. I slid off my shorts which had my leggings underneath. I put on my white tutu and fluffed the edges. I slipped on my pink tank top after taking off my current shirt.

After I was finish changing, I put my clothes in the duffel bag and zipped it close half-way. I took off my sneakers and placed my ballet shoes, tying the ropes tightly. I then bundled up my curly locks into a bun.

Thalia then walked out of the room, frowning. Her vibrant pink tutu was the brightest thing, ever. Much to her pleasure, she had white ballet shoes. Thalia, surprisingly, followed the ballet instructor's instructions for clearing up her face with any loose strands, so Thalia's face was clear of hair which was locked up in a ponytail.

"You ready Thals?" I asked, putting the duffel bag in an empty locker. She nodded grimly and walked out of the fitting room.

We walked to see the girls and boys in a circle, stretching. Thalia and I then walked to an empty gap they left for us and followed their stretching.

"Alright! Now let's get along with the class. Little ballerinas to the left side, stay where you are and ballerinos, to the opposite side." Miss P. instructed, with a thick russian accent, dividing the class in half.

She then turned to us. "Ballerinas, let us begin." The ladies then aligned themselves beside the mirror and held onto the barre. Thalia and I followed, trailing behind.

"Let's practice our positions, First position," She told us before speaking again.

"Second position" I aligned my feet.

"Fourth position,"

"Fifth position" I groaned mentally, waiting for this lesson to be finished. "Good ladies. From the top!"

"First position," Miss P instructed, crossing her arms, a stern eyebrow going up.

I was behind Thalia who was stumbling with her footing pattern and I couldn't help but crack a smile. I aligned my feet and kept my hips natural, and not tense.

"Don't make your hips so stiff," Miss P instructed, helping a girl at the front.

"Plie," Our instructor ordered, walking around to see each and every one of the ballerinas plies. I executed a plie, looking forward to gain my balance.

The reflection of Miss P. looking at us approvingly bounced to my eyes from the mirror. "Grande plie,"

I bent my legs deeper, creating a bowl shape. I shook my hands, losing my balance for a second. Thalia, who was not doing it properly tripped over her own footing and landed on her derriere. I chuckled, my laughter echoing throughout the studio. I looked around, pretending it wasn't me. Thalia bounced on her feet, surprisingly very quick.

"I hate ballet," Thalia whispered, frowning.

"You're normally better than this," I pointed out, keeping my volume low "And you hate quitting,"

I saw Thalia roll her eyes towards the mirror, gripping the barre tight to show her anger.

"Fifth position," Miss P's voice boomed throughout the studio, as I startled. I executed my fifth position, errors clearly evident. Thalia performed it clean, back in her A game.

We've been going to these lessons for the past month, every day. It's pretty tiring. Our mother's made us promise to our father's that we have to stay for these lessons for 3 months. Thalia and I vowed to quit the moment after the promise has expired. 2 months to go. During these lessons, it was me who fails miserably, falling down. In our old studio, it's usually Thalia, despite her strongly opposing to these lessons, who is the better one.

"Two reveles on the count of three," Miss Peregrine raised her fingers, counting down from three. The moment all her fingers were tucked in, I performed her order.

"Plie," She added, and I sighed, almost tripping. I held it for a few more seconds and went back to fifth position.

"Very well," Miss P acknowledged, particularly towards Thalia who just seemed dazed and not concentrated.

"Alright, pirouette...let's practice that. I'll call your name, individually, and you'll execute it and walk back to the barres." We all nodded and I sighed, already knowing my future.

"Audrey," A tall 7 year old made elegant pas and performed a pirouette, stumbling on her feet during her turns.

"Brooke," A girl with a white tutu demonstrated her pirouette and went back to her barre.

"Leslie,"

"Natalie,"

"Lily," A girl with coffee brown hair executed a nearly perfect pirouette, if it wasn't the change in leg movement.

"Thalia," My best friend groaned loudly, Miss P looking at her distastefully, and continued. She executed a retire devant before her pirouette, whipping her ponytail -like a tornado-, beautifully.

I smiled, but was disgusted because it's Thalia, the great ballerina...

"Annabeth," I closed my eyes and performed a rapid pirouette, not really caring, and losing my balance throughout the turn. I sighed, tripping over my feet and walked gloomily back to the barre.

Eh.

* * *

"I don't want to change." I announced loudly in the dressing room.

"Just put on your shorts instead of the tutu." Thalia suggested and I followed her suggestion. I slipped off the tutu and put my shorts over my leggings, lazy to take them off. I took the white cardigan I brought with me and put it on over my pink tank top.

I put on my grey sneakers and tossed the shoes to the duffel bag. "You finished Thals?"

"Yep!" She replied, crouched down, lacing her shoelace. "Let's go,"

I slinged the duffel bag around my arm as we're walking outside. One of the ballerinos walked to us, flushed.

I knitted my eyebrows, trying to remember his name. He looked familiar, as I analyzed his auburn curly hair and brown eyes.

"Nathaniel?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Nathaniel was this dancer from our old studio who moved to this studio, much to our surprise. He was that creeper kid who liked everyone.

"Nathan?" Thalia snapped her fingers. Nathan was blushing, and shuffling his feet.

"Uhm, Thalia...Hi," He greeted awkwardly, looking down. "Can I...ask you something?"

"Thalia frowned, "Yeah, sure" She replied quizzically.

"I want to be more than friends..." Nathan wandered off, his face completely cherry red. I chuckled, rolling my eyes at this drama. First Percy now Thalia.

Thalia tilted her head, and pouted. Confusion masked her face. "You want to be mega friends? What?"

"No-" I interrupted Nathan who glared at me meekly.

"Thals, we have to go. Percy is coming over too," I yanked her hand, saving her from his embarrassment. Thalia nodded as we proceeded to the exit.

"What was that all about?" Thalia asked me.

"You are completely clueless," I laughed at her still lost face. "Just forget about it."

* * *

"Psst," I whispered through the tin cans I was holding onto.

Percy and I made one because our parents didn't want us to use phones. Since Percy's house is behind ours and our houses are close by, with my room facing his, it was absolutely perfect. Though it took a lot of trial and error.

"Hello, Annie," Percy said through the can, I can see his teeth grinning broadly at me. I put the hearing can down and brought up the talking one.

"Don't call me that," I hissed, frowning and glaring at my best friend. When I took the hearing can to my ear, all I can hear were explosions of laughter.

I see Thalia lying on her belly on my bed and flicking through the channels.

"When is Percy coming over?" Thalia asked, settling on My Little Pony: Friendship is magic.

"Let me ask him," I replied before turning back to the tin cans.

"I'll stop the moment you stop being annoying," Percy retorted, folding his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then stop. I'm not annoying." I protected myself. I put the hearing can in my ear, waiting for his response.

"Whatever," Was his best comeback. I grinned, knowing I got him there.

Thalia then shot me a look and I sighed, following her order. "When are you coming over?" I asked through the talking can and then listening through the hearing one. I fixed the wires to make sure the connection is clear.

"Uhm now, let me just get my stuff and tell my mom. Bye!" He waved at me, putting his cans on the window ledge. I followed his example and turned around.

"Go Rainbow Dash!" Thalia cheered, jumping on the bed.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Please, we all know Twilight Sparkle is the best pony."

"Oh yeah?" Thalia pursed her lips, waiting for a challenge. I nodded my head, my lips quivered.

"Mhm," I added "She's like the Hermione Granger, knows all the spells."

"WELL, Rainbow Dash is faster and awesomer!" Thalia retorted.

"Suuuuure, that's all she can do."

"Nu-uh," Thalia shook her head. "There's the Sonic Rainbow! That's pretty cool. And she has an awesome cutie mark!"

"Whatever," I officially declare the feud over. It's obvious Twilight Sparkle is the best.

"We're sleeping in the living room. I call the couch!" I stood up, declaring my dibs.

"The chair with the cool leg rester!"Thalia yelled, raising her hand.

I laughed and Thalia joined it "Percy gets the sleeping bag,"

I closed the TV and walked to the living room. My parents were in the basement, watching their own movies since their room was in the basement. I turned on the second TV in the living room, flick the channel to Treehouse and continued the episode.

The door automatically opened and I knew it was Percy since he was one of the few who knew where the spare key was.

Percy automatically groaned when he saw what we were watching. "Can we please watch something else?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

"No," I answered him flatly "And you're taking the sleeping bag, again."

Percy moaned and frowned. He said no word and leaned back. "Let's watch something else. I don't want to hear your feud over the best pony again."

"Fine-" Thalia was interrupted by Percy who was not finish.

"Since we all know Fluttershy is the best pony, EVER." Percy declared, ready to oppose whoever contradicts to his statement, which would be us.

Thalia rolled her eyes and walked to the DVD storage. She pulled out a scary movie and grinned.

"The Ring," She read out loud, grinning at every word she spoke. "Let's watch it"

"Percy and I shook our head frantically. "Aw, c'mon. Your parents won't mind and they're at the basement!" Thalia begged; pleading.

I sighed and grabbed a pillow. "Fine, but you're taking the blame if we get in trouble."

* * *

"She watched the tape! SHE WATCHED THE TAPE! SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" Percy screamed, throwing popcorn at the TV.

I whimpered through the pillows.

"Oh my gosh, we watched the tape. We're going to die in seven days..." Thalia noted, her eyes widening in fear.

I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips. I chuckled and watched the full video of the tape, throwing the pillow to the side. "Relax, it's not real. It's not like we'll get the phone call-"

All odds weren't in our favour and the phone rang. The three of us screamed in fear, Percy puckered up in the corner. I held onto Percy's arm, and leaned against Thalia.

"Pick up the phone!" Thalia screamed frantically."

"Are you crazy?! That's our death note!" Percy yelled back "I knew we shouldn't have watched this, we shouldn't have. This was a bad idea. I'm too young..." Percy was pacing, shaking as well.

Loud footsteps were echoing throughout the room. My fear rose realizing the time was 12 and everyone was probably fast asleep. The footsteps gradually grew louder and the shadow revealed a looming figure caused by the light of the lamp. I closed my eyes shut but let a peak open so I can see through the slit.

All of a sudden, the figure revealed itself to be a tall man with blonde hair, carrying a phone and wearing a smirk.

My dad.

"Go to sleep," He chastised us "You shouldn't be up late watching a scary movie!"

The fear soon escaped out of me, as did for everyone.

Percy and I cracked a grin and looked at each other.

"It was Thalia's idea." We accused simultaneously at the guilty blue eyed girl.

* * *

**Sigh. The whole innocent crush thing...fourth grade.**

**Anyone catch my book references?**

**We've all been through the scary movie thing...some more than others *scratches neck awkwardly* The Ring would always be the one movie I'm scared of.**

**Read Prove It, another story of mine, please, would mean a lot. **

**R&R Best pony...?**


	6. Chapter 5: The Talk (Age 10)

**Title: **Box of Crayons

**Summary: **Because of a box of crayons, Percy and Annabeth are best friends for life. They share their food, their secrets, and even each other's first kiss. All of a sudden, Percy's move causes their fairy tale friendship to splinter and rain clouds to appear. But when the green-eyed boy comes back, will everything remain back to the way it was?

**Pairings:** Percabeth, obviously. Little, well some hints of Tratie, Thalico and Jasper.

**Warning: **Swearing, dark themes at some parts; rarely. May be Out of Character but when the story is AU (AH), it's bound to happen, though I try to keep them in character. For the sake of the book, the Stolls are twins in this, alright?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson or songs mentioned. thought it's pretty obvious.

**Point of View (POV:) **Percy's

**Shout Outs:**I just needed to get this chapter out. I have to leave in a couple minutes, therefore I don't have the time to type a reply to my lovely reviewers, but take a peak here tomorrow and it'll be there. Swear.

**Author's Note: **I am incredibly pleased and flattered from all the positive and wonderful reviews I've been receiving. Nearly reaching the 200 review mark is over-whelming and I don't recall myself being this ecstatic and flustered. Thank you. You think we can reach 200?

Guess the song or band from the quotation, get it right and you'll get a sneak peak of next chapter.

**Read the note at the bottom, it's important and would mean a lot to me, yeah? **

* * *

"_When this is over, we're all getting older now. And we all play a part in it. Innocence is falling, can you hear them calling now? And I'll be by your side until the end."_

**Chapter Five: **The Talk

"Hey Annabeth," I said to her nonchalant, watching Annabeth stand beside me.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow, redoing her ponytail into a messier style. "Since when were you ever early for the bus?" She questioned me, sitting on the bench.

I looked ahead, trying to see if the yellow vehicle would appear soon. "My mom woke me up, by breakfast of course. It just smelled _so _good, I couldn't help it."

Annabeth chuckled and rolled her eyes. She checked her watch and looked up at me. "Huh?" She frowned, a look of confusion washed up on her eyes. "It's 8:15 AM, the bus should've been here by now?"

"School starts at 8:30" I pointed at to which Annabeth just looked at me dryly.

"Noooo! I thought there was no school today!" She threw her hands in exasperation, and rolled her eyes.

I sighed and grinned. "What should we do, we'll miss school..."

Annabeth gave me an obvious stare, and smiled mischievously. "Well, we walk of course."

Panic swelled up in my throat and I eyed Annabeth as if she was mentally crazy, which in this case, she is! We are going to get in so much trouble if we just go to school! Ah, my mom will freak, we can get kidnapped. There are so many possibilities.

"Annabeth, are you insane?!" I yelled at her, looking at her with wide eyes.

Annabeth grinned hopefully. "Think about it, our parents are at work, we don't have a ride. School is pretty close and I don't want to break my streak!" She argued, going into full debating mode with the additional arm crossing.

"But-" I hesitated, looking worried.

"Percy, it's just a ten minute walk, no biggy." Annabeth interrupted me, using her persuading skills to convince me.

"I know the way," She reassured me, looking at me with begging eyes.

I hesitated my thought for a second. There's a possibility we'd get lost and, I feel so paranoid.

I sighed and gave Annabeth a small smile. "Fine," I then sucked in a sharp breath. "But if we get lost, the blame is on you."

Annabeth's lips molded into a wide grin and a spark of determination shined in her eyes. "Of course, but there's no need."

Annabeth began walking forward and automatically, I trekked to her side. "Don't ditch me like that!"

She rolled her eyes at which was gleaming with humour. She quickly made a turn, moving to one neighbourhood, one that I don't recall seeing. I shifted the thought out of my head and just looked at my surroundings.

To my left side, I saw countless of colourful flowers spilled on the grass. That one scene automatically allowed a scene to blink in my eyes.

_[Age Five]_

_It was Mother's Day and I was determined to make it better than the last one._

_I quickly brainstormed some ideas of what to give my mom. Yes, I'm doing it last minute because I feel like my best ideas come when I'm under pressure._

_Well, let's see. My mom loves chocolate, she adores milk chocolate. I remember seeing all the chocolate boxes my father would give her and the gleam on her face. Although, I can't go to the store and I only have 99 cents saved up in my piggy bank._

'_Hm, mommy likes flowers.' I mused to myself, knitting my eyebrows as I thought of suggestions._

_I sighed, reading the clock, 8:30 AM. My mommy is still sound asleep so I can buy myself some time._

_I looked outside and found that the tulips are newly planted. My eyes shot with curiosity as I rushed myself outside._

_Mommy would love these! She loves flowers and I think this is a lot better than the card I made her last year. With a wide grin spread on my face, I cut every single tulip and held them in my hand. I carried it inside, some of the soil spilling on the floor._

_I grabbed an elastic band on the kitchen counter and wrapped the flowers in place._

_I then tooked the newly bunched tulips and stalked to my parent's bedroom. Just my luck, my parents weren't awake, but instead chatting up a storm._

_I knocked politely, my stomach stirring with excitement. My mother's eyes turned to look at me lovingly until it was etched with a questioning look._

"_Happy Mother's Day!" I chirped, grinning toothily. I leaped in the air, and crashing on the bed. My parent's were looking at me with those parenting eyes and smiles. My daddy then started tickling my stomach, leaving me in fits of giggles._

"_St-stop, daddy! I-I, my stom-stomach is ac-aching!" I giggled in between my words, shifting side to side to avoid the tickling monster; my dad. Finally, he stopped, and chuckled amusedly._

_I regained some air from all the laughter I made and turned to look at my mommy. I gave her a big smile and wrapped my arms around her neck, setting on her lap._

"_Here you go!" I passed her the flowers, a hopeful smile on my face. Mommy tilted her head to the side and I couldn't help, but let my lip quiver._

"_Uhm, Percy, honey, where did you get these flowers?" She questioned me and I couldn't help but look worried._

_I feet like I'm in trouble as tears slowly raced down my eyes. "I took it from the garden outside..." I whimpered, looking at my mom with a mask of frighten etching on my face._

_My mom pulled me closer to her, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Aw, sweetie. Don't be sad, mommy is not mad. Thank you."_

_I smiled softly at her and daddy. "I love you mommy," I grinned, planting a kiss on her cheeks. "Happy Mother's Day!"_

"You remember the tulip incident?" I asked Annabeth, walking closer to her.

She nodded and chuckled as she reminisce the memory. "Yeah, my mom told me. They were tulips Percy! they don't grow again until next year!"

"Well, I didn't know!" I argued, defending myself.

"Whatever." Annabeth shook her head amusedly and grinned at me.

"Hey, can I copy off your homework, I forgot." I asked her sheepishly, receiving a roll of _the _eyes in return.

"Sure." She sighed, softly glaring at me. "Next time, don't procrastinate."

I scoffed at her and rolled my eyes.

I noticed that the path resembles the one circling around the school. I noted that it would be approximately eight minutes until we get to school, leaving time to spare for copying.

I looked at Annabeth, staring into her eyes. "Are you scared? We have a few months left of school then we're off to middle school..."

I've always been attached to Jefferson Elementary. It's pretty weird to think that next year, I would move on to Middle School. I've heard awful rumours about it. Apparently, teasing is taken to a new level and the eighth graders down my block said something about _hormones_. I honestly don't know what they're talking about, besides that they like Pokemon -and they are very weird-. I've spent my _whole_ time in Jefferson, from Kinder to now. I never once moved. I've been used to my surroundings.

I'm frighten at the fact that I'm moving, without a choice. I would have to meet new people, noting that not everyone in my class is going to the same school. I would be back at the bottom of the _food chain_ losing my status as the oldest dogs in school. Apparently, homework is a lot tougher and I thought fifth grade is pretty tough.

Actually, to tell you the truth, I don't know how I would feel. I think I don't exactly know the feeling of moving to middle school until I _am _moving to middle school.

Annabeth shrugged, shaking me out of my thoughts. "I guess in some ways. I just don't see the point of moving again, but I don't mind."

"You're not one bit afraid of going?" I question her, as I arched a brow.

"Obviously I'm scared. Hello, we're moving!" Annabeth looked at me with an obvious stare.

I stayed silent for a while and just kept walking.

"We're going to the same school right, not splitting up?" Annabeth asked softly, a worried expression washed on her face.

I smirked, and looked at her dryly. "You 'ain't getting rid of me that easily." I chuckled, drawing out my pinkie. "Pinkie promise."

She ringed her pinkie around mines and to that day, we made an eternal promise.

* * *

"Okay, Thalia, you're the point guard." I assigned her as she went to her position.

"Nico, you're the shooting guard. I'll take small forward, Connor, you're power forward." I looked at Connor and grinned at him, knowing we're inseparable on the court.

"And Annabeth" I yelled dramatically, although it was pretty obvious which position he's entitled to. "You're center."

"Great! Let's play ball." Connor grabbed the ball and started bouncing it.

I looked forward at the other end of the court. We were up with some fifth graders from the other class, and trust me, we are going to crush them. Let's see my opponent from the other side is Chaise. Small Forwarders are usually small, lean and quick. I know I'm faster than her, but she has sharp turns that makes me spin around and fall. So, yeah, she has that to her advantage. She was grinning at me, showing her braces. She had proper basketball attire. Chaise had her hair in a ponytail, leaving some of her curly brown hair cascading down and framing her face.

Beside her was Travis, who ironically is in the same position as his brother. Both the Stolls are grinning mischievously at each other, muttering words of propaganda towards bystanders.

Other players on the court include Hanna who was Nico's mirror half although, based on those two players, Nico's obviously the best one. Taylor who was the innocent towards teachers but the notorious troublemaker on the playground was Thalia's position counterpart while Noah was my opponent. I think it would be difficult overpowering his position due to him being taller than I am, although I have better range.

Nico had the ball and dribbled it, looking forward for any open players. The other team seem to be discussing some plays but Nico had his eye on me. He gave me a three, preparing myself. He dribbled to ball halfway across the court. Once again, he looked at me, grinning a slight and made a clean pass. The moment the ball was in my heads, I displayed a perfect layup, getting us the point.

I grinned and Annabeth ran up to me, slapping my hand in a high five.

All of a sudden, a snarky laugh started to spill the room. I whipped around and stood face to face with a auburn haired with fierce frown eyes and her mini little gang surrounding her.

Annabeth then stood beside me, and I noticed her eyes settling into a glare while mines stayed normal, but curious.

"What do you want Clarisse?" Annabeth groaned, and arched a brow. Her arm was holding the basketball which she kept fiddling with, telling me she's trying to be patient from her break from the game.

Clarisse smirked and walked closer to us while the entire grade five population circled us.

"Aw, lookie here. Looks like _Annie_beth has a little crush on the idiot Jackson!" She mocked Annabeth who seemed tense, but fuming with rage.

My eyes squinted, and my fist balled up, tightening hard.

"Shut up Clarisse, everyone knows I _don't._" Annabeth growled, stepping an inch closer to her.

Clarisse feigned a holler of laughter and drew her face closer to Annabeth. She pushed her, making Annabeth lose her balance slightly. "Don't tell me to shut up, Chase."

I snarled, looking venomously towards Clarisse. _Nobody _hits Annabeth, nobody gets away with it either.

"Clarisse, stop it you idiot." I snapped, glaring at her. "Don't you hit her."

"AWWW! Her little boyfriend standing up for her, isn't that sweet?" She smirked, and gave us the baby face.

"Just leave!" Annabeth stood up and threw grass towards Clarisse.

"You're just a stupid, obnoxious little blonde who can't tell me what to do." Every word Clarisse mocked Annabeth, the more my anger boiled.

When I snapped, I threw the basketball that was once under Annabeth's possession and chucked it towards Clarisse, hitting her in the stomach region.

"That's it, I'm gonna get you..." Clarisse glared at us, and walked away, crouching down.

The moment Clarisse walked away, a teacher took her spot.

"Annabeth chase, Percy Jackson. DETENTION LAST RECESS!" She announced, probably can be heard in China.

* * *

"I'll be back in 30 minutes, behave." Mrs. Key sternly reminded us as she stepped outside with such proper posture.

During our walk to the detention room, Annabeth kept glaring at me and I can feel an argument brewing between us. She got so mad, which honestly I don't see the point. I was trying to protect her, is that a crime? If so, sue me. Honestly, she's making a huge fuss about this. Not everything goes your way Annabeth, everyone needs help, even you.

"What the heck Percy?" Annabeth snarled turning to face me, settling her eyes into a glare and locking it with mine.

There we go, here's the argument.

"What?" I pursed my lips, looking ahead.

From the corner of my eyes I can see Annabeth roll her eyes. "Don't play stupid with me _Perseus." _She said venomously, her stare daring not wither against my back.

My jaw tense as my fist followed in example. "Don't call me that." I grimaced, trying to keep my cool.

"Whatever, Perseus," Annabeth smirked, and taunted me, causing me to mentally scream in frustration.

"Anyway, what the heck was all that?" She switched to a different mask, her stare cold as well as her voice.

"I did nothing wrong!" I raised my voice, though softening up at her surprising facial reaction.

"Oh stop it Percy. You know what you did. I didn't need your help!" She fiddled with her fingers and buried her face in her palms.

"_Everyone _needs help, Annabeth, even you." I tried pacifying her in a reassuring tone, hoping I would pass her prideful walls.

"Yeah, well. You got that part wrong. I don't need your help Percy. You didn't have to help me! I can handle Clarisse on my own Percy!" Annabeth yelled, standing up and throwing a chalk against the chalkboard in frustration. To keep her records clean, she shut the door, making it unable for the teachers to hear us.

"And what did you want me to do Annabeth, huh?" I stood up, meeting her level and glaring at her softly. "I couldn't just let you get hurt!"

"We-well, Percy, I'm not that 5 year old any more. You can't always protect me! I can handle her, even if it means getting hurt." Annabeth stubbornly stated, groaning in frustration.

Sometimes, I think our arguments are mature, tending to be common for teenagers when in honesty we fight to the extreme.

"Why? Why are you so sensitive to what Clarisse said. Normally, you wouldn't let her get to you. Why, did she provoke you?" I asked softly, with a slight taunt mixed in between. I indicated towards the words Clarisse stated, maybe Annabeth does like me.

Annabeth seemed offended by what I said, hurt almost. The frustration, offended, and hatred made me want to take back what I said. I can tell she thought I provoked her due to the way her grey eyes stirred in dark colours. "Are you saying I_like _you?" Annabeth chuckled madly and rolled her eyes, quickly disposing my indication.

"You've gotta be kidding me Perce. I _do not _like you Percy, alright. I was just frustrated with Clarisse's taunting, y'know." Annabeth said softly, letting the fumes slowly escape out of her

I quickly let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank goodness, I honestly thought you liked me for a second."

Annabeth gutted her head forward and pursed her lips. She narrowed her eyes towards me and for an instant, I wanted to leave, maybe to Narnia, from the look she's giving me. "Why? Am I _that _disgusting? Not likeable?"

"No-no, it's not that, trust me. There's a lot of people who likes you Annabeth, although I'm not one of them. Seriously, you're like my sister, Annabeth...j-just...n-no." I stuttered, feeling flustered for now reason.

Annabeth chuckled, a soft gaze lingering towards me. She walked closer and gave me a hug, embracing me tightly. "Relax Percy. Sorry, alright? Thank you for protecting me." Annabeth whispered in my ear, burying her face in my neck.

I felt a blush creep on my face.

* * *

I threw my backpack on the staircase and walked inside my house, weaving my way to the living room.

"MOM, DAD, I'm HOOOME!" I called out, abruptly stopping while looking at the amused faces of my parents.

"Hello, son." My dad greeted me warmly, a sunshine of spark lighting up in his eyes.

My mom stood up from the little table she and dad were sitting and gave me a warm hug, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"How's school?" She asked, going back to her seat and drinking her tea. I pulled a seat of my own and sat down, looking at them.

"Well...we...I may or may not have gotten in trouble..."I smiled sheepishly at them, shrinking down in my seat.

My dad smirked at me and arched a brow. "And, you may or may not have had detention..."

I nodded. "I may...or may not."

My mother rolled her eyes as she stood up to pour a new batch of Earl Grey in her tea. "Stop it with your code words!" she pestered us, stirring her tea before walking back to her seat.

My father and I both shared chuckled, much to my mother's dismay.

I pulled out my binder from my backpack and laid out my homework on the coffee table. I grabbed my pencil and eraser, giving my homework a cold, stern look before standing up.

I walked to the counter and pulled out bread. I put it on a napkin while grabbing a knife. I swiftly pulling up the cupboards to get Nutella. I grinned, inhaling the sweet, and magnificent scent of Nutella, also known as my soon to be wife. I spread heavy coats of Nutella on each bread before putting away the things.

I walked back to my seat and took a huge bite from my sandwhich, moaning the pleasure I felt.

_Ah, Nutella, you are HEAVEN._

My mom laughed at me, smiling. She pointed towards my cheeks, and I followed her directors until I met hand to face with my Nutella. I wiped it off and licked it from my finger. My mom rolled her eyes in disgust but passed me a napkin nonetheless.

"Are you excited for Middle School?" My dad asked, his eyes locked on the newspapers.

I seethe in some air as a sign of hesitation. "Eh, you could say that."

My dad chuckled, a look on his face as if he's reminiscing some memories. "Well, have you given some thought about it?"

I twisted my lips and took another bite from my heavenly made sandwich. "Actually," I took a sip of my mom's tea. "I talked to some eighth graders down the block, Luke and Ethan and they told me _plenty _of things."

My mom raised an eyebrow as did my dad. "Is that so?" My mom pursed her lips, propping her chin on her hands and leaned in closer to hear me.

I tilted my head and looked at them quizzically. "Yeah," I answered them, taking another bite of the sandwich. "Something about _hormones _we're going to have and the future babies...something like that." I said to them nonchalant, picking out the crust.

I can see my mother contemplating something in her head and looking at my father frantically.

"_Don, just tell him!" _My mom hissed, though keeping her volume low.

"_But Sally, do I have to?" _My dad whine, not knowing I'm listening.

"_We agreed that if we had a girl, I'll have the talk and vice versa! Now go!" _My mother argued, whispering quite loud.

My dad rolled his eyes and looked at my, a plastic smile washed on his face but you can see the fear written in his eyes.

"Uhm, son? Has your teacher ever did Fully Alive, theme three perhaps, with you yet?"

I shook my head, eager to find out what they mean.

"Well, as you're getting older...your body changes-"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, curious. I can practically hear my dad mentally groaning.

"Uhm, son. You start growing...uhm...hair at places-"

"What places?"

"That's a talk for when you're older," My dad quickly answered, blushing and having numerous coughing fits. "As I was saying, you're voice gets deeper, you grow taller, and other things starts to happen. The term for this is puberty."

"Puberty." I mused, gaping at my dad.

He nodded. "As you get older...you experience these little feelings."

I nodded, licking the Nutella off of the napkin.

"And eventually, you're going to get married. That's when you are given a gift..."

"A HOTTUB?!" I asked gleefully, raising my voice with a smile on my face.

I can hear my mother chuckling at my father's uncomfortableness and walked away.

"No," He chuckled, rolling his eyes nervously. "Something much more special."

"Year supply of fried chicken?"

"No! A special gift...you."

"Wait-what? When I get married I'm getting me for a gift?" I asked, confused and flabbergasted. If that's the case, please, hold that pen, and don't sign me up.

My dad sighed and rubbed his temple. "No, a baby, _Percy."_

"Oh, so when I get married, I'll get a baby as a present?"

"Yes, thank you for finally understanding this. Now, the talk is over and I'll go watch Hockey, I hear-"

"Wait, where do they get it from?" I pursed my lips, tugging my dad back.

My dad's facial reactions changed from confusion, frustration, worry, to embarrassment.

"Yeah, I mean, they obviously don't buy it..."

My dad stuttered on his words, gaping his mouth like a fish much to my confusion. "Uhm..uh..That's a talk for the future!"

* * *

**~I'm Graduating on Wednesday, big day for me. Ah, I'm nervous, excited and ****terrified, truth be told, I'm just really over-whelmed at the thought of being forced to move. Would love to rant to someone about this. **

**~I think next update will be two weeks from now. I apologize for this inconvenience but I just need to regroup myself and take a breather. I've been reading some exceptional fics that makes me doubt my writing and my whole layout for this story. Just give me two weeks to tweak my this story, and layout and study some new writing techniques. **

**~I'm in the process of writing the outline of numerous fics. I need to know if there would be guaranteed readers. **

** ...One is a fic about Annabeth who is suicidal out of the blue receives these notes written on stones, affirming her that she is a life worth living. **

**...Another is a crime story that needs more planning. It's about Annabeth's father has been murdered and evidence shows Percy Jackson is the killer. Now, a furious girl breaks out of the Protection program, setting ready to avenge her father's death, only to find he wasn't the killer after all.**

**...Last one is a High School story but set to a theme of dark. Ex best friends, Annabeth acts bitter towards Percy for the past she won't let go. One assignment gives Percy one more chance but she's not that forgiving. During this, secrets and pasts reveal themselves, surprising many people along the way as everyone's story is told. **

**~Ah, I'm hitting on the edge of writer's block, actually, not really. I pre-wrote and planned many of these chapters, although, I just don't have a motivation and a reason to continue writing this. Eh, just a predicament~**

Review, guess the song, tell me your thoughts, tell me about your day, and see you two weeks from now. 


	7. Chapter 6: Forever (Age 13)

**Title**: Box of Crayons

**Summary:** Because of a box of crayons, Percy and Annabeth are best friends for life. They share their food, their secrets, even each other's first kiss. All of a sudden, Percy's move causes their fairy tale friendship to splinter and rain clouds to appear. But when the green-eyed boy comes back, will everything remain back to the way it was?

**Pairings:** Percabeth, obviously. Little, well some hints of Tratie, Thalico and Jasper.

**Warning:** Swearing, dark themes at some parts; rarely. May be Out of Character, but when the story is AU (AH), it's bound to happen, though I try to keep them in character. For the sake of the book, the Stolls are twins in this, alright?

**Disclaimer: **PJO does not belong to me and anything copyrighted belongs to its respective owners. However, I do own this plot I've worked hard establishing. It would be horrifying if someone copied this.

**Point of View (POV:**) Annabeth's

**Shout Outs:** Chapter Four: **Howlsong13, TimeLadyofTARDIS, Neko-chan2604, NeonHedgehog, Don'tDisTheSonic, Percabethlvrknowsall, destiel-at-221b, PJOSeaOfMonstersFan, HappyOwl, TweetyBaby, Thatnerdychic14, Brooklyn, PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain, YayPercabeth123, pizza89, The Demigod Gryffindor, Best Guest, August1999, Lollypops101, SummerSpirit18, lileverlark, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Mila-is-a-bookworm-101, burning book, mathgeek, ChildOfSea,Athena's gray owl, BlueBerrySourStraps, Lightning-at-221b, Lexie Daughter of Athena,newfoundedfantasy, Swiftie4Eva13, MidnightShadowx3, TheMidnightElite, Snowtiger. **Chapter five: **SecretlyUndecodedLife, newfoundedfantasy, HarryPercyPotterJackson, Guest, Awesomeness(Trinity), HappyOwl, TinyRules, Mila-is-a-bookworm-101, ChildOfSea, Don'tDisTheSonic, Percabethlvrknowsall, xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx, Lollypops101, Athena's gray owl, burning book, Flavster, The Demigod Gryffindor, TheMidnightElite, daughterofwisdomandwater22, destiel-at-221b, Lexie Daughter of Athena, BlueBerrySourStraps, greendaylover306** (I couldn't find your name, sorry 'bout that. Maybe PM me and I'll send you a peak of the next chapter),** Snowtiger, fi13ns**

**Author's Note:**I am so, so, so, sorry for the late reply. I didn't have wi-fi for like the whole month and was unable to update. I really am super sorry. Thank you for the 223 reviews though, it means a lot to me:)

**The last song was: The End by Mayday Parade. **Absolutely love that song, favourite from them.

**Winners: greendaylover306, Lexie Daughter of Athena, TheMidnightElite , HappyOwl , HarryPercyPotterJackson , SecretlyUndecodedLife , **

Guess the song and the band, and get a sneak peak:)

_Side Note: _Fanfiction is being wonky and messed up. Excuse this chapter. It cut out some words as well as messed up the line breaks. Fingers crossed it looks fine. Excuse any grammatical errors & spellings.

**PLEASE Read the note at the bottom. Please?**

* * *

**"****_And we were just kids in love, the summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from. The first kiss stole the breath from my lips, why did the last one tear us apart?"_**

**Chapter Six: **Forever

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!"

I peeked behind the staircase and watched my parents in horror, hoping not to get caught by them. I fought the tears that dared to fall down. That showed vulnerability, a trait I do not want to possess.

My mom glared at my father and snarled at him. A vein was popping out as she was shaking. The fury in my father's eyes frighten both my mother and I.

"Couldn't help myself, _darling." _My father spatted venomously, an irksome smile twitching on his lips.

I was breathing heavily, not feeling the tears stream down my face. I was breathing uncontrollably, and shaking like there was no tomorrow.

"I am doing this for you, Frederick. For you and Annabeth!" My mother replied flatly, her tone cracking and raised up a slight. She looked sternly at my father who was looking at her with distaste. He was drinking his cup of tea bitterly. He feigned a laugh and just smirked at his wife.

"Do _not _bring Annabeth into this." My dad turned his back from my mom, hiding his sadden eyes. He lets out a shaky breath and some tears, not wanting to show my mother. The moment he did that, I couldn't help but break down as well.

My mother looked hesitantly at my father before glaring at him. "Well, isn't that the reason we're fighting the first place, Frederick?"

I stood there, petrified and humiliated at my mother's words. I was absolutely disgusted by her, putting the blame on me. But, I can't help but feel guilty. Overwhelmed, I let out my emotions and let out my tears as well as a whimpering cry.

"You _never _spend enough time with your family. You spend way too much time at work!"

My mother seethed in some air before slamming her fist against the coffee table and shot my father a pointed look. "Well, I'm sorry for wanting to provide us a life!"

My father looked lowly of my mother and just chuckled, with no humour whatsoever evident in it. He stirred his tea before setting it down on the countertop. "My, Athena. Are you sure there's nobody else? For all I know, you can be off shagging with some other man, leaving you family behind. That's it, isn't it, Athena?"

I buried my face in my hands, watching my father in shock. A mask of surprise veiled my face as I gasped in horror. More tears smothered my face as I was panting heavily, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"How dare you say that, Frederick!" Mother looked upset and betrayed, her lips moulded into a frown. A pair of tears rolled down her tanned cheeks as she looked at dad with disrespect and distaste. "I love all of you, but, but, I'm not sure if I can handle your accusing any longer." She snarled back at him, her eyes drooping low, dark rims around it showing sleepless nights.

Honestly, I can't help but take the fault of this argument. It's my fault they are arguing in the first place. One little complaint I commented to Dad and he decided to make a whole speech about it. I tore their marriage apart. Truth be told, I didn't expect this at all. Here they are chattering a storm. I never once heard them fight, although, this looks like a normal fight they've been having. Heck, this is probably the first fight I've ever heard.

Could there have been one I didn't know about?

I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I made my mom in tears, which is a rare occasion. My dad is fuming all because of me. I honestly, can't believe they are thinking of splitting.

It's my fault.

I tore my family apart.

All of a sudden, I was overwhelmed at the sensation of whipping flashbacks clouding my vision. I remember all the good times we had, shopping sharing laughs and going to movies. I remember them laughing at my ballet routines as well as our little cooking segments. Now, because of me, all of that won't be happening no longer. I ripped this family apart. I really did. I was always one of the unlucky ones, never having a stable family and the minority in class.

I felt tears streaming down my face as I gripped on the carpet strands on the stairs. I was bawling, choking on my tears. My eyes were blood-stained, with a sweaty face to match. I was panting vigorously and uncontrollably. I hate feeling like this, knowing I tore this perfectly perfect family apart.

You do not know how I feel. The weight pressured on my shoulders at the guiltiness pushing me down. I feel guilty. I-I, there's no words to describe how I feel. I feel like I'm drowning, actually.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Athena? You think it's MY fault? Hah, bullshit. For all I know-"

I raced down the flight of stairs, my palms shaking and stared at my parents horrified and humiliated. "Stop it! Both of you!" I shrieked, my tears stealing my words.

Both look baffled and embarrassed, shaken at my sudden appearance. Hell, even I was surprised at my self for gaining the courage. "Annabeth-"

I shook my head, my lips flat and my eyes locked on both of them, giving them both hard stares. "No, how could you do this to me? Me, your daughter? I thought you said we were forever a family?!"

With that, I ran outside and stormed out from this mad house. I won't look back. I just can't. It's too much. The voices of my parents arguing just clouded my eyes, shielding the Summer beauty in front of me.

Why must my life be ruined? People often thinks my life is just so spotless, labeling it as perfect, where in fact, it's reversed. My parents don't acknowledge the accomplishments I'm proud of, they don't. Sure, we have our moments, but sometimes I wish they had my back like Sally does. You can't pick our family, believe me, if I could, I would.

I don't know what to make out of this, I am just mortified at this argument. Their choice of words didn't appeal to me, and that made me ashamed to be their daughter. They could've solved this in a more civilized manner rather than bashing at one another. I wish they would've stopped and just tried to understand another, which in fact could strengthen their love, but no, they have to be idiots.

Well, there goes my breakfast.

* * *

**[School Bell-Ring!]**

I can practically feel the vibes of depression seeping through my porous and see through skin. I've been still for the past days, unable to comprehend what I've witness this morning. I wasn't myself.

My eyes wandered around setting search for Percy who seemed to be playing a long lasting game of Hide and Seek. I've been looking for him throughout the day. I don't know if he's just busy or ignoring and avoiding me. My money is on option two, as mournfully I am to admit this.

The moment I saw those loopy and panicked green eyes, a grin appeared, the first one of the day, on my face. I ran up to him but he seemed to be contemplating on something, due to the look of his face.

I saw him exhale, which caused me to arch a brow. Nonetheless, I sauntered towards him, my arms holding the arm straps of my backpack.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day." I greeted him, walking to the usual route we take home.

Percy shrugged, pursed his lips and twisted it like he couldn't care less. He had his hair swept over his eyes and just looked plain bored, sharing my negativity sensation I had earlier. That made me even more concern.

"Yeah well, things, y'know?" Was his dubious response, no optimacy leaking from it whatsoever, much to my annoyance.

I blinked, not expecting that response. "Alright," I said monotone and dragged my words a mile, you may say. Things just got awkward, which is pretty weird.

The thing I _love _about Percy is that I can start a conversation with him at ease, not worrying if I said something wrong and such. But now, I feel like it's all my fault, bringing me back to reminisce the event that played a couple hours ago.

I waved goodbye to Thalia who raised an eyebrow at Percy and I. I stuck my tongue out and rolled my eyes, smirking at her when she started blushing, seeing Nico put an arm around her.

As I guided Percy, and tugged on his hand, the teachers stopped us from leaving and I sighed. They told us not to leave yet, and my response to that? A glare, plain and simple.

I dragged my feet to turn around. I shut my eyes momentarily and just sucked a breath. I turned to Percy sharply. "How're you?" I asked, with a slight gingerly edge to it.

Percy sighed and shuffled his feet with a frown on his face. "Hm, oh, not much."

"Oookay," I replied, a little deflated. I was hoping Percy can cheer me up from my parent's fight, but I don't think he has the energy to. He really disappointed me, along with my family.

I looked around and saw my group of friends still talking to one another while Percy and I isolated away from them and sat in our own secluded and exclusive private circle. I was forced to sit here, awkwardness choking me with my best friend.

When my teachers finally announced it's fine if we leave, I sighed in relief. I stood up, with Percy to trail behind me. He walked slowly, mimicking a zombie, heck, his face and the vibe he's sending is relatable to one.

Seriously, first I ruined my parent's relationship and now I can't carry out a proper conversation between my best friend, who which I confine everything to.

I honestly don't know what's wrong with me. Why am I screwing everything up?

It's really weird, does he hate me? We never had this tension before, never. Why now, out of all times?

I sighed and looked at Percy who wasn't look back and was fiddling with his fingers, staring off to space. "Anyway, I heard Thalia is the captain of the soccer team, and Nico made it to City Finals for track which is great."

"Yeah, it is."

I pursed my lips but continued nonetheless, determined to make a conversation. "I also heard you're a shoo in for anchor." I smiled at him, nudging him but he irritably brought his arm back.

"Great, yeah?"

I sighed, ready to bring up my parent's _little _argument earlier this day.

"This morning, my parents had a little incident," I began, feeling some tears swelling up but I urged them to stay in place. "they were arguing really loud and-"

"_Aww, look how cute they are! Walking home together!" _Some girls commented, cooing at both of us. Percy looked at them with a redden face and turned to look at me.

"...They were screaming at each other, yelling some pretty nasty things-" I continued, but was interrupted by Percy, staring at those girls at the corner.

"Annabeth, yeah, I have to go." Percy replied to me crushingly, no trace of sorrow on his face.

"Well...bye." I said the last bit in a distance, seeing him run away from me.

I watched him bitterly go his separate way. I just stood there quizzically and confused. I know I should be pissed off at the sudden ditch, but I just can't bring myself to.

I walked to my house in silent. Percy and I pretty much made process, since I see my house in a distance.

I sighed gloomily, feeling depressed from this morning and now.

I saw the flag of the mailbox rise up and I raised a brow.

I opened it to see a mail directed to me:

_Dear Annabeth Chase,_

_We regret to inform you that we cannot accept you to Camp Aristole. We appreciate your many attempts to be apart of our wonderful family, but due to the lack of space, we made a very crucial decision. We would like to remind you we were astonished by your excelling talents, and your wide range of sports you exceed in. Camp Aristole respects students despite the amount of extra curricular activities on their platter, still have time to make the honour roll. Although, like every good things, in must close the doors for the poor souls. We know we are losing a very valuable camper contributing to our camp, but we do wish you sign up next year, hopefully being able to pass through. We wish you the best of luck Annabeth Chase, and hope to hear from you in the future._

_Mary-anne Walker_

_President_

_Camp Aristole_

I looked at the cursed paper with astonishment and disgust. I spat spit at it bitterly, clearly annoyed by the news I was given.

Out of all days, why must all the bads news come at once, crashing upon me? I find it very unfair, although at the same time, I feel selfish. Many are suffering, much less than the luck I've been recieving today. Though, despite this, it cannot change my mood of being very pissy.

I think life is unfair [biggest understatement] although, nothing is served in a golden platter. Truth be told, life not being fair is just a metaphor. In reality, it is our effort we make that makes life not fair. If our effort is lacking, chances are, life will not be fair. For life is not a person, therefore making it unable to make one lives miserable. In reality, it's vice versa. I think we, the people, are the ones making life miserable, not the other way around. People say life isn't fair, but it is the effort we put into it that makes life go on a two way path. More effort results to a grande and posh life, and vice versa. Although, the more phrases : life is not fair spreading, we are clearly adding less effort into the world. Therefore, making life the one clearly suffering, not the other way around.

Mind fart.

I rant when I'm mad.

To get back to topic, I don't see why I'm the candidate for a miserable day. Miserable at its best, I guess. I just don't understand anything. I am very confused. Why are my parents fighting? Why didn't I get accepted? Why is Percy ignoring me?

Percy.

That little dipshit.

He's my best friend, what more can I say? I don't know, he's been growing distant, further and further away from me. As he moves away, the bond we've been sewing for the past thirteen years are weakening and rusting.

I miss him. Okay.

* * *

I want to go to the park.

And so I will.

Now sitting on the rusty bench, I just sat in peace. Normally, I would never leave the house alone, much less to the park without Percy. I feel so naked and alien walking to the park without Percy chatting a storm by my side.

I let the cold wind brush my cheeks as my hair danced with it.

Some girls I've recognized as Eighth graders from my other class stopped their tracks to face me.

One of them was a brunette; I recall her name to Avalon. She was wearing a ruffled skirt below her knees and a pair of flats that adorned her feet. She wore a pastel peter pan collar shirt with little stitchings circling it.

Besides her was a small Asian-her name I think was Reiko- who was dressed in a very lovely summer dress and the ordinary flip flops.

In the middle of both two girls was Brooke, who wore those thick framed glasses and ordinary bleached washed jeans. She had a loose shirt with a cardigan on top.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Brooke pondered curiously.

I knitted my eyebrows together and arched a brow. "What?"

Reiko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Percy, where is he? Found another girl?" She sneered, chuckling to herself.

My fist balled, as I felt distaste ruin my mouth at the thought of him. "No," I said flatly. "And he is not my boyfriend." I couldn't help but blush at the thought, but I've been getting tired of these comments. I just grew weary hearing people claim Percy and I were a couple.

Avalon chuckled that high pitch laugh I couldn't stand. "Oh, I'm sorry we spoiled your secret. We know you are absolutely, madly in love with him."

I glared at them, aside from Brooke who looked genuinely sympathetic.

"Are you sure it's not vice versa, Avalon? I've been catching you sneak glances at the, I quote 'Swimmer hottie'. " I smirked at her redden face which later merged into a full out glare stare contest.

Overall, not to sound a least bit cocky, but I won.

"Whatever." She huffed, moving her dark brown hair to the side.

"I know you like Percy. ANNABETH LOVES PERCY!" Reiko yelled to the world, which resulted into many pigeons to fly about.

I blushed very red and of course, allowing my eyes to kill them with my stare. Not literal of course. One can only wish.

Apparently, the flushed face they got from me was pleasing and so the trio finally decided to leave, much to my pleasure.

Do I like Percy? No, that's weird. He's my best friend, I'm not supposed to. And besides, he's been ignoring me and I'm pretty sure I got the message I'm not wanted. It's been a week and a half, in those times, he's been ignoring me. I never once heard from him. He even managed to stop being my lab partner.

Sometimes, he's a douche, and not a shower for you French people.

* * *

**[Few weeks- 3 let's say]**

"Annabeth, Annabeth, hello?" A voice pushed me and drifted me further and further away from the glorious thing we named sleep.

I slurred my words and tried to open my lids, but the weight was too much. "Dasdrbgfjerfja" I muttered, shuffling against the wooden floors of the tree house.

"Annabeth," Percy groaned "wake up, yeah?"

He didn't wait for my response, but he instead unleashed his fingers and started tickling me. I squirmed under his touch and bursted into fits of laughter.

"Haha," I laughed, rolling around, trying to get away from Percy who was looking at me with a wide smile and laughing with me. I completely forgot about my hatred for him for the past weeks, and about his sudden disappearance. As Percy tickled me, it came to a position to when he was not hugging my waist and I hugging him back. I had my head nuzzled in his shoulder and we just hugged together in silence.

All of a sudden, both of us just finally gathered our thoughts and realized what we were doing. Subconsciously, we untangled ourselves from each other with matching red faces. Percy chuckled nervously, his face putting strawberries to shame.

The events of the past weeks flourished in my brain and my eyes meddled to a glare. "What do you want?"

Percy smiled weakly and apologetically. He frowned at the bitterness in my words as guilt was washed on his face. "Annabeth, look I really am sorry."

I pursed my lips and raised a brow. "Are you sure about that? You looked perfectly fine when you ditched me these past weeks. I thought we were friends, best friends, forever."

"Forever," Percy promised, smiling meekly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Forever?" I asked him, question him and frightened at the thought of him rejected me.

"Forever," He reassured me, smiling as he wrapped his arm around me. He pulled me closer and played with my hair as I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"You are incredibly weird and flirty, no wonder people think we're a couple." I teased him, joking.

Percy laughed, not with much effort though. "Well, how can I not?"

I don't know what was wrong with him, or what was wrong with me, but I blushed nonetheless.

"Why are you here in the first place?" I pondered, looking up at him. He had tears swelling in my eyes and that made me truly concerned.

He scratched the back of his neck and for a second, I could've swore he muttered a swear word. I know that he only does that when he's nervous.

"Annabeth, you know why I've been avoiding you for these past weeks?"

"Please tell me since I want to know the reason to how a factor that made my weeks crucial and bitter was born," I remarked dryly to which he rolled his eyes towards me.

"Annabeth," He pleaded, silently telling me to shut up for a minute. I can tell he is in pain right now, and so many theories are flying inside my head.

_Does he have cancer? Was his parents diagnosed? Is he going to space? Is he threaten to die since he has green eyes?_One will find out in minutes to come.

I sighed and nodded at him, urging him to continue.

"I'm moving." He blurted faster than a race car. I blinked, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"What?" I asked in a small and weak voice, crossing my fingers that alls well.

"I'm moving Annabeth. My parents are getting a divorce and I'm staying at my dad's place for a couple of years until the switch. I'm moving to Florida tomo-"

"Wait, what?" I had tears running down my face.

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry I didn't say this any sooner-"

"NO!" I screamed, standing up and panting. I had tears in my mouth and my hair looked like a mess. My grey eyes were clouded with anger and betrayal, not accepting the fact that after weeks of anger and silent treatment, he and I finally reconcile but now he's moving tomorrow. What the hell?

"Annabeth," He frowned, speaking softly at me as he tried to pacify me.

"No!" I shrieked, crossing my arms and shaking my head. "You're leaving me."

"Percy, how could you do that to me, how? Do you not realize what's in store for me? I will be taunted at school, trampled by their words. You're my best friend, Perce. I, I, I can't live without you.

"You're leaving me! do you know how hard it was for me to handle my parent's almost split? I needed to talk to you, for you to help me. But you can't do that anymore. I won't have anyone to talk to.

"Do you know how hard it was for me when Nicholas left a couple months ago? Percy, he was one of my best friends! I was a wreck. I hate you for leaving me! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. I stuttered, pantings breaking through my words. Every word I spoke, Percy had tears roll down his cheeks. I started hitting him and he just stood there quiet and invincible.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, I really am, I'm incredibly sorry. I'll come back to visit. Remember, forever?" He reminded me, practically pleading.

It felt like I was on some soap opera, being the dramatic teenager I was destined to be.

"NO! I hate you, you're leaving me-"

Percy then came to me and embraced me tight. I kept repeating my hatred for him, but he hugged me tighter. I started slapping him, my tears flowing out of my eyes faster and plentier.

"No, stop it!" I whined, trashing my hands at his arms as he hugged me tighter. Slowly my voice started softening to the point it became mute.

"I really am sorry Annabeth. I'm sorry I won't be here for you anymore, but you don't know that. You can call me. I'm sorry I didn't help you when you're parents were splitting, or for hurting you these past weeks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner. I'm, I'm just scared, okay?" Percy muttered, shaking me as he cradled me in his arms.

Percy then stopped staring at my hands and I stopped crying, but the sniffles were still there. I then looked up at Percy as he did to me. Both our eyes met, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were. They were a vibrant shade of green that made me mesmerized by it. He had dark circles around it, clearly showing he was thinking about moving these past days, coping with sleepless nights.

I didn't know what came over us, maybe it was just the torn selves we were feeling now and as our eyes locked with one another, our faces slowly drew closer. The space was inching smaller and smaller to the point where there were no distance between our lips and is now one. Our lips touched and the only word that came out of it was innocent.

My first kiss with Percy Jackson, my best friend since childhood. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, nearly 20 seconds until we broke apart. It was sweet, innocent and all I can ask for now. We locked eyes for a few seconds until I broke into tears, overwhelmed at the events rushing to me. I cried for my parents' split and my camp and for Percy's move. I tackled him in a hug and hugged him tight, not wanting him to leave. We spoke nothing of that kiss and instead we hugged for a long time.

"Forever Annabeth, I'll miss you." Percy whispered as he hugged me tighter and nuzzled his face in my shoulders.

* * *

**~This chapter is pretty, eh. I like it, but I don't. Btw, some are confused about the ages. Prologue: **Age _Four_.**Chapter One**: Age _Four_.** Chapter Two**: Age _Six_. **Chapter Three**: Age_ Eight_. **Chapter Four**: Age_ Nine_. Chapter Five: Age _Ten_. **Chapter Six**: Age _Thriteen_.

**~How would you feel about another Thalico story? I'm thinking of publishing Changing the Devil soon, details on my profile.**

**~I graduated, which is cool:) I'm actually terrified of moving on to High School. Ah, wish me luck. I may or may not have almost fallen asleep throughout it. I was pissed, they spelt my last name wrong in my diploma. Seriously? I'd love someone to talk to about this.**

**~I have a Wattpad account, it's on my profile. I uploaded the prologue of My Opposite there. It's not the actual prologue. It's just a prologue I wrote, but I'm changing the chapter completely so I'm making a new one. It will be published here though. Check it out? Please?**

**~I made a Box of Crayons extra on Wattpad. Check it out, yeah? It's basically updated every time this is updated. Just shows extra, updates, trailers, pictures and such.**

**~This story is cliche. Remember that. But I think out there, someone has this story. I despise anyone forcing me to do something. Like, telling me to update or she or he won't review. I hate that.**

**~I've been getting some: the story is moving very slow. I understand that, I really do. The thing is, I write how I want it to. I'm not just going to skip to the part where Percy is sixteen. I want to display how strong their friendship is. And to top it off, I enjoy writing it age by age. I don't only write to please all of you, but myself. Please, I beg, don't tell me what to write. Like suggestions are cool and everything, but don't FORCE me to write that and threaten me to not read the story. Yeah?**

**~Feel free to request fluff, I'm all up for that:) **

**~I made two one-shots;_ Impressions_ and _Love Translates To Question Mark_. Would absolutely love if you check it out:)**

**~Thanks to my beta reader BlueBerrrySourStraps. She's amazing and wonderful and everything awesome. She's a magnificent writer, she truly is. Please check out her stories?**

**~I'm going to New York this Saturday for like 2 weeks, I think. In the meantime, I will not be able to update next week, although, the hotel in New Jersey does have wi-fi so I MAY be able to update then. To make it up, I'll be posting a new one-shot soon:) Thalico! **

**[See you Monday, **check out my wattpad account**, tell me your day, _Read my one-shot_s, review **_and_ guess the song**.]**

**R&R "Forever..."**


	8. Chapter 7: he'd pulverize you

**Title**: Box of Crayons

**Summary:** Because of a box of crayons, Percy and Annabeth are best friends for life. They share their food, their secrets, and even each other's first kiss. All of a sudden, Percy's move causes their fairy tale friendship to splinter and rain clouds to appear. But when the green-eyed boy comes back, will everything remain back to the way it was?

**Pairings:** Percabeth, obviously. Little, well some hints of Tratie, Thalico and Jasper.

**Warning:** Swearing, dark themes at some parts; rarely. May be Out of Character, but when the story is AU (AH), it's bound to happen, though I try to keep them in character. For the sake of the book, the Stolls are twins in this, alright? Sorry if there are mistakes, I try my best. And thank you to my beta: BlueBerrySourStraps

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or anything copyrighted mention here, however, I do own the plot and it would suck if someone just steals the plot I worked hard, stressfully planning. Please, don't.

**Point of View (POV:**) No one; **Third Person + Annabeth's at the end**

**Shout Outs: Rory-9090-b** (I appreciate everything you said. Really.), Lollypops101(Oh, thank you! Will change that ASAP.),** AlexisFoy27 ,** **Guest (**Ah, my plans exactly ;) ),** Rsblue1226, Lexie Daughter of Athena, greendaylover306** (Okay, cool, if you do howeve make a new account, I'd lvoe to PM you.),** thestoryreader99 , The Demigod Gryffindor , YayPercabeth123** (Ah, read on, and thanks for the idea:) ),** Guest, wattpadserena, Collab, Neko-chan2604, Guest, Swiftie, Shuby , moments with heroes, Howlsong13** (Oh my God, that's like, the best thing anyone has ever told me. I think you're obviously bluffing about the best story thing, but saying that reallytells me at least I'm doing something right when I think I'm not. Seriously, it means a lot for you to say that.),** book-freak20** (I'll really try with the update thing, and I apologize if you feel I've been neglecting this story. I'll try my best, especially when I go back to school. Thank you, nonetheless for saying what you just said.),** daughterofwisdomandwater22, BlueBerrySourStraps, Iceflight12787, ThaRandomGeek** (omfg. You are an amazing person, really, I appreciate everything you said and seriously, I'm ready to send you a long speech proclaiming how wonderful you are. Thank you, I appreciate everything; it means a lot.),** Athena's gray owl, August1999 , burning book** (Ah, totally understand you. And I think you have it easy, my parents say when I'm in Uni, that's when I'm allowed, which to be honest, they are being such hypocrites. Anyway, aw, thank you, really.),** Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades , Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 , Snowtiger** (Aw, omfg. I'm really going to miss you. Seriously, you were like, an extremely loyal reviewer, you reviewed so many of my other stories I appreciate it. But hey, you can sneak to a library ;) I don't know whether or not you're reading this, I just want to say thank you for everything, you made my day plenty of times and I can't say how much that means to me when in fact, in means more),** newfoundedfantasy** (A stoner?Omfg. Okay, haha, best input EVER. Anyway, I start High School on Sept 3rd...so until then, I'm sane),** Guest, MissSemi-Dependent** (Omfg. YOU CRIED?! holy. Okay, seriously, I never expected anyone to cry! Aw, thank you though ;) ),** Becc Paramore Lover , Percy's BFF, Guest, Happy Owl** (Omfg. Sthap. You're making me blush. But seriously, THANK YOU.),** NeonHedgehog** (I'm glad someone like the speed, it really does reassure me),** Daedricdragon , vampirediaries-damon , TweetyBaby , Flavster, Percabethlvrknowsall (**Omfg. You cried?! Okay, that's beautiful. Thank you.)

**Author's Note**: Hey! Okay, this is the part folks. This is...wait for it...the percabeth reunion! It starts off a little shaky since I really had no idea how to write the beginning, however, I do know what I'm doing in the middle, haha. I tweaked up the layout a bit, and trust me, it's cliche, just saying, but I do adore the layout, which is pretty rare for me to do. Nonetheless, I hope you do stick with me throughout the journey:) You don't have to read the notes at the top, the author's note at the top is always me thanking you but at the end notes, I really do hope you read them.

The beginning may be a tad bit confusing, just a little warning.

I was actually satisfied and flustered at the comments I got for the last chapter. I seriously thought it wasn't written well, but your reviews really touched me. I think I teared up reading them. Seriously, thank you. I appreciate every single one of them, for taking the time to comment something lovely, and thank you those who are reading. This alone is worth a million bucks. Omfg. I AM THIS CLOSE TO 300 REVIEWS AND I AM FREAKING OUT. that means the world, to have this much reviews so early in the story. Seriously, WOW.

I'm actually pissed at myself for forgetting this, but I'd like to dedicate this to my beta: **BlueBerrySourStraps** and **HappyOwl** for helping me with things. Seriously, you guys both cleared my head and helped me think of ideas to this story, it really means a lot that you took the time to give me wonderful advices and encouragements. Thanks to **YayPercabeth123 **who gave me a marvelous idea.

**The last song was Kids in Love by Mayday Parade **(which is an awesome band that you need to listen to) **Winners: Percabethlvrknowsall , SummerSpirit18 , HappyOwl , Shuby, moments with heroes , BlueBerrySourStraps, Lexie Daughter of Athena , thestoryreader99,**

**Btw, I made a one shot; Superman, and Changing the Devil trailer! Check it out, please?**

Thank you for all the support I've been getting, they mean everything to me.

[~** Guess the song OR the band** and _you'll get a sneak peak_:) ]

* * *

"_**If I could just find the time, then I would never let another day go by.**_

_**I'm over, getting old...Maybe it's not my weekend, But it's gonna be my year.**_

_**And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere.**_

_**And this is my reaction to everything I fear. 'Cause I've been going crazy,**_

_**I don't want to waste another minute here"**_

**Chapter Seven: **_"If he heard you talking about his war toys, he'd pulverize you with his toy cannon balls."_

**Age Thirteen.**

Annabeth was sitting on the couch, fully smothered in pure boredom. Just 3 weeks ago, her best friend left her. She was alone, despite the fact that her friends are always there for her. But they _aren't_ Percy. Everyday, as cliché as this sounds, she thought of Percy. I mean, her life is basically a cheesy romance novel, which makes Annabeth wince at the thought.

"_But there's no such thing as a happy ending," _Annabeth muttered to herself, attempting to convince herself her life isn't a fairytale.

She was a wreck. To tell you the truth, she was a living corpse. Annabeth still remembers every concerned faces everyone gave her, which she just assumed was plastic sympathy.

She sighed, yanked out the textbooks out of her backpack and flipped open the History textbook to the chapter of Rome's Fall. Her eyes analyzed every single word, making it burn in the process. Before you know it, the sun was replaced by the moon and Annabeth was still drowning herself in work. She finished reading her History textbook, made advance notes and was 6 chapters ahead in Science. She finished all the assignments which was assigned just yesterday, and she'll have you know, those were 5 assignments completed. She pulled an all-nighter, hoping it would erase the memories of Percy.

"Annabeth," Her father's footsteps alarmed Annabeth who looked at him for a mere second before locking her eyes again to her textbook "It's 5 in the morning. Have you not slept yet?! Go to sleep, sweetie."

Annabeth shook her head, which caused her father to groan in frustration who just gave up, seeing it was pointless arguing with her.

Annabeth had a smug smile on her face before studying again. The same old routine repeated for days, weeks, which made all of Annabeth's loved ones grow concern. She buried herself alive with the extra work she had requested her teachers. She lost focus on her life and just isolated herself.

Her friends and family would show her sympathy every time she looks at them, knowing her behavior was caused by Percy's move.

Though, that's where Annabeth was wrong. The looks, she was constantly peeved at ,she was receiving from her friends weren't pity or sympathy.

No, it was **empathy.**

* * *

Percy was the awkward turtle in his community. He was lonely, that was sure. He missed his best friend mournfully, just like any once close now separated people would be. Though, he often tried to mask the pain. He masked it every time he's at school. He made the mistake of mourning over his miss for Annabeth which he quickly regretted from the boys in his class' constant accusation of Percy making Annabeth up.

He sat by himself at lunch, never raised his hand. He made no contact with his fellow classmates, the only person he talked to was Annabeth who sneaked off just to talk to him during classes.

Percy was pleased that Annabeth would take the risk, knowing she would kill him for suggesting the idea if he was still there.

He kept quiet, his heart aching every day. It sounds cliché, yes, but he was attached to Annabeth, knowing her since he was four.

Percy sometimes wondered what it was like down there. How were his friends and the teachers who hated him with such a strong passion, they even considered throwing him a 'Leave me alone: Good Riddance!' party, though Percy wouldn't mind. There's cake after all.

As of now, Percy's on his laptop, typing away. He was currently blogging, a secret passion of his.

_Hey. Percy here._

_Okaaaay, Florida. You're not leaving a good impression on me, or is it the other way around? Whatever. I'm just tired and lonely- don't mock-, and yes, just like those movies where a new kid moves, I have no friends. The only difference is, is that I won't have a girlfriend with a killer bod, I won't discover I'm a superhero, or will I ever be a millionaire. Eh, I guess New York is home, where this place is just alien to me. Whatever, I'll try making the best of it. Besides, the beaches are epic!_

_-Percy_

* * *

**Age Fourteen.**

"Hahaha, yeah! Anyway, how's it down there?" Percy pondered as he talked through the phone. Percy could practically feel Annabeth's hesitating self over the phone and he couldn't help himself and ended up smirking.

"Eh," Annabeth shrugged as she held on the phone, her head feeling the blood loss from sitting upside down from the couch. "The usual. Grade Nine is pretty simple, no biggie. Though, this one teacher hates me."

Percy chuckled as he took a bite of his brownie. "He or she probably hates your guts, you probably corrected them or something."

Percy could imagine the look on Annabeth's face switch to defensive mode and a frown fitting on her lips. It was surreal and quite peculiar imagining the expressions of the person you're talking to, rather than seeing them yourself. It is as if you're guessing an answer on a multiple choice test. "Not exactly. I mean, it's not that hard to calculate circumference, much less use Pythagorean's theorem."

Annabeth can practically hear Percy snapping his finger as a grin moulded his lips. "Oh! So that's how it's pronounced..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she tried to imagine what Percy had originally pronounced it before, and drummed her fingers on her chin. "Anyway!" Annabeth dragged her words, attempting to switch the subject from her to her best friend. "What about you?"

"Well..."Percy began and Annabeth can tell just then, it's story time "I told you about Frank and Hazel, right?"

"Yeah, the chinese baby man and his girlfriend?" Annabeth responded, with a curiosity twang edging on her voice. She pressed the phone closer to her ear, trying to absorb every word Percy is telling her.

"Mhhm, that's them," Percy reassured Annabeth before continuing his tale "So, we had our annual camp thing right. So Frank, Hazel, and me were in the same group for it. We had to find some eagle thing and we bumped into these giants."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow though she knew Percy wouldn't notice. "Giants?" She questioned with a hint of amusement at Percy's little nicknames.

"Yes Wisegirl! Giants, you wouldn't imagine the buttload of mess we did." Percy chuckled through the line as if reminiscing a memory, once again causing Annabeth to roll her eyes.

"I don't think I want to know..." Annabeth's voice wavered at the thought of Percy back in Florida. She couldn't help but feel jealous of his other friends there, although frowned, knowing she was being irrational. But it was just an automatic reaction, thinking Percy would replace her in any second. Hell, he talks about them heaps, it wouldn't be much of a surprise for Annabeth.

Percy chuckled on the other line. "Anyway, your birthday is next week right?"

Annabeth knitted her eyebrows and pursed her lips, eager to know where Percy is getting. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Percy rolled his eyes as he swiveled the his chair around. "When we were six, you practically drilled that date in my head when I forgot it."

"You're point," Annabeth said peevishly, with a frown settling on her lips.

"Don't be a downer Annie," Percy teased as he can practically feel Annabeth grit her teeth on the other line. To save himself from any possible smart aleck remark, he continued further on with his story, though you can feel the edge, sadness and tension brewed in his voice. "I don't think I can make it for your birthday party..."

Annabeth frowned, frustration and anger clouding her eyes. She stood silent through the other line, allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks. This was the third time Percy bailed on Annabeth and on her Fifteenth Birthday of all days. The thing is, Percy didn't just say yes to coming to the party, he promised, and Annabeth hated it when people break their promises, which often reminded her of the promise her parents made: their commitment to each other. Annabeth could feel her and Percy drifting further and further apart from one another. She didn't know whether to feel sadden at the news Percy has given her or angry and furious at him for ditching her again. But she does know one feeling she can comprehend; disappointment.

Annabeth could hear Percy stuttering on the other line, and she can only imagine him opening and closing his mouth, mimicking fish, to which earned him the title: Seaweed Brain, that and his dad was named after a Greek God which made the name much more fitting. "I really am sorry. Flight there was too expensive and my dad can't drive me there since he has work. I really do want to be there Annabeth, I really do."

Annabeth could hear Percy's pleading tone on the other line and the desperation as well as the need leaking on his words. "Annabeth?" Percy worriedly asked, though Annabeth doesn't know why.

'_Big whoop. He can't come back, it's not like this is the first time I heard this.' _Annabeth thought to herself bitterly and as much as she tried to be angry at him, she just couldn't.

She hitched a breath, wiping the pathetic tears ghostly sitting on her cheeks off before speaking. "Yeah?" She spoke half heartedly.

She could hear Percy let out a breath of relief. "I seriously thought you ditched me."

'_The irony.'_ Annabeth mused to herself.

"No, it's cool," Her voice wavered a bit, letting the news affect her a tad bit.

'_No, no. Annabeth be strong! Not again, you promised.'_ Annabeth thought to herself, replaying those words for good measures; 4 minutes.

"Don't think I'm leaving you empty handed, Wise girl." Percy scoffed and Annabeth quickly had a smile on her face. She knows that as of now, she's bi-polar when it comes to Percy. He changes her mood quickly to anger, but at the same time, he makes her switch to a cheery mood in matter of minutes.

Annabeth can practically hear Percy smirking on the other line. "Please do elaborate." Annabeth joked, but she was practically on the edge of her seat, itching to know what Percy's talking about.

"Relax," Percy cooed, obviously satisfied at Annabeth's eagerness " Your present will come in the mail, darlin'."

"Don't ever call me that." Annabeth warned, once again switching her mood from gleefully to defensive.

"Note to self, don't call Annie: darlin'." Percy spoke robotically, and Annabeth couldn't help but crack a smile with the matching eye roll to complete the ensemble.

Before Annabeth can taunt Percy again as well as correcting him for his mistake, Percy broke her train of upcoming words. "Annie, Darlin'" Percy smirked on the other line "I have to go now. I'm sleepy."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, still peeved at Percy's comment. "Yeah, yeah, night. Watch out Jackson, I can appear in your dreams any moment, and I most certainly won't make it happy go lucky."

"Naw, you're always in my dreams, Chase. Night!" Percy murmured, his voice dazed as a grin fitted on his lips.

Annabeth flushed, not knowing whether Percy was joking and mocking her or if that was a legitimate statement.

Annabeth coughed awkwardly. "Talk to you tomorrow." But she knows she was talking to a dead line.

* * *

**Age Fifteen.**

"Hello?" Annabeth spoke through the other line softly.

"Yes?" A deep voice with a slight cockney accent radiated on the other line.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of where she has heard that voice from. She drilled into her head, scouring for a mental picture to whom this voice may belong to.

"G' Afternoon, this is Annabeth. Is Percy around?" Annabeth quickly pulled out her polite voice, knowing she is speaking to an adult.

"Annabeth!" The voice cheered, making Annabeth want to take a step back from the phone and try to comprehend all the noises around her. "Annabeth? Don't you know? It's me, Don!"

Realization dawned on Annabeth as her mouth open in recognition. "Oh! Don!" A smile landed on Annabeth's lips as she was talking to her second Father figure.

Don guffawed on the other line and Annabeth can tell he's sharing her smile. "Yes, I'm glad you remembered," He teased.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, swiveling her chair around. "Sorry 'bout that, Don. You just sound so different. You even picked up on an accent!"

Don chortled. "Eh. Business trips. No biggie. Enough 'bout me, what 'bout you? How old are you now?"

"Finally fifteen," Annabeth replied.

"Aaah, I remember those years," Annabeth rolled her eyes at Don reminiscing his _'glory days'_. "Anyway, how's your parents?"

A moment of silence engulfed the two before Annabeth gained some courage to finally speak of the untouched subject.

Annabeth bit the bottom of her lip and hesitated a tad bit. "Well, mom and dad finally got a divorce..." Annabeth felt a twang of hurt talking about her parent's slip. The fight when she was thirteen was followed by numerous of fights that often had Annabeth sobbing with anxiety attacks from witnessing it.

"Darlin'," Annabeth smirked to herself, realizing where Percy got the habit from. " I'm really sorry 'bout that. Though, I'm pretty sure they still care for you despite your parent's terms. How's your mom?" Don apologized with sincerity.

Annabeth frowned. "I don't live with my mom. I haven't really talked to her in a while."

Don grimaced. "Oh Anne, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I could probably ask Athena to stop by your place for a visit if you'd like?"

Annabeth shook her head, sneering at thought. Floods of words her mother had blindly insulted her drowned Annabeth as she bitterly thought of it. "No, no, please don't. It's fine, Don." Annabeth tried to veil the harsh and acidic tone dying to leak out of her words.

Despite the harsh words Annabeth's mom had aimlessly spoken during her fights with Frederick, Annabeth knows that beneath the pure hatred and disappointment layer, she still loves her mother. There's that ounce of hope Annabeth posses about her parents getting back together to form the once happy family they had before.

"Okay," Don's voice sounded unconvinced but nonetheless decided not to push it. "How's Frederick?"

Annabeth willed a smile on her face before speaking "He's doing well, teaching at West Point as an American History Professor."

"I bet he has you playing with his toys," Poseidon joked around, earning Annabeth a genuine smile.

Annabeth snickered. "If he heard you talking about his war toys, he'd pulverize you with his toy cannon balls."

Don howled with laughter, making Annabeth's smile radiate brighter. "Well you better not cough me up or I'll take you out with my army."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but snorted nonetheless. "Alright, alright. Anyway, Don, I was wondering if Percy was home by any chance?" She ask hopefully.

Don sighed and Annabeth can practically hear him hesitating. "Sorry 'bout that Annabeth, he's off with some friends."

"_Fourth time this week," _Annabeth frowned as she builded castles in the air.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, No, Don, it's fine."

"I'll tell him you called when he comes back, and force him to call you." Poseidon teased, once again making Annabeth roll her eyes.

"Alright Don, whatever floats your boat." Annabeth drummed her fingers on her chin, as one free hand tapped her pen aimlessly on the table.

"Anyway, Annabeth, it was lovely talking to you again," Don spoke warmly towards Annabeth.

"It was too, likewise, Don. I really do miss you." Annabeth truthfully said to her father figure.

"Me too, Anne. Just remember, study well and if you have boy troubles. Don't be 'fraid to tell me. I'd gladly send some men to finish the business." Poseidon teased, yet you can hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Relax Don, I'll handle them," Annabeth smirked on the other line. "Say hi to Percy for me, and bye!"

* * *

Annabeth is **fifteen **and like any teenagers her age, has their own private issues. She hasn't talked to Percy in a while, much less hold a conversation with him. Sure, he picked up the phone at times but it just wasn't the same. Annabeth couldn't see his reaction to all the snarky remarks she throws at him or his facial reaction when he's explaining a passion. That's the worst part. During these phone calls, things just get awkwarder. There was nothing to talk about.

Percy would share his time at Florida, to which Annabeth shows an interest in hearing, but when he brings up little short stories about his experiences with his new friends, she feels left out. Her comments are very limited since she knows nothing about them. Sure, Percy gave her a clear understanding of them but it's not her opinion on them, but instead is a paradigm of what she thinks they are.

Short answers result into short responses. Everytime Percy tells Annabeth a lengthy story regarding his new friends, her answer consists of 2 sentences max. Annabeth then switches the tables and talks to Percy about her time over the past days or months, years even, but they can never hold up a conversation due to the awkward tension. There was nothing to talk about.

Don't get Annabeth wrong, she still cares for him, and still adores talking to him despite how long their once hour long phone calls turned to 10 minutes is.

When Percy left, Annabeth was a wreck. Sure, she was strong but she couldn't help but feel heartbroken that her best friend left. Wouldn't you? Everything would've been perfectly fine if he left schools but instead, he left to a different state.

The aftermath of Percy's departure was a broken Annabeth. She was unsocial and drowned herself in work. She barely talked to anyone and just had a monotone voice the whole ride. Her face was still as a stone and she didn't bother attempting to look decent. She isolated herself from everyone who cared for her, while in the meantime, they wore worried and concern faces every time they lock their eyes upon the ruined blonde. Annabeth was a walking zombie to say the least. She wasn't herself.

Eventually, realization dawned on her and she was absolutely disgusted by her actions. She couldn't believe how vulnerable she was. She was so weak and broken; everything she willed herself not to be. Annabeth quickly had a transformation to a more confident and mature self. She left the broken cocoon and grew to be a dauntless, level-headed, and assertive butterfly. She quickly brought herself back on track, not letting her best friend's move get to her. Although, that didn't stop all of Annabeth's loved ones to lessen their concern for her. They still felt protective of Annabeth, not wanting her to go back to that horrible state she abandoned. It was still an option.

Now, Annabeth was on her laptop; the one Nico gave her, internet surfing the place. Quickly, a talk bubble popped on her screen as a sign of her receiving a message.

**Thalia: **_Hey Annie! Look what I found from your boyfriend._

Annabeth flushed, already imagining Thalia snicker behind her monitor. Nonetheless, she rolled her eyes and quickly clattered her fingers on the keyboard.

**Annabeth: **_Don't call me that! And what boyfriend?!_

A _ding_ sound was made and Annabeth flitted her eyes towards the words her best friend wrote.

**Thalia: **_Percy, you dipshit. Now, curious to say, open the damn link!_

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Thalia's persistence. She didn't at all changed from her devious ways when she was four, but more like evolved. She learned words and became more cunning and twisting, but despite that, she was still the little girl who aced ballet class Annabeth knew. Nonetheless, she moved the mouse and clicked the link Thalia so badly wanted her to open.

Instantly, a new browser popped up and Annabeth's curiosity level crashed through the roof. Annabeth doesn't know why Thalia wanted Annabeth to see this, much less threaten her to open the link. Honestly, Annabeth could care less about Percy. She cared for him still, but if the news was so urgent, why couldn't he tell her through a phone call?

Annabeth sighed, her head arguing with herself once again. Her eyes scanned the newly opened browser. It was a blog.

_**Seaweed Brain.**_

**Visitor: 23,067 people**

That was the title of this blog and instantly, Annabeth felt her heart go warm. She was looking at Percy's blog. Quickly, Annabeth felt like an intruder walking over Percy's personal space like that. Although, it was up for public so Annabeth guessed it was okay.

Annabeth saw numerous pictures on the top of the browser, hanging as if it was a drawing hanged on a clothes-drying line. Annabeth smiled when she saw a picture of her and Percy back when they were seven. He was giving her a piggyback ride around the park while Annabeth -unsuccessfully tried to get off of him.

Little moments like this made Annabeth smile at memories.

Beside her picture, was numerous trailing behind it. One was a picture of Percy with his new friends, she suspected was Frank and Hazel.

Seeing Percy like this made Annabeth think it was a bittersweet moment; sweet because the whole picture of him happy was adorable, but bitter because she misses him and it wasn't her making him happy.

Annabeth's eyes flew across the screen, starting from one of the oldest entries he had.

_Day One in South Florida._

_Alright, I think I can do this, too. The beaches look nice, repels shark, at least I hope so. There's a huge difference between Florida and New York. One: It's hot here; insanely hot I feel like I can get a sunburn just from sticking a foot outside. So, a little side note: sunscreen is a must. Though, the hot weather is a pretty cool new change from the breeze back in NYC. I doubt I'll meet new people but hey, the fates can change their mind. It's pretty weird and hard switching states since you are so used to the old one. Heck, I miss my friends, especially my best friend, but I'm told I'll visit them so alls cool._

_I feel like cookies so yeah, bye._

_-Percy_

Annabeth's eyes glimmered as a smile flew on her lips.

'_He talked about me,' _Annabeth cooed to herself, her heart lightening at the mere thought of Percy not abandoning her. Annabeth then shrugged considering it was just an ironic mention, no biggie.

She then looked down and at some of his comments at his entry.

**Isabelle:**_Omg! You'll luv it in Florida! Trust me 3_

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows in disgust at how the girl sounded, definitely not someone she'd get along with.

**Danny: **_There's some epic waves down here, man!_

**Drew: **_Well, welcome dude!_

**Amanda: **_OMG! U sound so adorbs && cute 3 U have a girlfriend? XX_

Annabeth stifled a laugh, horrified yet amused at the girl's comment. She wondered how Percy reacted to that.

'_Probably blushing and not knowing what she's talking about.' _Annabeth mused to herself, as she already imagined his best friend's reaction.

Annabeth then scrolled down, scanning other entries absentmindedly, curious to why Thalia badly wanted Annabeth to see this. Instead, Annabeth opened Percy's newest entries.

_Hey._

_Percy here._

_So, I've been here in Florida for, about 2-3 years._

_The reason I came here was my dad requested to have me for at least three years to himself._

_That was part of the divorce contract. My mom gets her turn soon._

_I over heard something on the phone about how I'm moving back to New York next year._

_Rumour has it? Yeah, so folks, it's a HUGE possibility I might move back to New York next year,_

_but my dad said something about work, so I'm thinking that they're catfighting over me._

_I feel so loved._

_In the meantime, check out the video below?_

_-Percy._

'_Percy is coming back.' _Annabeth had an alarmed facial expression. She didn't know what to think of this. Sure, she was glad to have her best friend back but she could sense the whole awkward tension between them. And so what? Percy did say he might not... He could be bluffing.

All of a sudden, Annabeth felt hurt at the news. Hurt that Percy didn't tell her that, and she had to find it herself through the internet. That's what Thalia wanted to show her._ Where did she even find this in the first place? Ah, bless her stalkerish ways_, Annabeth wondered, questioning her Best Friend_. _That's what was so important. Annabeth knows that they've been protective of her since her emotional state when he left. Though, Annabeth is determined to not be in that state; never.

'_No, no, he probably just forgot.' _Annabeth tried to convince herself, but she couldn't. She knows that she's only lying to herself. Her eyes flitted to the date this entry was published.

_3_ _weeks ago._

Annabeth later sighed, her eyes growing tears she never knew existed. She felt hurt that he didn't bother telling her a news this big. Did he not want her to know? Did he think it wouldn't matter to her? Did he intended not to tell her and hopefully just avoid her when he comes back? As she gained some courage, she moved her hands to the comment section.

She typed in her name and a response, her tears stinging, but confidence gaining at every letter she typed.

'_Why didn't you tell me this?_

_~Annabeth'_

* * *

**Age 16.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"So, are you guys sleeping over here?"Connor asked, his head on his bed with a dazy look spread on his face.

I switched my gaze towards him and locked my eyes in place. I noticed he was wearing the shirt I got him; a grey and white baseball shirt, and had ordinary pairs of khakis on. His cardboard coloured hair was tousled and looked untamed which gave me the impression that he had a little nap while Travis, Thalia and me were out getting food.

I twisted my lips as I fiddled with my fingers. "Yep, dad said it was fine,"

"Ah, thank gosh, you made it worth skipping classes," Thalia sighed, as a small smile tugged the corner of her lips.

"You still take Ballet, I thought you quit like 2 years ago?" Connor narrowed her eyes and at the sneering punk who had her teeth gritting at the mere thought of Ballet class. I stifled a laugh, but couldn't contain myself from shuddering.

"Hey, you surprised me from staying! Then again, you were top of the class..." I wondered out loud, which apparently made Thalia flustered, flushing and clearly pissed from my comment.

I smirked at her. "No," Thalia glared at both my cousin and I who had matching smug expressions "I meant hip-hop dance class. I was suppose to meet up my group today to practice for an upcoming gig. And enough about the ballet class, I thought we were over that!" Thalia corrected herself, which was followed by whining when she discussed her once guilty pleasure with us.

Connor and I shared smiles and laughter, both directing to the blue eyes fumbling girl, as Connor and I high fived each other.

Thalia then switched her gaze to Travis, who was the only one not apart of the little gang up activity we had on Thalia. I noticed Thalia give a look to Travis, and I smirked, knowing we got Thalia who was asking for help from my cousin. She gave him a message to back her up, and Travis couldn't refuse, knowing her, who had something against him.

"Great, 'bout you Thals?" Travis asked, making an attempt to stop the little teasing we did to Thalia, his fingers clattering on his phone with a grin plastered on his face which I assume was because of a text message. I rolled my eyes, seeing Thalia with a dryly smile on her face.

Travis slightly resembled his twin's outfit with a buttoned down green shirt and a pair of brown swim shorts which he didn't bother changing out of from out time at the beach earlier this afternoon. Over the past years, my cousins features differed apart from one another, making it a tad bit easier to tell which is which. Connor was a foot taller than Travis who was peeved at the constant teasing from yours truly. Travis had a mark free face while Connor shared the trade mark of his dad's side- my mom's side as well, with the splash of freckles lightly spread on his nose. I shared the same feature, but mine, however is dainty.

"Yeah, the 'rents said it was cool." Thalia said nonchalant as she was perched on a beanbag, with a comic book in her hands.

"Really? Your parents actually allowed you to sleepover here? At the twins?" I interrogated, my eyebrows raised and narrowed at the blue eyed girl.

Thalia shrugged, a smirk naturally on her lips. She opened her mouth a couple times and all that came out were chuckles. I arched a brow at this. She straightened herself from her seat, her grey tank top splashing on her legs which were revealed from her black shorts, studs running on the sides, ending mid thigh.

Normally, Thalia was allowed to sleepover at my house or any of the girls for that manner without asking, but when she asks to sleepover at the Stolls or anyone in our group, that's when they put the foot down. Despite that they won't try to make a move on her, I can't say much about Nico, though. Though, Thalia however, usually lied to her parents of sleeping over to my place rather than staying over at the Stolls, making this time the first she ever asked of sleeping over here.

"I told them the Stolls were gay," She said with ease, as if her lie didn't bother anyone, as her back was on the bean back and her legs sprawled on the walls.

When she said those words, an infinite mass of giggles bursted out of my lips as my sides started to ache. The Stolls both wore match incredulous expressions on their faces.

"YOU WHAT?!" They screamed simultaneously as glares waltzed in both their crystal blue eyes. I rolled off the seat as I bursted into fits of guffaws. Tears were forming in my eyes as Thalia joined me. The moment my eyes looked at my cousins for a mere second, I was a goner. My mouth let out fits of laughter and my stomach started to ache from it all. I stared at my blushing and pissed off cousins with amusement.

"What do you expect? They would've never let me stay over!" Thalia said in between her laugher, sneering at the blushing boys.

Travis groaned, her face automating for his arms. "Ugh, now Katie would never go out with me," He murmured, as his eyes blinked in embarrassment.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Eh, one way or another, she wasn't planning on it." She teased, her laughter going mute as mine decreased with hers.

I rolled my eyes, my mouth opening to reply but my phone's vibration beat me to it. Quickly, I dug through my pocket and tapped in my passcode; unlocking my lock screen.

_Be home by Seven. The Jacksons are inviting us over for Dinner. There's someone ready to meet you._

_-Dad_

I frowned at the news, not knowing what he meant by visitor. Confused and frazzled to why the news was urgent, I sighed. "Change of plans, I have to leave at 6:30. I'll try and make a squeeze if I can come after though"

Thalia knitted her eyebrows, a scowl on her lips. "Wait, you're leaving me with the copies?"

"Hey! Offense taken!" Connor grumbled as he crossed his arms, a pout settled on his lips. He ran a hand his curly coffee stained hair as he narrowed his eyes at Thalia.

"Dad says I'm going to a Dinner with the Jacksons," I quoted from the text message I received earlier as I passed the phone to Thalia to read the message.

Thalia squinted her eyes, her shoulders growing tense as her eyes travelled from one letter to another. "Oh my God. Jackson is coming back?"

A wry expression waltzed on my face as I tilted my face in confusion. I turned to look at my cousins who wore matching frowns as they grimaced at the news. "What?" I demanded, slightly irritated that I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Annie, Percy's back." Travis muttered, his cerulean eyes has a protective twinkle sparkling in his eyes as a look of concern was the whole ensemble.

Floods of memories of my best friend rushed to me as well as hurricanes of emotions drowned me. I don't know what to feel to be honest. Automatically, my head rushed to the memory of the blog entry.

'_I'm moving back to New York next year.'_

Today is that year. Percy's back. I don't know what to feel by this sudden news. Should I feel happy that my best friend is back? Should I feel hurt for him not telling me this entire time? Should I feel sad that he might leave again? My body swiveled around, or so it seems, at the sudden rush of emotions my body had to undergo. The sensation of my best friend's arrival pinged me on the head as I sighed in the bliss of the moment.

My mouth gaped open as I stood paralyzed, my body going numb. "Percy's back."

Eventually, memories of my childhood came back to me and I smiled inwardly. The moments when we builded lego houses on the carpets and fighting over a feud of who gets the big cookies. But the memory was soon replaced by the one day he left and the events trailing after that.

"Annie," Connor started, his voice toning to a dangerously warning voice. "If he hurts you again-"

"-Connor stop. He didn't directly hurt me and you know that. Trust me, I won't go back there." I whispered, as my grey eyes had a startle expression.

Connor nodded grimly at me, his body slightly relaxing.

"Well, I guess, say hi to Percy for me, would you?" Thalia smiled, but her eyes told me the same story Connor's did.

Travis nodded, "Yeah, do me a favour? Take home some of the cookies from Sally."

I laughed, quickly leaving the state I was a couple minutes ago. "Will do Trav." I winked at him, catching the toss Thalia did as she gave me back my phone.

_Percy's back._

* * *

I seriously cannot believe Percy's back. I mean, it's great having him back, he was my best friend after all. Every time I stopped by Sally's place, she wasn't the same. Her heart was broken that her son wasn't there, leaving her the only one living in that house. Having Percy back really benefits his mother.

I don't know what would happen after I see him again. would we still be friends? I wonder how is personality is. I hope he didn't change. I mean, I doubt he would since I've completely grown and used to the Percy he was but him not telling me about his arrival was out of character for him.

I looked at the time which read 6:50 PM.

I analyzed myself in the mirror, checking if I was decent enough for a Dinner. I wore a peach dress, with floral patterns scattered all over the dress. Little ruffles cones the neckline as well as the sleeves. My mom's silver locked perched on my neck as my hair was tied in a messy bun with strands leaking out, as it framed my face. I pulled on brown boots, the aglets of the laces looking deformed. I yanked a silver cardigan from my closet to complete the ensemble.

I twisted my lips as I looked at my appearance. I shrugged and raced down the stairs to meet face to face with my dad. My dad had a white button-down shirt and his black church pants. Instead of his his clear blonde hair, it was replace with a salt and pepper shaking to his blonde hair.

My dad started putting himself out on the dating market again, much to my displeasure. I didn't like the idea of him dating other women other than my mother, despite their split as well as the harsh comments she lashed at my father concerning me. I didn't bother asking who my father was dating, slightly hoping he notices my lack of interest towards that area and wishing he'd drop it, although, you can't always have what you want.

My father had a small smile on his face as nodded out the door, indicating for me to leave first. I twisted my lips and followed his order, stepping out the house. I walked out of the path and turned around to find Sally's house. Every step I made, the louder my heart pumped.

I don't understand why I'm acting like this. It's only Percy I'm seeing; the boy I spend most of my childhood with; the boy I bathed in the same tub; and the boy who's been my best friend my entire life.

Soon, the house that brought too many memories flashed in my eyes. I remember the apple tree Percy and I attempted to climb, but failed miserably. I still have the scar on my elbow to prove it.

"Ready?" My dad asked me, and I know he wasn't talking about the Dinner but the special guest waiting inside.

I hesitated. This was my chance. I can leave right now. It was a two way street.

I sighed and nodded grimly.

My dad walked ahead of me, and I trailed a few steps behind. Taking deep breathes each step of the way. He opened the door, no need for an entrance knock. The aroma of fresh food waltzed in my nose and I smiled at the scent.

My eyes settled on the kitchen I've been in so many times. I still remember the time Percy and I baked cookies, fighting over for Sally's attention. I smiled to myself fondly at the memory.

Out of the kitchen came out a women with the same, natural smile on her face. Sally didn't change much in personality, but in physical appearance, I can honestly say she's ageing. She had worry lines on her forehead, her hair leaking with few grey strands. Although, despite this, she's still looking as beautiful as I first saw her back when I was four.

"Sally!" A grin broke out on my face as I stepped towards Sally, my arms engulfing her in a warm hug.

Her head nuzzled in my neck and I can feel the smile growing on her face. "Annabeth, my oh my, look how much you've grown!"

I laughed fondly at her "You look beautiful as always Sally. Thank you for inviting us."

She nodded, as she dismissed my words. "You're both always welcome here,"

Dad laughed as he said his words of appreciation to Sally. The two parents both had their own private discussion as I stood there, the awkward third wheel, not bothering to interrupt their discussion. I let my eyes walk around the room absent mindedly.

I noticed the place cleaned up a bit as the living room was arranged differently as I remembered it was last week. I squinted my eyes, letting it wander around.

I heard some footsteps pacing around the room upstairs and my body grew tense. Unless it was a guess, I can take a wild guess it belonged to the _douche shower nozzle_ himself. Eventually, those footsteps gradually grew louder as it travelled down the stairs. A tall, looming body swiveled around the stairs with ease. The body turned to face us and I mentally stabbed myself from the beating of my heart from nervousness.

I was face to face with my best friend for years with _petrified _eyes.

* * *

**Okay. So hello! I am incredibly sorry for the long wait, I really didn't have time to update, after all, it was a vacation. Starting from now, updates will be in a consistent rate, hopefully school won't be a damper. Omfg. Johanna got her High School schedule and I didn't and we're going to the same school and I'm just having an anxiety attack because of that, omfg. **

**So, I just came back from New Jersey and New York, skip the next paragraph if you truly despise story time:**

**_Anyway, my first stop was New York City. We took this bus to get there from Canada to US, and it took 12 hours + extra hours for stops. Now, the problem was, I have terrible motion sickness...you can only guess how many times I vomited and got dizzy. Bad stuff, plus, wi fi was very weak. It was cool, I went to the MET, Olympus, and I saw Rock of Ages which was awesome! Omg, seriously, the guy was amazing, and dayum...they sang most of my favourite songs! Saw Jennifer Aniston which was great since I'm a Friends fan. Subways annoy me, the bus annoys me more, and pigeons hates me. Like seriously, one subway car during rush hour is basically the entire population of my neighbourhood...two=my school. I went to the zoo, not fun. Like, I have this insane fear of peacocks since when I was seven, it tried to steal my cookie and in the process, it had to chase me. Yeah, well, I had a déjà vu moment, but with hamburgers instead. Like, the fuck? Why would they let them be free?! Seriously, I screamed bloody murder like, 4 times. Basically, what's up is: I said sorry to a wax figure, played American Idiot in America, had Tim Hortons in America, got chased by a peacock, screamed bloody murder at The Rock, got in trouble by the hotel for asking for toothbrushes. You don't know how many pictures I photo-bombed. SO MANY PEOPLE ASKED ME FOR DIRECTIONS AND I'M JUST THERE "OMFG. I'M CANADIAN..A TOURIST LIKE YOU. SWFJKDBKDB" I got lost, my parents tried to find a place to eat and my feet were aching and I think I worn down my metro pass, and my shoulders hurt from all the bumping, and my mouth was tired from all the swearing AND ALL I WANTED WAS A GODDAMN HAMBURGER. Atlantic City was fun...although, I legit thought it was actually Atlantis City...seriously, I was so disappointed. Shopping was fun, more importantly since I got like, 7 new pairs of Converse; for the last three days I went back to the store with a pair and must I say that was like Heaven to me. I had an argument with my mom since she wanted to throw my favourite pair of Converse out since it was worn down a_nd the hotel now hates me and I hate it since I got lost. Seriously, what hotel has a freaking map?! And you know the best part in Atlantis, ahem, Atlantic City?! OUR HOTEL HAS A FUCKING COOKIE STORE. ****Yes...yes...Aint that gorgeous?**

**That was terrible, I know, the chapter I mean. It was absolutely cliché, I know. Trust me, I know how horribly written this chapter was, believe me, I know. I was contemplating whether or not to actually post this but I decided upon the fact to slightly revise how this chapter was, and trust me, it wasn't successful. The only part actually liked was them ganging up on Thals and the douche shower nozzle. I'm sorry if you're not satisfied, really.**

**But hey, Percy's back which is great:) I'm excited writing that part (actual reunion), I hope you're excited reading that part.**

* * *

**1.) ****I made a Thalico One-shot: Superman. **

**2.) I made this Tratie onshot that was incredibly proud of a while back: Impressions**

**3.) I made a Changing the Devil Trailer which is on my profile, in the links section. I'D LOVE it if you check it out.**

**4.) I've been co-writing lately. Check out the stories, yeah? They're on my profile.**

**5.) My friend and I made a story called Fanfiction Choice Awards...would love it if you check it out.**

**6.) Can we make it to 300, please?**

**R&R "I told them the Stolls were gay"**

**~Razel**


	9. Chapter 8:Higher octave than Celine Dion

**Title**: Box of Crayons

**Summary:** Because of a box of crayons, Percy and Annabeth are best friends for life. They share their food, their secrets, and even each other's first kiss. All of a sudden, Percy's move causes their fairy tale friendship to splinter and rain clouds to appear. But when the green-eyed boy comes back, will everything remain back to the way it was?

**Pairings:** Percabeth, obviously. Little, well some hints of Tratie, Thalico and Jasper.

**Warning:** Swearing, dark themes at some parts; rarely. May be Out of Character, but when the story is AU (AH), it's bound to happen, though I try to keep them in character. For the sake of the book, the Stolls are twins in this, alright?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or anything copyrighted mention here, however, I do own the plot and it would suck if _someone_ just steals the plot I worked hard, stressfully planning. Please, don't.

**Point of View (POV:**) Annabeth's

**Shout Outs: zedemigod** (Your wish is my command),** BlueBerrySourStraps** (The trailer was easy to make, haha, but thank you 308th reviewer:) ),** mleberry** (Excuse me?),** franz955** (BAM. Resurrected. But yeah, cliff hanger was necessary;) ) ,** newfoundedfantasy** eriously, making it realistic as well as the emotions was my entire goal writing this),** burning book, Percabethlvrknowsall, percabethlovers , R5isamazing, Darkwishes127 , ThaRandomGeek, Kendall, 221b, Labrador1331, August1999** (Haha, I'm picturing that too),** Nate son of Poseidon -E, vampirediaries-damon** (*spoiler* New one in NEW York (pun) ),** fourteen miles away** (Aw, well, my pleasure:) Thank you for reviewing!),** Don'tDisTheSonic , Neko-chan2604 , SeeTheMovie. PJOSeaOfMonsters , HappyOwl** (Oh yeah, too hot for Annie...definitely ;) Stop, just stop, you're amazing, okay? ) ,** WOW, daughterofwater22, Howlsong13, book weirdo , The Cookie Monsta** (Thanks for the keyboard smash ;) ),** Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades , Mila-is-a-bookworm-101** (Well...you're about to find out!),** Bridget, Jedi1** (My thoguhts exactly, and don't worry, you're about to find out!),** Ana-DaughterofHades, Guest , Lollypops101, YayPercabeth123 , TweetyBaby , SummerSpirit18  
**

**Author's Note**: Okay, I warn you, I haven't wrote the chapter as of now. It may be a little bit shaky and wary since I find it awkward writing diner moments. Like, I've been on Dinners with other families, but not this tense, so please excuse the lack of experience. I hope the Percabeth feelings don't frustrate you [sarcasm]. You may be surprised by her actions, but you'll be the judge of that. Nonetheless, I'm actually really excited to write this chapter. Percy and Annabeth are both matured so their actions have evolved and such as well as their personalities and wordings. Also, I think the length of this chapter isn't as long as I usually write, then again, I think the length is appropriate for what's going on in this chapter. **Age 16 from now on.**

Holy fuck...we REACHED 300 REVIEWS. Omfg, thank you, really, I appreciate everything. Abby, yeah, thanks for the review...*cheeky smile*

_**One request, read the note at the bottom, it's pretty short but I need HELP. **_

The last song was: **Weightless by **_**All Time Low**_**. **I adore that song and band, I hope you listen to the song:) Sucks how no one got that one correct except for one guest who is awesome, since it's an awesome song.

[_**Guess the band/singer OR song and you'll get a preview of the next chapter**_**!**]

* * *

_If you're broken I will mend you and_

_I'll keep you sheltered from the storm_

_that's raging on now..._

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love._

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down._

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now._

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,_

_I'll do it all for you in time._

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now..."_

**Chapter Eight: **He's not the boy I remember that can reach a higher octave than Celine Dion

I blinked.

Since when was he taller than me?

From what I remembered, I was a good foot or two taller than him, but now he seemed to have a frame of 6'3, practically looming of my figure of 5'10. I felt my throat bubble at the mere sight of him and I don't know what that action means.

Percy seemed to be mirroring my reaction. He has a look of shock written on his face. I noticed his hair didn't change at all, just slightly draping above his shoulder, but is still tousable as ever. His green eyes, if possible, just got brighter, matching the equivalent green eyes of his father who I thought invented the colour green from those eyes. Percy was dressed in ordinary black polo and dark washed jeans and I automatically feel like I'm overdressed for the occasion.

I coughed, feeling the awkwardness and blush creep on my face from staring at him longer than I expected. I just couldn't believe it; it honestly feels way too surreal. This boy, this man, this is Percy. Last time I checked, he was the scrawny little 13 year old who barely hit puberty, and now he came back, all mature, and I wasn't there to witness it myself.

I drifted my gaze elsewhere, feeling my throat swell up as I bit back a greet to my best friend. I avoided his glance I can feel seep through the back of my skin and just concentrated on my boots. I can practically feel the tension which was so thick, only a chainsaw can cut through.

I can still feel Percy's presence near me and I don't understand why I'm not over there greeting him and is instead clinging to my father's side like a scared and awkward preschooler- which I think I'm possessed by as of this moment. If I was fourteen now, I would've pounced on Percy and started reprimanding him for leaving me, but now, I feel like those words are stuck in my throat. I always thought the day Percy comes back, I would feel joy, but right now, I just feel awkward; not that I'm not happy to see him here.

Of course I missed my best friend, I've been grieving over him for weeks when he left. But right now, he just feels like an alien; a stranger even.

I haven't seen him in three years. Things can happen in those years, and those things could be changes. What if he's not the little boy I once adored? He could be a jerk or worse, a playboy who treated women like trash. He's just- I don't know if I know Percy any more. 3 years with no contact whatsoever with your best friend can leave you with doubts like:_ if he still stands as your best friend_.

Right now, it's safe enough to call him a stranger, hell, he even looks like one. It's like he took the identity of a lean and scrawny thirteen year old and replaced it with a tall, muscular and matured 16 year old. He's not _my_ Percy. At least, that's what my paradigm of him as of this moment.

Despite my predicaments about my best friend, I still miss him, but I don't think I miss his sixteen year old self, but the years to following up to where he is now; the years I knew him when. But that doesn't necessarily mean I hate him, I just feel like his self as of now is someone I don't know, so, you can't really blame me for feeling a little distant from him.

I feel two parts contemplating in my head. One wants to get to know this new Percy, test him if he's still the same guy, but the other wants to hide in the corner, curling into a ball as it avoids my best friend. Although, there's one thing that those two situations have in common, they both think Percy is not the Percy I once knew, and I am convinced he has changed.

I shook my head, trying to break my thoughts of Percy out of my head. All of a sudden, my phone started buzzing as a sign of a new text. I noticed Percy perk up in curiosity as he eyed me and I used all my willpower not to look at him.

_**Thalia: **__Annie! Is Percy there?!_

I rolled my eyes and my fingers automatically went to the screen as I began typing back a response.

_**Annabeth: **__Don't call me that! And yes, Percy is here..._

_**Thalia: **__REALLY?! OMG HOW IS HE?_

I rolled my eyes at Thalia's reaction. I noticed Percy perched on the staircase, fiddling with his fingers. Automatically the moment his eyes land on my, I look away in embarrassment and kept my distance from the stranger slash best friend.

_**Annabeth: **__You think I've talked to him yet?_

_**Thalia: **__U R such an idiot! Talk to the Nimrod!_

_**Annabeth: **__No, it feels weird. He looks different. Can you type in English for once?!_

_**Thalia: **__Like, hes all of a sudden 'hawt'?! Annie, loosen up! Dis aint an essay._

I bit back a laughter, trying to imagine a world where Thalia was actually attracted to Percy. I shook my head, realizing there was a horrific expression on my face just by thinking about it for a mere second. I looked at Thalia's last sentence in disgust as I rolled my eyes.

_**Annabeth: **__Thalia, don't you even say that. Oh like this? OMG hes soooo HAWT!11!1one!_

_**Thalia: **__Fine. It's pretty weird, I know. Just talk to him. He's your best friend. I stand corrected. That's why you're the smart one._

_**Annabeth: **__But it's awkward! Point taken._

_**Thalia: **__Grow some balls Annie! He's still the same guy. And, no one likes a bragger._

_**Annabeth: **__Excuse me, offence taken. Nope, he's not the same Percy; he looks matured. I'll try, no promises though. It's not bragging, it's stating the facts, Thals._

_**Thalia: **__Eh, I'll take whatever I can get rather than nothing. Just try Annie, he's your best friend. Shut up._

_**Annabeth: **__I didn't exactly say I'm going to actually talk to him. Just polite nods and such. I'm typing, Thals, HA!_

_**Thalia: **__Annie! Are you an idiot?! You freaking took a bath together when you were kids once! If you say that's awkward, I don't think it's more awkward than sharing a bath tub with Kelp Head! Smartass._

Thalia actually does have a point, but point or no point, I do not know who that man sitting on the staircase is. I've matured, yes, but I can't help but grow distant of Percy. He's not him. He's not my best friend I knew. He could've change. He just has to prove it to me, in the meantime, _Plan: Avoid the stranger slash alien slash Percy Jackson _is put into action- that rhymes.

_**Annabeth: **__Whatever. I take that as a compliment._

_**Thalia: **__Good girl, be nice to him. Make conversation. DO NOT ignore him._

_**Annabeth: **__You're not my mother._

_**Thalia: **__Annie, you know what I mean. Now, I have to go, the Stolls are bugging me. Remember to come back afterwards. YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME WITH THEM._

_**Annabeth: **__Threaten them or something, and yeah, I'll be there after Dinner. Bye, Thals._

I shoved my phone back in my pocket, mentally rolling my eyes at the stupid conversation I just had with Thalia. I noticed that my Dad and Sally's conversation has dialed down and as of now, they're approaching here. I noticed Percy walking closer; beside me as Dad and Sally came towards us. I felt my throat tighten and my body stiffen, feeling as if a complete stranger is right beside me; which I think is.

"Percy! It's good to see you!" My dad boomed as he went to Percy and wrapped him in a hug like old times. Percy chuckled and he rubbed my dad's back. I couldn't help it and I smiled fondly at them, reminiscing the pasts years where dad and Percy would greet each other and tried to keep their hugs '_manly'._

"It's nice to see you again, Frederick," Percy said warmly and I took notice how his voice got deeper as I was hoping for a voice that reached a high octave not even Celine Dion can hit. I mentally stifled a laugh as I remembered Percy screaming when we were 13 over a bee that was on his shoulder.

Turns out, I actually laughed out loud and received questioning and curious glances at the three. I felt my cheeks go red in embarrassment as I scratched my neck; completely flustered.

"Percy, you remember Annabeth," Frederick gave me a slight shove towards Percy and I scowled at my Father, rolling my eyes. Of course he remembered me, I kind of made it hard for him to forget me, she said in a smug voice.

Percy smirked at my father, but when he saw me, he smiled sincerely. This was the first time I've seen Percy's lopsided grin face to face in three years, the grin I missed dearly. I couldn't help but have a pair of my own flashing at him. I noticed he was running his fingers through his hair and I smirked to myself, knowing he only does that when he's nervous.

"Hi," Percy greeted me warmly, his eyes locked with mines. I had to look up, which I was annoyed at, completely used to me looking down.

I suddenly felt awkward and felt the urge to distant myself from him, which is completely out of character from my confident and dauntless self. "Hey," I said in a shy tone, but I quickly tried to straighten my posture in an attempt to look assertive and self-assured rather than the vulnerable self my voice came out to be.

After that, neither Percy and I said anything and were embraced by silence the we never thought existed when we were younger. Eventually, my father clasped his hands together and looked at all of us.

"Shall we start with Dinner?" He politely asked us as Sally nodded, walking to the Dinner table.

I know I'm being incredibly childish, but I kept my distance and sat on the opposite side of Percy and faced Sally. After we said our grace, Sally spoke.

I saw her shovel some pasta with spinach and cheese sprinkled nicely on top and my stomach rumbled at the sight.

"So, Annabeth," Sally began, trying to make small talk as she wiped her mouth; removing any excess pasta "How's school going for you?"

Percy quirked his eyebrows up, I noticed, as he had a look of curiosity etched on his face.

I twisted my lips, trying to think of something to say. "Well, schools fine, like a breeze. I made it to Regionals, but not Cities, which is fine."

Our track relay team wasn't exactly doing the best since we had a last minute substitute. Our first runner was sick during the event and so we had an inexperienced back up. Despite Thalia getting us out of last place, she only managed to tie with Fifth place, making us ineligible for Cities. I remember calming down our substitute who can't blaming herself for losing.

"Oh, that's fantastic!" Sally beamed proudly at me and I returned the smile of thanks as I placed salad in my mouth.

I grabbed my cup of water and chugged the refreshment down my throat. I avoided any gaze from the stranger and just ate my food.

I drummed my fingers on the rim of the table, looking uncomfortably and out of place. I remembered being so at home every time I visited the Jacksons, but right now, it just feels weird.

"So, son, how have you been these past years?" My dad pondered at Percy, who just shrugged and leaned back; like what he would do when it's story time.

"Well...it was definitely a new change for me, that's for sure. I mean, New York and Florida has quite a clear difference," Percy began, clearing his throat.

I can feel his eyes waver around the room, and I think he's just embracing his home he left for three years. All of a sudden, his eyes made a stop at me and BAM, there's the tension once again. I drifted my eyes elsewhere and just ate the chicken.

"Please do elaborate," My dad suggested and I mentally groaned at his attempt to sound polite.

"Well, I became Swim Captain," Percy awkwardly began and I smiled inwardly, knowing that's what his goal was when we were thirteen, but he was always so insecure at the subject since he thought his body wasn't up to the match.

"That's cool," I praised aimlessly, and my eyes bulged out at my sudden remark. Percy seemed startled by what I said as his shoulders jumped from my sudden burst.

Automatically, I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and I rubbed the back of my neck. I coughed awkwardly and mumbled a curse. "Sorry,"

Percy shrugged as a sign of waver and I groaned at my stupidity, mentally of course. I can feel

Percy's gaze hold on me for a mere longer second before he looked at my dad and continued.

"We won the championships which believe me, was incredibly exhausting." Percy whined slightly, but you can here the pleasure and his pleasing tone weaved in his voice.

Dad and Sally beamed proudly at Percy who seemed embarrassed at the compliments they were showering him. I smirked inwardly, feeling the attention waver off of me.

"Son, that's wonderful! Great job, proud papa moment!" Dad winked at Percy, and I sighed at my dad's attempt to get in with the hip.

Percy chortled, a smile fitting nicely on his face. "Thank you, it was a great accomplishment I guess. But the homework afterwards was terrible!"

I rolled my eyes, seeing that he has the homework complaint down. I sipped a drink of Orange juice, not Apple, since it tastes terrible and horrendous; like Devil's piss.

"Perce, you should learn to appreciate your school work!" Sally chastised him and I beamed at Sally, since she caused Percy's reaction of numerous grumbles and complaints.

Now this felt like the old times, Percy complaining, Sally reprimanding him, and me smirking. The good ol' days.

Percy rolled his eyes and scoffed at his mother. "Eh, alright," He said steely, but you can tell it was all a facade from the warmness revealing slightly.

"I heard you were dating again, Frederick," Sally began, glancing at me for a mere second before looking at my dad once again.

I growled inwardly, slightly peeved at the question. I always hated the fact that my dad started dating. I hated having the idea of a second mother waltzing in my life when in fact, I'm perfectly fine and satisfied with the one I currently have. As selfish as this may sound, I hate the idea of having to share my dad's attention.

My fist balled up as anger clouded my eyes and irritation chorused through my veins. I was in the state of animosity, but tried to withhold the hatred and displeasure towards the subject, hoping not to dampen anyone's day. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a look of concerned green eyes glimpse at my reaction as his eyes flitted to meet mine. All of a sudden, half of my bitterness flowed out of me and was halfly replaced by the bliss of reassurance.

I let out a shaky breath, my eyes shut tight and my fist releasing the tightness that was once there. I don't know what came over me but the promise of avoiding Percy just washed away and I gander upon him for an instantaneous second, looking at him with eyes of gratitude before masking my disguise of ambiguity.

Sally then looked at me with apologetic smile and a look of concern seeing the question made me uncomfortable.

My dad coughed as he straightened his posture. "Yes, actually. Her name is Christine, she's a teacher my University."

A look of disgust and indifference fitted on my face while I held a look of boredom on my face.

"_Christine. Ew. Athena beats it any day." _I mused to myself, sneering at the thought.

"Oh, that's lovely, Frederick. I'm glad you're happy once again," Sally praised as I rolled my eyes, my hands gripped on my glass of water as I chugged the cool refreshment. "Annabeth, are you dating someone?"

My eyes bulged out, startled at the question, as I bursted my refreshment at the bewildered green eyed boy. "WHAT?"

My cheeks reddened as I realized who my target was and a horrified look washed on my face. I quickly wiped my cheeks of water and stared at Percy with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, this is so embarrassing," I mumbled to myself, trying not to look at Percy who stood up to grab a paper towel. I sent him an apologetic look, not having the courage to speak to him due to me being uncomfortable and incapable of speaking after an embarrassing event.

As Percy sat down, Sally spoke up who had a look of confusion on her face. "What, is it something I said? Annabeth, I am terribly sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Sally ranted as a frown fitted on her lips.

I shook it off, telling her to shrug the thought off. "No, no, Sally. I was just a little startled by the question."

Percy coughed awkwardly and perilously as if he regretted the words yet to flow out of his mouth. "You never did answer the question..."

His statement was so low, I had to peer closer to comprehend his words. I flushed as I arched a brow. I sucked a breath and twisted my lips, not speaking to Percy but to the rest of the crowd.

I reckon this is officially the most unpleasant, ticklish, and awkward dinner, EVER.

"Uhm..." I shuffled my feet under the table as I twisted my lips. "No, I don't have one as of this moment."

Sally knitted her eyebrows. "Ah, that's a downer. You're a really beautiful young lady, I'm surprised you don't have boys chasing after you."

I chaffed, rolling my eyes at the ridiculous comment. " I beg to differ, Sally. It's just that, I'm not those typical 'toys' they usually prefer."

"Well, that's why you're beautiful! Those boys know nothing, always prefer those apples that's easier to get, never the ones at the top which are the best apples." Sally argued, crossing her arms as I smiled, realizing she quoted from Pete Wentz.

I slightly smiled at her words, feeling reassured at her statement. "Alright,"

Sally smiled warmly at me, her eyes telling me to mark her words and live by them, which, as of now; mark it on your calendar, I will.

Sally then shoved her plate further away from her as she leaned back on her chair. "Alright, I hope you all enjoyed the the dinner."

I set my fork down and wiped my mouth, feeling the pleasure from the wonderful food I had just eaten. "Thank you,"

"Alright! Percy, Annabeth. You're doing the dishes!" Sally declared, getting off her chair as I looked at her with saucer eyes.

Dad looked at me, urging me to continue as he got up to sit on the couch. I sat there, petrified, along with the stranger. Sally stopped her tracks before looking at me. She smirked at my uncomfortableness and I can practically feel her scheming up a plan as she winked at me, which in my defense, basically confirmed my assumption.

I moaned, the natural awkwardness chorusing through my veins as I got up.

I dared to keep my eyes off of Percy and focused on my task. I was peeved at Sally's orders considering how awkward this little exchange would be. I grabbed the plates and piled it up as I walked to the kitchen. But of course me being me, I just had to do something drastic and theatrical, making matters much worse. I tripped on the chair leg, sending the plates to fly in the air and landing on, guess who. I gasped, realizing this is the second time. I was now faced to faced with the shirt swarmed with leftovers, looking like a painting made from a kindergartener.

"Oh my gosh. Percy, I am so sorry!"I realized this was the first time I actually spoke to him properly, and I couldn't help but curse to myself.

Percy shrugged, giving me a crooked smile as he grabbed a towel, the same one when he wiped as the water contaminated by my spit may I add, and dabbed it on his shirt. "It's alright. Hey, it matches with the water in my hair," He joked and I felt my shoulders lessen its tense.

My cheeks bursted into flames as I fiddled my fingers.I chuckled meekly and nodded at him, going into my mission once again. I grabbed the plates and waltzed into the kitchen.

"Okay," Percy's made me jump and he chuckled at my humiliation "I'll go the drying, you'll do the washing."

I wanted to protest from the job I was entitled to, although, held myself back realizing I would have to be social to do so. I noticed the crestfallen expression on Percy's face as he awaited for my response and I automatically felt guilty from being the cause of his reaction.

I grabbed the plates and began washing them.

"So, how have you been these past years?" Percy began a conversation and I panicked for a response. I never expected him to start a conversation right off the bat. I frowned, feeling useless and a little foolish at myself. I winced at how stupid I sound like, nonetheless, felt guilty.

I suddenly felt bitter realizing why I avoided him in the first place; our lack of communication. I shrugged in response.

He knitted his eyebrows as he dried the plates, looking down at me, embracing his mocking height. "Oookay," He dragged his words, as a frown flew and landed on his lips. "So, Thalia, Stolls, Grover, and Nico are doing well?"

"Yep," I muttered, not going mute, nonetheless answering like a magic 8 ball.

He eyed me curiously and I can feel my body shrink down. "Uhm, how's Eleventh Grade going for you?"

I shrugged, repeating my response as I locked my gaze on the plates.

"Alright...I guess it's fine. The teachers good?"

"Yes." I replied shortly, passing him the plates.

"The track team doing good?"He pondered, using all his strength to keep this conversation going, much to my annoyance.

"Eh." I threw it off.

"Homework doing well for you?" He weakly asked.

"No."

"Uhm...aint the weather lovely?" Percy pathetically questioned, and I couldn't help but chuckle softly, which made a smile flash on his face and a look of relief washed on his face.

Before I can open my mouth, Sally came in the kitchen and I let out a sigh.

"Annabeth, honey, would you like to stay over the night?" She offered and I felt terrible having to shut down the proposal.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sleeping over at my cousins today. I'll take a raincheck on the offer though." I took note of the inconsolable look on Percy's face before looking at Sally.

"No, no, it's fine." She waved it off, before she walked away.

I continued washing the plates as thoughts flooded my head and I can feel a hurricane coming on.

Oh my gosh, that was the most awkward thing ever.

* * *

**I am so so so so so sorry if it was bad, I really am very sorry. I hope it was good though, the lack of description really disgusts me, I mean I had fun writing it, but I'm really sorry if it was bad. **

**Sooo...the Sea of Monsters Movie...saw it the day it came out and I know many weren't satisfied...but I actually love it. I mean, the first movie was messed up so I guess the second one just had to connect to the first book as well as sticking to the book. I mean, changing the propecy was appropriate. What I'm saying is, the first movie didn't really give the second movie enough chance to get things accurate, since after all, it has to relate to the first movie while connecting to the actual book. But I think they did a cool job, the effects were lovely too.**

**I would appreciate it if you watched my Changing the Devil trailer on my profile, it would mean a lot:) **

**Right now, Percabeth is just testing the waters, stay tuned.**

_**HELP! SOS SOS SOS SOS! One thing, maybe all of you can help me. I have...wait for it...WRITER'S BLOCK. Now, I planned things, but...the thing is...I DO NOT HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR PERCABETH MOMENTS. Now, it would be lovely if you Percabeth shippers would give me some ideas...really, it would be quite amazing :)**_

**R&R **_**"You never did answer the question..."**_

**(^Okay, you have to admit, that line shows Percy's concern and over protectiveness of Annabeth.)**


	10. Chapter 9: Does it grow like puberty?

**Title**: Box of Crayons

**Summary:** Because of a box of crayons, Percy and Annabeth are best friends for life. They share their food, their secrets, and even each other's first kiss. All of a sudden, Percy's move causes their fairy tale friendship to splinter and rain clouds to appear. But when the green-eyed boy comes back, will everything remain back to the way it was?

**Pairings:** Percabeth, obviously. Little, well some hints of Tratie, Thalico and Jasper.

**Warning:** Swearing, dark themes at some parts; rarely. May be Out of Character, but when the story is AU (AH), it's bound to happen, though I try to keep them in character. For the sake of the book, the Stolls are twins in this, alright? Sorry if there are mistakes, I try my best. And thank you to my beta: BlueBerrySourStraps

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or anything copyrighted mention here, however, I do own the plot and it would suck if someone just steals the plot I worked hard, stressfully planning. Please, don't.

**Point of View: **Third Person's POV. I was going to make first person, but there was too much going on to make it first person, that I think capturing the whole view instead of one would be the most appropriate.

**Shout Outs: ****Guest, Guest, Guest** (Oh my God. I am so touched this is your favourite story!), **Punny-Penname****, ****artpassionlove****,****blueconverse333**** ,****CJ 5.0 (**They changed it 20 years young insteead of 16. But yeah, WAAAY better than Lightning Thief) **,****golf on sunday (**Oh my gosh, this has to be my favourite review for this chapter, and seriously, that's one of the best reviews, if not the best review, I've ever received. Thank you.)**,****Reviewer , Ella, Ketchup, Cup of Water, ****Swiftie1331****, Jo,****Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**** ,****Percabethlvrknowsall****, ****zedemigod (**Oh yeah, Percy is definitely hot ;) )**, ****Reviewererer, ****infinity heart star lightning****,****burning book****, ****SeeTheMovie. PJOSeaOfMonsters****, ****August1999****, ****vampirediaries-damon (**Same, I hated how Percy repeated it way too much)**, ****littlemixlover17****, ****YayPercabeth123** (I did one of your ides:) Thanks), **fourteen miles away (**Thank you, I don't know if you'd care or read this, but that review is printed out and pasted on my notebook :) )**, ****Ana-DaughterofHades****, ****livvybelle23****, ****ShimmeringDaisyFace****, Guest** (Oh my God, shtap...you're making me blush, haha. But yeah, definitely, the movie was awesome but it's an adaptation, it can't be EXACTLY like SoM) ,**panda-l0ver728 , ****Lollypops101****, ****Neko-chan2604**** , ****HappyOwl****, ****Jedi1****, ****Why-not-I-am-that-kind-of-girl**** , ****TimeLadyofTARDIS****, ****TweetyBaby****, ****Mila-is-a-bookworm-101**

**Author's Note**: Hello! Anyway, say goodbye to little and cutesy Percy and Annabeth and say hello to the mature yet not, Percy and Annabeth version 16.0. So, what I'm writing from now on, I'm not experience in this area; aka, high school. I'll try to make it realistic as best as I can, although, it will be shaky. Nonetheless, I hope you stick with me throughout this journey. This is the part where the block is at it's worst. Yes, I have no idea what to write after four chapters. Let's say, after four chapters, that's where Percabeth is hinting. Now, if you have any Percabeth ideas, I would be more than glad to them 'em, so don't be shy :) Goddamn, the last chapter's reviews was probably the best feedback I ever received! Omg, that left me in tears, thank for the ideas! I'll use some of them, so thank you:) More would be lovely ;)

_**Read the note at the bottom? Okay, I really need you to READ the note at the bottom, this chapter is pretty confusing so it explaines at the end! **_

_Now...Guess the Band/ Song and you'll get a peak of the next chapter (once I write it, haha):This song is my favourite from this band...plus...think of **Faults(TFioS)** people!_

* * *

"_**But the rain won't fall for the both of us.**_

_**The sun won't shine on the both of us.**_

_**Believe me when I say, that I wouldn't have it any other way.**_

_**Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it.**_

_**It's hard, believe me... I've tried...**_

_**But I won't wait much longer, 'cause these walls they're crashing down..."**_

**Chapter Nine: **_**"**__Do they get it inject in them or does it grow like puberty?"_

Annabeth was staring in front of her mirror but not particularly her outfit. She wasn't that type of person, the type of person who dwells on their appearance and wakes up uber early just to find _the one. _Sure, she wakes up early, but she was confident enough, she doesn't need clothes to comfort her. Why is she standing in front of the mirror as if her feet were glued on the floor you ask?

She was dazed; surprised, shocked. No, she wasn't staring at her appearance, but instead, staring at the mirror as she isolated herself.

Annabeth couldn't get Percy out of his mind, and she didn't know why. There was no tickle in her stomach, but she couldn't understand why his face was permanently engraved in her mind, which caused her to stay awake throughout the night. She doesn't understand why his appearance was such a big deal for her. Maybe she was just in the state of shock, after all, seeing your best friend coming back after three years does that to you. She wasn't exactly mad at her 'friend' but she wasn't exactly pleased. It's a mind fart all in Annabeth's head. Her feelings are incoherent as of this moment, she just doesn't know how to feel when it comes to Percy. She just doesn't know how to react to seeing Percy again. Is she suppose to cry? Hug him? Kill him? Instead, Annabeth does the unthinkable and runs from this problem; avoids Percy.

As of this moment, Annabeth's staring at the mirror, ignoring the numbing sensation coursing through her legs. She ignored how the wind brushed past her curly blonde hair, which she took forever brushing, making it look a little decent since her locks were extremely hard to tame. Annabeth always hated her hair, it was too curly and she hated all the imperfections she had; all those scars from when she had her adventurous four year old days.

"Annabeth! Breakfast!" Her father's deep yet slightly faltering voice from aging rang through Annabeth's ear. It took Annabeth a couple seconds to digest the words her father spoke, making it the statement that brought her back to life.

Annabeth blinked, shaking her head as she brought herself out of this daze. She muttered a curse, groaning at how useless she made herself over these past minutes.

Before Annabeth ran downstairs for breakfast, she took in her appearance, checking if she looked decent enough.

She wore a simple white v-neck and a pair of stone washed jeans with her grey and white polka dot cardigan being the colourful centerpiece of her outfit. She contemplated on wearing her purple halter strap shirt, but decided not to since she thought it was too revealing for her taste, but maybe, when she's more open, it could be a possibility.

She sighed, and rolled her eye, her shoulders lifting in a form of a shrug. She grunted before marching down the stairs.

She felt the sweet aroma of pancakes and sausages sniffle in her nose as she made her way closer to the kitchen.

"Morning," she politely said to her father before she sat down.

Her father's back was all Annabeth could see as he was flipping his pancakes. After he let it sit on the pan for a while, he turned around and pass some he already made to Annabeth.

"Here," He said to his daughter, going back to the stove as he turned it off. He turned his heels before joining his daughter for breakfast.

"Thank you," Annabeth muttered, her eyes leveled to her plate.

Ever since the divorce three years ago, Annabeth and her dad didn't have the best relationship. Sure, it was stable, but it was awkward. Their relationship now was no where compared to their relationship three years ago. They have the normal conversations but Annabeth knows she would never go for him for advice like she would before. She felt the divorce definitely tore things apart. It's not the same and she just couldn't point her fingers why.

Awkward silence embraced the duo as they ate their food in order to keep things less awkward.

All of a sudden, Frederick dropped his fork and snapped his fingers in acknowledgement. "Oh, I forgot something!"

Annabeth squinted her eyes as she knitted her eyebrows. "What?"

"Percy is going to give you a lift to school from now on," He said nonchalantly as he nibbled on his sausage.

Annabeth blinked, automatically having annoyance cloud her eyes as she didn't like the idea of being forced to be in the car with Percy. Her plans were to completely ignore Percy, running away from him; even though she doesn't know why. Nonetheless, being in the same car where you're most likely going to talk surely dampers her plans.

Annabeth stared at her father, giving him a deadpanned look. "WHAT." Her voice sounded dangerously calm; calm being an understatement. Despite how her voice was calm, that's the ingredient that made it so deadly.

Frederick was taken aback from her daughter's response, thinking; hopefully thinking, it could somehow put them under good terms since he thought she would be more than glad to have an excuse to be with her best friend. But, he was wrong. Annabeth didn't like the idea being i the same space with a stranger.

Before Frederick could respond, Annabeth took the torch and instead frowned. "DAD! I don't want to go to!"

Frederick tilted his head in confusion. "Why not?"

Annabeth seemed flustered, desperate to find an excuse. She didn't want her dad thinking the reason was Percy, since knowing him, he would most certainly try to patch things up and interfere. If anything, Annabeth hates interference. "Uhm...I'm perfectly fine commuting."

Frederick rolled his eyes and snorted, completely not buying Annabeth's excuse. "I recall every day you come home returning from school, complaining how much you hate taking the bus. So, you stand corrected."

Annabeth frowned, mentally gagging at the thought of the bus. She was always peeved at taking public transport since the people there are not her type. She loves children, but not annoying little pest who grips on your leg, or little boys peeking underneath. She hates the noise, she hates the smell, she hates the people. She so badly wants a car, but she failed Drivers Ed. Stubbornly, and letting her pride take over her, she's ignoring the fact that she could take a retest. As she hates to admit this, her father is right.

Annabeth shook her head, trying to keep up the act. "No, no, dad. I was only bluffing, pfft."

"Annabeth, look, Sally said it's no hassle and I _want _you to get in the car with Percy, rather risking your chance commuting."

"Bu-"

"Annabeth, no buts," Frederick waved her off, "Percy is going to drive you there, alright. Now, school will start soon. Cafeteria money is on the counter, have a nice day sweetie."

Annabeth discarded everything her father had said to her but sweetie. The word rang inside her head in a continuous loop. She never heard him say that to her in a while, and somehow, that made Annabeth's heart glow and a smile to appear on her face before she ambled to the counter.

She grabbed the 20 dollar bill, slightly taken aback how generous her father was today, before slipping on her pair of worn down sneakers.

Annabeth mentally sighed as she walked to the Jackson's Residence, which roughly took 5 minutes, but if you walk New Yorkers speed, it'll take 3 minutes, give or take.

She was peeved at how Percy already got his license, much less a car, where Annabeth could barely pass Driver's Ed. She hated that, although, annoyance would most likely fit the emotion.

* * *

"PERCY!" Sally yelled, calling out to her son while Annabeth just sat patiently sat on the couch, waiting for her _chauffeur. _Annabeth liked the sound of that, chauffeur. If it wasn't for her plan, she would definitely brag to Percy about that. She fiddled her fingers, still sticking to her plan.

Eventually, the footsteps came to a halt as Percy's view was now in front of Annabeth. Surely, Annabeth admits that Percy was attractive, she always knew he would grow to be an attractive man since she always thought he was cute in a scrawny way when he was thirteen, but it wasn't a crush. She can willingly admit he's a handsome man and it wouldn't mean anything.

All of a sudden, her mind whirled back to the time of her first kiss. Both Annabeth and Percy knew it meant nothing. They spoke nothing of the kiss, they always thought it was just the bliss of the moment. Two fragile and broken people, seeking for comfort, which they desperately did through that kiss. It was nothing special, the thought never occurred to them of being something more. Things were perfectly fine after it, it did not cause a ripple effect in their relationship, but maybe, in the mere future, when they have their eyes pried open; it could possibly affect them. But as of now, no effect whatsoever. Eventually, Annabeth was brought back to reality when she was facing eye to eye with Percy.

Percy wore a green polo which obviously brought out his eyes and a pair of dark-bleached jeans, with black low cut Converse paired on his feet. What made Annabeth smile inwardly was the little necklace Annabeth gave him when she was 8, to which she noted how worn down it is obviously meaning he wore it for quite some time and not just for the occasion.

"Hello." Percy politely greeted Annabeth to which she responded with a nod. Percy couldn't place his fingers to why she's been distant. He doesn't know why, but all he knows is that he hates, nonetheless, he tries to make her warm up to him.

"So, drive safe Percy. See you later Annabeth." Sally warmly said as she hugged the two of them before they headed outside.

Annabeth smiled, looking at the vehicle she was going to drive in. This vehicle has been with her since the day she went to school. It brought too many memories. She hesitated whether she should sit shotgun, but instead she walked to the back seat.

Percy chuckled from the first seat. "You know Annabeth, shotgun wouldn't hurt."

Annabeth pursed her lips. "No, I'm fine."

Percy shook his head in amusement before heading over the driver's seat. "Alright," he muttered, sounding somewhat disappointed but instead kept that smile on his face.

Percy was eager to get Annabeth to talk to him, considering how much she ignored him yesterday at the dinner. He was baffled at why she was ignoring Percy. She talked to him, yes, but she didn't talk to him properly; like the way they used to.

Percy started the engine and before you know it, he was heading out of the driveway. "Anyway, Jefferson High is close by, right?"

"Mhm," Annabeth kept her eyes locked on the view, counting every tree she sees, but when you live in New York, it's not that many.

"Okay, cool." Percy mumbled, "So, I guess transferring to a school in the middle of the semester is tough stuff." Percy chuckled, attempting a conversation.

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded, finding ignoring Percy much more difficult than she thought it would be.

"Uhm, is it a good school?" Percy weakly tried to keep the conversation steady, investing in his goal; to make Annabeth have a proper conversation with him.

Annabeth shrugged, and twisted her lips. "Yes."

"Good swim team?"

"Yes."

"Is it big?"

"Yes."

"Is it crowded?"

"No."

"Are the teachers worse than Mrs. Dodds?" To which, Annabeth crack a smile, reminiscing her times with the demon teacher of hers back in Eighth grade.

She wasn't the best teacher, always picking out on the kids with disabilities in the class, to which Annabeth hated. She remembered what Percy did to her. She remembered when they went to the Museum for Greek Mythology,Percy stole this blue pen from the office and sprayed it on Mrs Dodds. He claimed it was an accident since he didn't know how to work the pen, nonetheless, it was a memory Annabeth would always remember, since Mrs Dodds was hissing so much.

"Maybe."

"Is the grass green enough at school?"

"I don't know."

"The weather good today?"

"I guess..."

Percy fiddled with his fingers, having nothing else to talk to. He ran out of conversation starters, and he felt so desperate, he just gave up with the next sentence.

"How do baby skunks spray?" Percy wondered out loud, his fingers gripped tightly on the wheel.

Annabeth raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Like, how do skunks develop their smell. Do they get it inject in them or does it grow like puberty?"

Annabeth looked baffled and slightly disgusted, but was still amused. "I don't know."

Percy officially gave up on starting a conversation. For now. Maybe because, the school's view was approaching.

* * *

Jefferson High.

The school was hidden from the tourists, which normally takes a while for the students to commute there. Jefferson High is a grande school. It's a big school, but not that many people went there, despite the room available.

It was late in February, surprisingly the weather was undoubtedly warm despite the cool breeze from the North. Late February is a peculiar time to get new students, which is why numerous people had their eyes locked on Percy and Annabeth; juniors, as they walked to the main office. Girls looked at Percy like he was meat, which is no brainer there since he was fresh, new, and undoubtedly handsome, but that will all fade when the girls has their new target.

Annabeth coughed, weaving around many students successfully with Percy trailing not too far behind. "We have to get you to the office." Annabeth muttered, her eyes locked forward as she attempted to ignore Percy once again.

"Alright," This time, Percy caught up and is now right beside Annabeth.

The duo knitted themselves around many students who either gave them blank stares, looks like 'I don't give a fuck', the nice ones said hellos and the rude ones just bumped into them when there is all that space not occupied by anyone.

Percy walked into the office and was face to face with the secretary. "Hello. Percy Jackson, I'm the new transfer."

Annabeth was standing by the door, leaning against the frame and feeling like the awkward turtle in the room.

"Ah, nice to meet you Mr. Jackson. Welcome to Jefferson High. We hope you would have a fantastic time here. Here's your schedule, on it is your locker combination and number."

"-I think I'll go now..." Annabeth muttered, nodding towards Percy and the secretary.

"Just one moment Ms. Chase. I saw you two got out of the car together. I'm sure Mr. Jackson would be more comfortable if you were the one showing him around the school." The secretary politely informed Annabeth who was already irritated and glaring at the woman.

This was the second time she was ordered, and Annabeth didn't like the sound of it.

"Mrs. Johnson, I have classes and I'm sure Percy would be fine." Annabeth attempted to bail herself out of this, like a déjà vu moment earlier this moment. Percy caught the desperation look in her eyes and as much as he was hurt by it, Percy doesn't want to force Annabeth to do something she doesn't want to do.

"-Yeah, Mrs. It'll be fine, I'm sure I can find my way. I've been in school before." Percy backed Annabeth up who surprised him by giving him a grateful look as Percy attempted to lighten up the mood.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Johnson exclaimed, turning her chair back to face the computer screen. "Annabeth will show you around, it will be no hassle for our top student will it?"

Annabeth groaned, already lured into this from the guilt crashing to her. "No, no hassle at all." She grunted, frowning but forced a smile to appear on her face when Mrs. Johnson looked back.

"Mhhm." Mrs. Johnson smiled fakely at Annabeth when she did the same. The scene was so pathetic, it made Percy laugh out loud. The girls eyed him suspiciously, but nonetheless, ignored the pink teenager.

"No, here Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson. Here's a pardon note you give to your teachers. Now Annabeth, please show the man around politely." Annabeth gagged, slightly amused that she thought she wasn't polite.

"Yes," Annabeth sighed as she turned her heels and left without Percy.

'_Ugh. Okay, ignoring Percy is definitely hard.' _Annabeth thought, rolling her eyes at how pathetic her fate is right now.

"Schedule," Annabeth ordered, wincing at how cruel she sounds like. Percy obediently passed her the schedule as she scanned it.

"Okay, we've got English, P.E; since it's for both female and male, Lunch and Homeroom together. Now, your locker is on the same floor as mine...but if we go theoretically speaking, your locker is closer to Katie's. Remember her? She went to grade school with us?"

Percy nodded, a smile on his face. "Okay, cool."

"Yep," Annabeth hates how much she's speaking but she likes doing her job. "Yeah, your locker is upstairs...I'm sure I can get Nico to show you around."

Percy perked up at the sound of his other best friend, as his other friends came into memory again.

"That's Math class-"

"Where buying 79 watermelons is sane." Percy finished, peeking in the room to see the back row talking, the middle row passing notes and the front row eagerly taking notes.

Annabeth stifle her laughter before walking around. "I'm not sure if you're taking Science, but yeah, this is Science class-"

"Where math is mixed in and you have this brain fart." Percy nonchalantly commented and Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, but decided not to speak.

By now, the hallways were unoccupied and their footsteps rang through the air. Annabeth looked around the place.

"That's Gym class. You and I have it for last period." Percy peeked inside, and nodded in satisfaction.

Annabeth and Percy walked around the empty hallways, except some where some corners were occupied by couples who don't give a fuck. Annabeth showed Percy, quite stubbornly of course, every class he had on his schedule as fast as she could, considering how she doesn't want to be late.

"Is that the bathroom?" Percy asked Annabeth, pointing at a wooden door.

'_No, it's Narnia.' _Annabeth bit back a response and instead shook her head. "No, it's the janitor's closet. Don't go inside, unless you want to lose your innocence. Even the janitors know better."

Percy raised a brow, but doesn't pry since he heard gruntings and moanings in there. "Oooooh-kay." He muttered, disgusted at the forbidden closet.

"Okay, last stop. English...first period. You're with me." Annabeth stated before she head inside.

Percy twisted his lips and sighed. He hates English class, maybe because it gives him a migraine and a brain fart from all the jumbled up words. Besides, it's the only class he knows that has book reports asking way too many questions even the author itself never considered.

"_Mind fart, here we go." _Percy muttered before he went inside his English class and looked around for a seat.

* * *

Annabeth chuckled and looked at her cousins in amusement. "I'm pretty sure they do Connor."

Despite how her voice sounded very small compared to the loud voices from the cafeteria, the Stolls heard it loud and clear.

"You sure about that? I mean, have you ever seen a baby squirrel?" Connor argued, crossing his arms.

Annabeth frowned. "Well...no, but-"

"HA! EXACTLY!" Connor fist pumped the air and smiled triumphant, knocking his spaghetti in the process.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I am almost certain squirrels are born as a baby and not as an adult.

"Then explain why we never seen a baby squirrel!" Travis retorted, a smirk flew on his lips.

"Well, there was this one time we went to the park-"

"Thals, that was chipmunk." Connor corrected, which caused a seething Thalia.

"Is there a difference?" Thalia responded quite bitterly, glaring at the Stolls.

The Stolls on the other hand, decided to press her buttons more. "Well, yes, actually. The name is one, for sure. Then there's-"

"Hey, guys." Nico's voice broke up the feud that was about to brew up. Annabeth looked at him gratefully, and she noticed how she wasn't alone. A boy with green eyes who looked slightly nervous was standing right beside Nico.

Everyone; the Stolls and Thalia, looked alert as they finally took in Percy's appearance, seeing him for the first time in years. Thalia blinked, seeing that the boy she teased a lot was most definitely taller than she is. The three couldn't form their feelings, like Annabeth, about Percy.

Thalia looked at Percy and walked to him gingerly. "Oh my God, Jackson, is that you?" She squinted her eyes, looking up to her irritation.

Percy smirked, already noting how irritated she was of his height. "Yep."

She glared at him, sensing that he knew and sat back down. Everyone in the table was dazed from Percy's arrival. Percy, however, expected a warm welcome, but instead, him being unfortunate, got the opposite of it and instead got awkward silence.

Percy ate his chicken in silence, looking up from time to time, as did everyone else. Everyone was embraced but uncomfortable silence and Percy couldn't take it anymore.

"So, it's nice seeing all of you again." Percy began a conversation starter. His responses were nods.

The Stolls and Thalia were holding back lengthy responses, still mad at him for what happened with Annabeth. Though, they knew he didn't do it intentionally, they couldn't help but blame him. Considering how the only two people to blame is him and Annabeth, and besides, Annabeth was the victim, leaving Percy as the only option. However, they both know that deep down, it was unfair and injustice for them to do so, but they can't help it. They're overprotective of Annabeth, and stubborn and prideful to add.

Nico felt guilty, seeing that no one else would respond to Percy. He knew he would hate this cold welcome, and besides, he did miss his friend.

"You too man. It's great having you back." Nico gave him a half smile- his form of smiles, and a polite nod before taking a bite of his hamburger.

Percy returned the smile, but frown since he couldn't help but note how loud and happy this table was before he arrived but when he did however, it just became a ghost town.

Seeing that no one else would make a conversation, and as much as Nico hates starting a conversation, or talking for that matter, he felt bad for the guy. "So, what class do you have next?"

"I've got History then after that, P.E." Percy answered, before taking a fry from his plate.

"Okay, cool, the entire Grade 11 class has P.E. together since the juniors were incredibly small. Right Travis?" Nico tried to bring up another person in the conversation as subtle as he can, but it wasn't.

"Mm. Yep. One class. Well, just those who took it this year..." Travis uncomfortably answered, but if it was his brother answering for him, the response would undoubtedly be more harsh- maybe Connor wouldn't answer at all.

Percy frowned. He didn't remember his friends being so cold with him, or hate him for that matter. He remembered all those fun times he had with them, and it seems quite peculiar to have those situations meet. Like, time travel back and Percy and the gang were the best of friends. Time travel now, it's hard believe they were at one point.

Nico pursed his lips, clearly hoping Travis would use his motor mouth of his and start a vivace conversation, but instead got a dull one in comparison. "Alright, so, are we having a movie night this week?"

Nico looked at Thalia, begging, to which she responded with a roll of eyes and a smirk. "Hm..oh, I don't know."

Nico and Percy simultaneously sighed.

'_This is going to be one loooong lunch.' _Their thoughts resembled each others.

* * *

"OKAY! It's time for a brutal game of...wait for it...DODGEBALL! People who knock down lots of people gets automatic A's! PROVE IT CUPCAKES!" Coach Hedge blew his whistles and that was basically the war signal.

Percy was on one end of the wall, as was Annabeth; both on opposing teams. The look that gleamed in Annabeth's eyes tells Percy that this is war, as he noted the competitive fire shining in both of her pupils.

Percy's eyes were on everyone, a little wary of the flying balls everywhere. The most aggressive ones on his team were the ones running and yanking the balls from everyone else. One by one, numerous people sat on the bench, decreasing as well as intensifying this heated game of dodgeball.

Percy grabbed a ball as he caught it from the air. He looked around, to see if there were any openings he could steal. He saw one kid in the corner, looking hungrily for a dodgeball, as if he's isolating himself from the world. Percy grinned to himself and took this as his opportunity.

He sped up his legs, trekking to the corner where his target was. Rapidly, he unleashed his arm and automatically, the ball flew and smacked the poor boy's back. He grunted, looking scavenging for the one who caught him. Percy whistled and strolled back, subtly, hoping not to be the guy's meal. Nonetheless, he chuckled.

Like tradition, Percy, Thalia and Nico were on the same team ever since kinder. They worked like a team, moving or not. With Thalia and Nico on your team, it's almost a certainty that you'd win.

Percy can see Thalia aggressively firing the balls at the poor souls who seem to fall on their knees. Nico was stealthily running around, catching the balls mid air and whiplashing it back to the opponent.

Nico was the speed, Thalia was the leg (not to mention trash talker), and Percy was the arm; together, they were a team.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKTARDS. MAN UP!" Thalia yelled halfway across the field, scouring for any free dodgeballs around the floors. She was glaring at all her teammates, most of them seemed harmed by it, obviously not used to her getting into the game.

"Nico, pass me a ball, NOW." Thalia ordered, and Nico decided not oppose and kept his mouth shut as he passed her the ball in his hands. The moment the ball touched Thalia's fingertips, in went in the air and got someone out, quite amazing actually.

Percy was dodging the balls successfully, catching some aimlessly. He noticed Annabeth doing the same. She was trying to keep her profile down low, not catching attention from many students like Thalia is doing right now.

Numerous people were exhausted, and the balls in the air were decreasing from the amount of people left on the team. Percy on the other hand was just starting.

Percy tried something risky and targeted his dodgeball at Annabeth. As him chucked the ball to the blonde's direction. she dodged it quickly and aimlessly. Annabeth smirked in Percy's direction who let out a breath of surprise; almost certain he would get her out.

"NICO! You little dipshit. See what you did?! YOU GOT US BOTH OUT. Now, when I get my hands on you-" Percy stifled his laughter at the two who seemed to be bickering, He sends his condolences to Nico by his gaze before he chuckled and returned back to the game.

Now, as everyone was deducted from the team, it only left Annabeth on one side and Percy on the other. It was a fight to death, or an A if you must.

Annabeth grinned at Percy menacingly before she quickened her speed and ran, grabbing the balls left on her side and throwing it in Percy's direction. Percy tried his best to avoid getting touched, and he had a very difficult time considering how fast Annabeth was launching them.

"Hah, nice try Chase." Percy muttered to himself, before grabbing a ball.

Percy grabbed the ball from the corner and threw it in Annabeth's direction who attempted to catch them, but because of the speed it was flying, she was not able to and instead dodged it to the best of her ability.

Percy quickly thought of a plan, which wasn't easy because he can hear Thalia's voice ~loud and clear- yelling insults at him if he doesn't win the game. Percy rolled his eyes, completely used to Thalia's competitiveness.

Annabeth took this opportunity and threw the ball at a thinking Percy. But, Percy had his eyes locked on her as well, and therefore was able to dodge it succesfully~much to Annabeth's annoyance.

Percy decided to yank out an old trick from the book. He hooked one ball in the inside of his foot and set it right beside him. Percy bended down and grabbed a ball as fast as he can so he doesn't seem too open for Annabeth. Annabeth was on her feet, balancing her weight on either one as she had her eyes locked on the ball Percy had in his hands.

Perfect. Just how Percy wanted it to be. Percy fought back a smirk and launched his plan.

Percy threw the ball in his hands in the air, which automatically stole Annabeth's gaze as she ran to it, with her arms out wide, hoping to catch the ball and get Jackson out.

Although, Percy had another plan in mind. The ball he had hooked was perching right beside him. He quickly bent down and gripped on the ball tightly. It was a two way street; either Annabeth catches the ball or bulls eye; Percy gets her.

Percy locks his eyes on Annabeth, and threw the ball as fast as he could. The ball landed on her thighs and Percy grinned triumphant.

Percy's side bursted into cheers as he smiled. Annabeth was in shock and had a frown on her face.

Percy outsmarted the brain.

* * *

Annabeth went back to her locker to grab her messenger bag. She slinged it on her shoulders and began walking around the school, searching for the door. Annabeth was still a little down at how Percy outsmarted her, yes, she was peeved. She realized that everyone was already gone, and that she was the only possible human product in this hallway, not that she minded. It relieved her that she was the only sane one in this asylum copycat of a school.

Just as she was about to walk out and head home like she usually does, she heard a name call out to her. Thinking it was just an illusion of the ear, she shrugged it off and continued walking.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! ANNABETH!" The voice repeated, irritating Annabeth by the second.

Annabeth turned on her heels and glared at the boy who was calling her as if he just found out nothing is microwavable. But as the view became Percy leaning on his car, a bored expression written on his face, Annabeth just frowned.

"What do you want?" She sighed, irritated and feeling like a pregnant girl who hadn't gotten her nachos.

Percy rolled his eyes, nonetheless, a smile twitching on the corner of his lips. "I'm here to give you a ride home..."

Annabeth blinked and shook her head. "No, I'll walk."

Just as Annabeth was about to walk away, Percy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, despite Annabeth's refusal. "No, I promised your dad. In the car, Annabeth."

"It's fine. It's not that long of a walk. I have enough-" Annabeth gritted her teeth when Percy opened the shotgun door.

"Sit." He ordered softly. "You're taking shotgun, the bag is cluttered with my stuff."

"I'll clean-"

"Annabeth, just sit at the front." Percy flashed her a weak smile, to whom Annabeth responded with a roll of her eyes.

Annabeth sighed and went inside the car begrudgingly.

Percy exited the parking lot and went to the driveway, the wheels of the car being the only sound evident. Percy looked somewhat startled despite no actions being made. Instead, to make things less awkward, Percy began whistling, which to be honest, made things much, much, much worse. Annabeth raised a brow at this to Percy whom responded with a weak smile. Annabeth mentally slapped him before locking her eyes at the view.

'_Things would be less awkward if I sat at the back..."_ Annabeth muttered, as she hitched a breath.

"Huh, what was that?" Percy cocked an ear in Annabeth's direction while she flushed and went pink.

Annabeth shook her head, telling him to shrug it off.

Percy sighed, and spoke something as if he just gained the courage to. "Look, Annabeth. I know why you aren't talking to me and why things are awkward,"

Annabeth raised a brow, nonetheless, kept her mouth close since she wants to hear what Percy was saying. Annabeth finally smiled, thinking Percy would make things better after the past three years they were away. She inwardly fistpumped.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making you pissed at me. I know dodgeball can be tough and you my friend-"

"Wait, excuse me?" Annabeth had her eyes bulged out as she blinked.

Percy knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"I am not mad at you because I lost in dodgeball!" Annabeth protested, as she huffed, crossing her arms in the process.

Percy tsked and rolled his eyes. "Please, Annabeth, you seem like the type-"

Annabeth seethed in some air and glared at him. "I AM NOT MAD BECAUSE YOU BEAT ME IN DODGEBALL." She fumed, her jaws clenched as Percy was startled.

"Okaaay," He said, completely unconvinced, nonetheless, kept his mouth zipped.

Once again, the duo was met with awkward silence. Annabeth was pissed, Percy was confused. He was conflicted. He didn't know why everyone was avoiding him, much more, his best friend whom he assumed would be more than pleased to see him back. He was frowning at the fact that Nico was the only one who managed to talk to him. Annabeth only talked to him out of pure force, but not out of pleasure. Things were tensed and he hated it. He was hurt but kept that smile on his face to tell a complete different story.

The tension was so thick, only an axe can cut through.

All of a sudden, Percy was met with a memory and started laughing.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth mentally winced, this was not on her plan. It was _dampening _her plan.

"I'm just saying, the whole dodgeball incident reminded me of your eighth birthday; capture the flag..." Percy explained, and every word he said, Annabeth's smile grew.

When he finished, both of them were laughing hysterically. "Yeah...you were so confused!"

"Well, in my defense...I didn't know what was going on!"

Annabeth chuckled and smiled. "The expression was just...genius. It deserves to be put on a billboard."

The two joined in laughter, feeling like their friendship never once splintered. They felt like they never split up, nor Annabeth's plans of avoidance was put into action.

The two felt their friendship was stronger than ever.

They felt like it was** infinite**.

Annabeth coughed, and broke the peace of mind; their laughter. "Ahem...yeah..."

That was the last sentence spoken until the cold silence resurfaced and the tension once again, repeated.

* * *

**((Okay, I'm not sure if anyone understood this chapter since it was a little confusing. So, Annabeth is avoiding Percy since she feels like he's not the Percy she once knew. She feels that, the Percy now contradicts from three years ago Percy, hence the avoidance. The Stolls and Thalia on the other hands, they're protective of Annabeth. After she became a wreck, they blamed Percy since besides Annabeth, he was the only one to blame; which results into mimicking Annie's , Percy and Annabeth had a little moment at the end. Despite the awkwardness, and Annabeth not talking to Percy, when they reminisce childhood memories, the tension just goes away, which tells you their friendship is slowly stitching this chapter, it's just displaying the emotions, I hope it's realistic, the actions and emotions I mean; since I did base the emotions off of pure relation. It's a little hair pulling since it frustrates you; Annabeth's reaction since you just want Percabeth... ))**

**^Hope that clears it up. **

**(What-to-do-after list? ~Possibly?) **

~I made a** book traile**r for a story I'm going to write soon. Check it out:) **Link is on my profile.**

~So, someone made a** comic version** of Box of Crayons, and I think it's the cutest thing ever.** Link is on my profile.**

~I have a **tumblr**. Url: jason-grace-has-no-soul (**link is on my profile**:) ) Follow?

~I've been **co-writing** lately. Check out my **profile** to see the stories!:)

~**Listen** to Skyway Avenue by We The Kings. It's really good, trust me.

**((Nonetheless, it was cool to write. Last sentence, it was a conversation between my friend and I. I hope you'll understand what that means since I don't want to go in further detail...))**

**R&R **_"No, it's the janitor's closet. Don't go inside, unless you want to lose your innocence. Even the janitors know better."_


	11. Chapter 10: Kicked out of Disney

**Title**: Box of Crayons

**Summary:** Because of a box of crayons, Percy and Annabeth are best friends for life. They share their food, their secrets, and even each other's first kiss. All of a sudden, Percy's move causes their fairy tale friendship to splinter and rain clouds to appear. But when the green-eyed boy comes back, will everything remain back to the way it was?

**Pairings:** Percabeth, obviously. Little, well some hints of Tratie, Thalico and Jasper.

**Warning:** Swearing, dark themes at some parts; rarely. May be Out of Character, but when the story is AU (AH), it's bound to happen, though I try to keep them in character. For the sake of the book, the Stolls are twins in this, alright? Sorry if there are mistakes, I try my best. And thank you to my beta: BlueBerrySourStraps **and Johanna... who is just here :D**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or anything copyrighted mention here, however, I do own the plot and it would suck if someone just steals the plot I worked hard, stressfully planning. Please, don't.

**Point of View: **Annabeth's first, then Percy's. THEN Third Person..sorry for the confusion, I change my mind easily.

**Shout Outs: ****Rsblue1226, ****Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades,froz3nt3rs****,****O.0,****Guest squared, ****Nico, L, fourteen miles away (**I'm glad! Seriously, your perspective is new. Like, everyone is just so pissed with Percy, then again, what Annabeth is doing isn't any better considering how Percy is making such an effort. Anyways, thanks!)**, themathenachildren**** (**YOU ARE PERFECTION.) **, ****Thalia, ****Johanna **(Johanna, Johanna, hush, you are a fucktard)**, Percy, Lightning-at-221b, Ana-DaughterofHades****, AlphaX14 , SummerSpirit18**** (**I never get tired of compliments ;) )**, infinity heart star lightning**** (**Well, that reassured me, thanks!)**, awesome-sadist, ****mleberry,****Lollypops101****, burning book, ****livvybelle23****, vampirediaries-damon, ****Athena's gray owl****, Mila-is-a-bookworm-101, ****YayPercabeth123****, August1999 (**Yep! It was, I was just watching the episode, haha)**, yolo, ****HappyOwl****, aquachick521, ****Jedi1****, Neko-chan2604, ****littlemixlover17****, NeonHedgehog (**YES YES YES! IT WAS FROM PERKS! Ah, I absolutely love that book and I just HAD to add it in there.)**, ****Faye , TweetyBaby****, ****Percabethlvrknowsall****, Indubitably Flummoxed, ****panda-l0ver728****, daughterofwater22, **

**Author's Note**: Hello! So, this was my favourite chapter to plan so far and I'm excited writing it:) **Johanna: **I can bet that this is based on a true story. I AM THIS CLOSE TO 400 and I seriously am touched and overwhelmed at all the wonderful comments you give me. Seriously, all of you deserve more credit, thank you. Sorry for the OOCness as well as any typos and grammatical errors.

_OKAY, I NEED YOU TO READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. I SAY THIS A LOT BUT I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY._

**[**_**Guess the song/band and you'll get a sneak peak of the next chapter!] **_

* * *

"_Throw it away. Forget yesterday._

_We'll make the great escape!_

_We won't hear a word they say. They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn, let it die..._

'_Cause we are finally free tonight!_

"Thalia, I just don't understand what you're saying!"

I held the phone on my ear and sighed. I swiveled the chair around as I waited for Thalia's respond. Thalia groaned, and I can practically feel her fuming radiating through my phone.

"What don't you understand?! It's so simple!" Thalia exclaimed, and I already imagined her vein ready to pop.

I bit back a laughter and quivered my lips. "Mmm."

"Annabeth," Thalia began and I can note that she's trying a much softer and lighter approach. "the plan is, we're going to test Percy. See if he's still the same boy he was years ago..."

I arched a brow, finally understanding where's she's getting to, but I can't help but be a little puzzled at why she's doing this and what does it have to do with me. "Why?"

"Annie! We could be wrong! It's not fair if we're rude to him if he hadn't changed one bit. It's injustice I tell ya'!" Thalia protested, a declaring tone marched in and took over her voice at the end.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes at her, despite how she couldn't see it. "Alright...but what do I have to do with this?"

"Well it's a Saturday and you probably have nothing to do aside from studying-"

Before I can protest at her lack of demurral towards me, she beat me to it and counter argued her proposition. "Annabeth, shut up, you know it's true."

I scoffed, frowning. "Pfft. My schedule is empty for the first time in weeks, I beg to differ, Thals."

Thals chaffed. "Whatever, Annie," Before I can point at her force of habit, she trailed on. "Anyway, we're going to the mall today. We, being co. Anyway, we'll test Percy there."

I waived her off. "Okay, fast forward to my role."

Thalia pursed her lips at my sudden grouse. "It's your job to invite Percy." She said simply, and I dropped my phone; startled.

I scoured the ground for it aimlessly, patting it as I searched -touched- for my phone. When it was in my grasp, I took out my frustrations. "I beg your pardon?!"

Thalia smirked, you can practically hear the rustling of her lips merging into a smirk. "Annabeth, you have no choice. Remember, I still have the video..."

I stammered my breathing and my cheeks went bright red. I gurgled and turned incomprehensible. "Wh-what? Yo-you w-would-wouldn't d-d-dare." I stuttered, my voice flattering from embarrassment.

Thalia guffawed on the other line, her laughter forming into an anatomy of a mock. I glared inwardly, but found no courage to do so outwardly from my face frozen due to the humiliation and the bashfulness. I swallowed, and spoke.

"Thals," I warned, my eyes squinting in a form of a glare. Eventually, Thalia's laughter dialed down to my pleasure but held stifles there and now.

"Alright," Thalia chuckled softly. "So, I take it you have no choice."

I gritted my teeth. "Really, now?"

Thalia snickered and clasped her hands together. I switched my phone to the other hand since seriously, the other one felt like I lost circulation flow and ready to drop.

"So, yeah, go call Percy. Ask him if he wants to come to the mall with us. We'll be heading there 'round 1:30. Tell him to bring money and I'm broke but my stomach is hungry." Thalia nonchalantly said, whistling.

I snorted, realizing I already started a tab for Thalia. It all started when she forgot her money for food back in fifth grade, and old habits die hard.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Thals," I sighed and frowned. "Seriously, blackmailing should be illegal." I murmured.

Thalia chortled at my subtle complaint. "Yeah, Yeah, Annie. Be there. And if Jackson is broke, bring money too. I'm craving for Italian!"

I smirked at my best friend, grinning ear to ear. I decided to play with her, and give her some teasings, it's payback for the blackmailing anyways. "Coincidental or not...just have Nico."

"Annabeth!" Thalia blubbered, completely baffled and outraged, and undoubtedly blushing, at my comment.

I waved her off and chuckled, having the tables turned around and is me teasing her. "Alright, Thals. Bye!"

"Bye," Thalia muttered, growling and I smirked, already embracing the imaginary glare she's giving me.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Wait, wait...so...you're asking me to go to the mall?" I blubbered on the phone, completely outraged and shocked at the sudden invite. heard

"Yes." I heard Annabeth gritting her teeth on the other line.

"Are you asking me out?" I bulged my eyes, never thought I would see the day.

There was silence on the other line and I let out a breath of relief. Due to our phone history, I knew that when Annabeth doesn't answer, she's either shocked and outraged.

"NO! ...Percy, don't be ridiculous." Annabeth exclaimed, completely baffled and irritated.

"Okay, thank God. Things would be weird since- Okay...why?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth quirked, and I could just imagine Annabeth arching a brow.

"Why are you asking me to come?" I inquired, a little bit curious since everyone has been so tense lately. Cold wind brushed the both of us, as silence hit us in the gut.

I sighed when he didn't get a response. "Alright, it's cool. Don't worry 'bout it. So, yeah, 1. I'll be there."

"Mhhm. Bye." I heard Annabeth mutter those words softly before she hung up the phone.

I twisted my lips and grimaced at our conversation as I walked to my closet and changed out of my boxers.

* * *

I walked to the food court, my eyes scouring for his childhood friends. All I see were numerous teenagers making up most of the human population in this mall; maybe because it's a weekend. But one group stood out. I noted several different appearances at this one particular group perched beside the table and it was no other than my best friends.

I strolled to the table with slight nervousness as they took my view in. I noticed all of my friends seemed to be in deep conversation and I felt like an intruder, chiming in out of nowhere.

I coughed frigidly and awkwardly, which caused the attention of all five of them; Thalia, Annabeth, Connor, Travis, and Nico .Thalia who seemed to be clothed in a leather jacket and worn down jeans smiled at me.

Nico, who was clad in black, waved for me to come sit at the empty seat beside him. I shot him a nod and walked, passing crooked smiles to the rest of my friends.

I noticed Connor's glaring and Annabeth grimacing from the corner and I couldn't help but wonder why. Nonetheless, I waved it off, as Travis opened his mouth.

"Hey, Perce." He seemed a little bit more open from before and I grinned at that.

I recognized Thalia whispering in Nico's ear very loud, and I chuckled inwardly since she still holds the habit.

"Okay, commence the operation. Test him, GO!" Thalia muttered in Nico's ear quite harshly to which he rolled his eyes.

Nico pursed his lips and looked at me. "So, eating time?"

"Hm, yep. We'll see a movie afterwards." Annabeth piped in as she got up.

As if on cue, everyone rose from their seats and marched to their preferred fast food place. I don't know if it's just my infinite wariness, but I can feel eyes following me; judging and analyzing my every move. I whirled around subtle, like a pro since NCIS really does help; NCIS L.A...since normal one is just plain out boring.

But my view really assured me seeing it was just my friends, but their squinted eyes and observant postured made me slightly uncomfortable. Nonetheless, I waved it off.

I look around and found a Chinese booth, and my stomach rumbled at the thought. I grinned, inhaling the aroma as I trailed after it.

"I'll have some Beef Fried Noodles, please." I told the worker who nodded at me and got me those fancy cups that was incredibly cool.

"Tsk. Failed the food portion. Isn't he a sucker for Italian?" I heard Travis whisper to someone, and that brought my attention.

When the lady with the hairnet turned around and passed me my noodles, I spoke. "I'll have Blue Raspberry Crush."

"Hah! Blue foods, er- drinks. Passed that portion!" Thalia huzzaed, but kept it to minimum volume.

"Thals," Annabeth hissed before I twirled around and jerked my head in their direction.

"What?" I needled them, trying to pry into their conversation which seems to be relating me. Everyone's eyes looked at me except Annabeth who had her eyes locked on her sneakers.

"Nothing," Connor waved it off as he walked away from the scene and ordered his own food.

As everyone left, everyone except Thalia, it was only her and I. Thalia walked to me, and I groaned, already replaying the times she did this move.

"Yes, Thals?" I asked, suddenly feeling like her tension towards me was slowly faltering.

"Uhm, Percy, remember that time I saved your life? No? Well, because you were probably overwhelmed and shocked I did all my power to risk my life and save you because-" Thalia ranted and I rolled my eyes.

"Thals, to the point?" I sighed and stared at her.

"Well, I'd like to cash in an IOU," I moaned and grunted, like old times since this was a regular routine whenever the gang goes out. "And, I forgot my wallet-"

"Yeah, _forgot._"

"-and since I already saved your life, maybe you could do me a solid and buy me lunch. Afterall, I did SAVE YOUR LIFE." Thalia continued on with her lie, looking at the food in my hands.

Realizing I was in pretty much frigid and awkward terms with her, maybe a little money will loosen up the tension and we can go back to before. I sighed and took out my wallet, passing her a 15. "Fine."

Thalia grinned at me and grabbed the money in excitement. "Thanks, Perce." She winked at me before walking away, like a hungry lion, eying every single food store here.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my seat.

"You gave Thals money didn't you?" Nico arched a brow as he took bite of his own burger.

I shrugged and nodded.

Nico smirked and turned to face Travis. "Point two." He mouthed, or at least that's what I thought he did.

Connor shot his brother a look who pushed him closer to me. "So, Perce...do you still like...er..pancakes?"

Travis sent his brother and outraged and 'what-the-fuck' look. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh, I'm more of a waffle person." A puzzled expression rose on my face at the question.

"2 points vs 2 points, tsk, he's doing bad." Travis muttered to Nico. Seriously, what's up with the whispering? Why whisper when it's loud enough to be heard?

Eventually, Annabeth and Thalia; who seemed to be carrying two trays of food, was summoned and is not seating in front of us.

"FIFTEEN DOLLARS CAN GET YOU TWO TRAYS OF FOOD?!" I asked incredulously, eyeing the food Thalia had arranged to circle her.

Thalia shrugged and grinned. "Well, a little sweet talking can help you get free food."

I rolled my eyes, noting how she flirted with the cash register people to get free food. Goodness, I wonder why she hasn't gotten caught yet, and why people still fall for it. I remember, Thalia once pretended her mother was sick when she was at Cold Stone and how ice cream was her mother's favourite meal. The poor old lady bought it and somehow, Thalia convinced her to give her a free one too.

I shook my head in disbelief and got back to eating my noodles; feeling things were starting to feel like old times again.

* * *

"I think we should watch the Conjuring." Thalia suggested, sipping her drink.

"Already watched it. Bianca clinged on to me the whole time." Nico chuckled as he looked at the showtimes again.

"Was it good?" Thalia asked nonchalantly, eying the movie posters like the rest of us.

Nico's grin was enough for Thalia to want to watch it as well.

"Oh, Planes!" Travis exclaimed, pointing at the poster excitedly.

"Watched it." I noted, my cheeks tinting red a slight.

Connor looked at everyone else. "Add a point."

Seriously, is that like some secret code thing that developed in New York while I was gone?

"Oh, the Butler looks lovely." Annabeth chimed in, looking at the movie poster.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Can we settle on a movie please?"

"Either way is cool by me, I have no money anyway. "Thalia shrugged, and as if on cue, everyone groaned.

Thalia feigned a look of concert. "Excuse me? I do not borrow money that often!"

"Thalia," Annabeth sighed "I started a tab for you."

Thalia glared at all of us. "You, all of you," she snarled viciously at all of us which we returned with matching amused expressions "Are out to get me."

* * *

We ended up watching Despicable Me 2, only because it was the only showing that wasn't sold out due to our bickering over movies which caused us to stall. Thalia managed to get in by sweet talking the poor freshman boy in charge.

But because we were still late, the only seats that we managed to take was the first row. So, right now, I'm craning my neck which is aching sourly, watching the film. The 3D really did not help the case at all.

"You know, if I had my glasses, I would really hate you all right now," Connor whispered to all of them and we all stifled a laugh, reminiscing the times when Connor didn't have his contacts and we would watch 3D movies only to tease him since glasses on top of glasses isn't exactly his cup of tea.

"Percy, Annabeth, I'm hungry. Come." Thalia hissed at us as she summoned me.

"What? why?" I asked, causing everyone to glare at me; the mom's didn't help at all.

"You two are the only one who has money left." I rolled my eyes as we three ushered ourselves out the theater.

As we got outside, Thalia rammed her body towards the food menu, analyzing every aspect of it.

"You know what. screw your money. The guy there is cute. I could probably get something out of him." Thalia smirked causing both Annabeth and I to roll out eyes.

We watched the overly confident girl walk to the guy with an overly too pleasing smile on her face.

"Hey," She smiled sweetly at the guy by the popcorn stand.

The guy seemed dazed and already whipped by Thalia's charm. I rolled my eyes, but was impressed. "Hi."

"I'll have uhm, one nachos, one poutine, one large popcorn, one large drink, oh, and, sour patch kids looks lovely." Thalia ended it off with a grin while the boy bulged his eyes out at the girl.

"Are they all for you?"

"Yes,"

"Alright," The boy went to the back at got out the food.

"Thalia, you know, if you keep doing this. You'll get caught one day." Annabeth chastised the rolling eyed girl.

Thalia scoffed. "I could probably brainwash the police officer as well."

The boy came back with Thalia's items in his hands and a goofy smile on his face. "That would be $30.67 ma'am."

Thalia put on her act that I was so used to seeing, mainly because I fell for it every time. She patted her pockets, feigning a search for money and looked at the boy with a mask of shock.

"Oh my gosh! I don't have my money!" Thalia gasped, looking apologetically at the boy. "I'm sorry, I'd have to go then, you were sweet, thank you."

Just when Thalia was walking away, the boy called out to her. Thalia grinned mischievously before she turned around with fake look of confusion.

"Hm?"

"I'll pay for you. Just let this be a one time thing." The boy smiled sweetly at Thalia who squealed in delight.

"Thank you! You're too sweet!" Thalia peppered the boy with compliments as she walked towards Annabeth and I with her arms clutching on her food and a triumph grin on her face.

"Thalia, Thalia. when will you ever learn?" I sighed, stealing a popcorn from her as we headed back to the movie house.

Thalia grinned. "I won't get in trouble. He's the manager."

* * *

"The ending of the movie really got me." Connor cooed, as we all walked out of the movie theater.

"Yeah, seriously, right in the gut." I added, and Connor laughed. All of a sudden, Connor just stopped laughing and looked at me, biting his lips.

"Look, Perce, I'm really sorry about being so harsh on you." Connor stammered, his eyes locked on the ground. I realized everyone has went to the nearest store and it was just Connor and I.

"Ah, well. It's cool, I understand. It's fine." I gave Connor a smile, feeling just like old times and Connor returned it.

Everything just seemed the way it was. Everything was in tactic. Thalia was making all of us broke, Nico and I were joking again, Travis and I made a fool of ourselves at the movies, and Connor and I were on good terms once again. The only person that made everything a downer was Annabeth, and honestly, I just don't know.

"I think they went to the Disney Store." Connor told me as he began walking towards the store.

I chuckled and trailed after him.

I saw my friends all over the place. Nico was off colouring with Travis and watching the cartoons they had on display and Annabeth and Thalia was off at the costume sections. All of my friends noticed Connor and I and they all came to us like magnets attracted to magnets.

"This is so cool." Thalia breathed as she looked around the store.

Everyone was pretty hectic here. Nico and I were in the toy section pressing away the push me buttons and making tons of ruckus. Random creepy noises from the dolls were jammed in everyone's ears as Nico and I pressed it simultaneously.

"Hello, I'm Belle." I pressed the button and Nico chuckled.

Nico pressed the button beside the Belle. "Rawr! I'm the beast!"

I grinned and started pressing numerous buttons belonging to the dolls, creating a conversation.

"I can't find my slipper- and I swimmed away-because-I am Iron Man." I finish pressing the doll's button and waiting for Nico's turn.

"You are m-crazy." Nico made a quick save and pressed a different button. He grinned at me.

"Will you be my princess, Cinderella?" Nico bursted out laughing and rolled his eyes.

He hesitated on the buttons and looked around. "No...No, YOU BEAST!"

Nico and I broke down in pure laughter causing many children to make abrupt stops and watch us in horror and fright. This made our laughter increase an infinite more.

"What the hell are both of you doing?" Thalia questioned as she walked in front of us, her hands perched on her waist.

I stifled my laughter and tried my best not to look at Nico, knowing if I do, I'll laugh all over again. "Nothing," I waved her off.

"OH MY GOD. LOOK AT THIS. THERE IS A YELLOW BRICK ROAD." Travis yelled out and I rolled my eyes. Nonetheless, Nico, Thals and I ambled towards the rest of the gang. All of them seemed mesmerized and hypnotized at the road.

"Do you think-" Annabeth began, but Connor cut her off.

"Possibly. Let's follow it." The younger Stoll said misty.

"Guys, this is ridiculous-oh, alright." Thalia sighed as we followed the road. My feet were walking slowly and my eyes were locked on the yellow brick road, hoping for a lion or a tin man to appear out of nowhere.

As if we were possessed simultaneously, we spoke "There's no place like home"

"Oh my God, there's a tunnel. I say we all go." I declared and everyone, even Annabeth, agreed.

Like little children high on sweets, all of us ran to this tunnel decorated like a castle. It had light beams radiating from it and it truly was majestic, screaming_ 'go underneath me, go!'_, if that didn't sound pedophilia at all.

One by one, the mature 16 years olds we are went underneath and chuckled throughout. We pretended to have anxiety attacks in it, when in reality, we were just way too tall to fit.

Now, we were all sitting down, in the center of the whole store, none other than laughing our hearts out.

That is until a tall, looming, and lean figure stood in front of us with his mustache mocking the boy's hairless face. The man was the usual epitome of uptight managers who honestly could care less about children despite him working at Disney, which is like the home to all little children fan girls.

"Ahem." His voice was weak yet demanding, soft yet harsh, and old, yet full of power. But aside from his voice, I noticed one thing; the pin on his shirt that read; _Manager. _

Oh, we're screwed.

We all looked alarmed towards Annabeth, signaling her to take the torch and get us out of this.

"May we help you?" Annabeth pulled on the mask and smiled sweetly at the Manager of Disney.

The man coughed and changed his posture to look more tough. "Yes, actually. You are terrifying these children!" He indicated to what he thought would be children clinging on to their parents and screaming bloody murder but instead he got a kids colouring.

Nico stifled his laughter along with the rest of us.

"Uhm, they were crying to me a while ago." The man reassured us.

Annabeth looked amused. "Alright."

The manager fixed his face to look more stern and confident. "To the point; I want you all out of this store."

Annabeth choked and looked taken aback; since this is her first time being asked to get out while for us, it's a regular routine. "Excuse me? Are you kicking us out?"

The manager held back a snicker and smile sinisterly; mimicking a villain. He nodded and ushered us outside. Just as we were nearing the exit, Thalia opened that big mouth of hers and made the situation much worse;

"YOU MOTHER FUCKERS CAN'T HANDLE MY SHIT." She said before she waltzed out of the room in what she categorizes as style.

* * *

"Percy, you passed." Thalia congratulated me while she patted my back. A look of confusion painted my face while everyone glared at Thalia.

Thalia looked warily at the others and forced a crooked smile at me. "Heh, yeah. I mean, you passed the ... tunnel! At Disney...yeah!"

Everyone seemed to roll their eyes and that made the situation made it worse since I felt excluded.

"Anyway, the stores are closing, I say we ditch." Travis murmured, looking around as all the stores were pulling down the fences.

Thalia put away her phone and looked at all of us. "Alright, cool, my brother is here to pick me up. **(1) **Bye folks!"

"Yeah, we have to catch the bus. Bye Perce, cousin." Connor winked at all of us, as he, Nico and Travis left leaving two very awkward teenagers.

The scene wasn't exactly pleasant. There, in the middle of the mall, is two awkward teenagers. The scene became too tense to the point where I began whistling.

Annabeth suddenly made noises as she searched her messenger bag for something. She rustled through the items and patted down her pockets as a frown fitted her lips. She looked around frantically and I scrunched my eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She muttered, waving me off. Annabeth cursed silently which occasionally happens if something bad happened. She seemed to be having a mental debate in her head as a look of constipation was written on her face. she then turned to me, frowning and sighing.

"I can't find my tickets and Thalia spent all my money." She gritted, grimacing at the sudden aid.

Oh.

"Ah, well, it's fine. I'll give you a ride." I offered, awaiting for a response.

Annabeth looks a little bit hesitant and wary but I don't know why. She sighed and nodded grimly. Together, we walked out the mall and looked for my car.

Throughout the whole car ride, as if I've been cursed by it, was silence. It was silence. Silence. Awkward Silence. I've come to notice that I use the word awkward heaps, but to think of it, it fits nicely with the situation every time.

I convinced Annabeth to sit shotgun again and to be honest, I don't understand why she always claim the back seats since when we were younger, when my mom or hers would drive us to places, we would fight and bicker for shotgun. I don't understand the avoidance she's doing to me. I mean, I questioned it but I let it slight thinking it was just a sudden change. But when my friends, who I labeled doing the same move as Annabeth, opened up to me, I don't think it was just a matter of change but a matter of choice. Yes, Annabeth hose to ignore me, and I don't know why. I'm peeved at it, yes, but I never really bothered doubting it since I find it needless to the point to doubt our friendship; always thinking it was strong, but right now, I'm 100 percent full out losing faith in it.

When it became red, I sighed and looked at Annabeth, the quick breath release being the only sound other than outside noises, in the car.

"Annabeth, why are ignoring me?" I looked at her for a mere second before adding some gas and made a subtle turn around the corner.

Annabeth looked baffled and startled at my question. Her lack of words told me she was truly loss for words. "Percy, what are you talking about?" She muttered, looking forward

I sighed. "See, there it is again. Why are you avoiding me? You seemed to be running away from me like I was a plague or something."

Annabeth pursed her lips and looked at me, just to prove her point, but suddenly looked away. "Don't be ridiculous! There is no need for you to make such an absurd comment, much less acting way too comical!" She looked at me like I was stupid, which I did, since her witty comments really deflated my brain or IQ for that matter.

I rolled my eyes and puckered my lips. "Whatever. Can you just tell me why, please?" I pleaded, looking at her.

"Eyes on the road!" Annabeth shrieked and I grimaced, following her orders.

Annabeth gutted out some air and looked at me dubiously and gingerly.

She seemed to be treating this subject which I intended it to be just a topic but she made it like a life threatening situation when in fact, it's no big deal.

Annabeth seemed hesitant on what she's about to say next.

"Percy, you're just imagining things, okay? I am not ignoring you. Now eyes on the road and get me home." To contradict from her point, she looked forward rather than at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay," I murmured, completely unconvinced but nonetheless, decided to discard and relinquish the subject.

For now.

* * *

**(1) **...Jason will make an appearance at one point, so will the Romans and other TLH characters...just minor. I hope that's fine. One note, I'm not sure if I can make all PJO characters have a role since it's a little chaotic and hard for me to do so, but I'll mention them.

_So...this chapter may not be well written but I had fun writing it, and I guess that's all that matters (shout out to fourteen miles away ) :) So, the majority of this chapter is based off experience, really, especially the movies and the mall part ;) The ending is really vital and essential to the story and really hints the upcoming chapter. A little note, the ending won't be the last of it. I'll edit this later and post the edited chapter tomorrow. _

* * *

**IMPORTANT SHIT: **

**Anyway, I'm starting High School next week and that's a big deal for me. I really need to focus on my school work then, and besides, my mom would be hiding my laptop away from me. One time, she brought it to work. Anyway, I really do hate saying this but updates won't be as frequent. I'm going to try to think of a plan, and try to make the lessen updates temporarily. Like, going to the library on Monday. But, to make the updates frequent at one point, less frequent updates would start since I have to pre write the chapters which I am completely BEHIND at. So, I hope all of you will understand, sometimes I feel like I'm putting all my time into this but I guess it's fine since it's what I love. Nonetheless, I still very much hope all of you will stick with me since that's what I fear of when I update tell me you are, that would take the load off of my shoulders.**

**However, I'm writing the next chapter now. To make the process much easier, I need all of your help. You see, I'm stuck on ideas and such.I just need ideas and moments in which Annabeth and Percy are best friends again, like the way they were before. I'd love that. Seriously, one idea would make such a difference. I suggest all of you to check out the link area of my profile since I worked my ass off making it. Also, I know I haven't been answering my PMs lately, and I apologize for that, if you'd like...just email me (on my profile) I guarantee you the replies would be faster.**

**R&R **_"YOU MOTHER FUCKERS CAN'T HANDLE MY SHIT."_


End file.
